Punto de No Retorno
by Obscure Princess
Summary: A lo largo de cinco años, se verá la relación de Levi y Petra puntualizando en aquellos momentos en los que una relación toma un camino especifico y no se puede volver. Terminado
1. Cuándo se Enamoró

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**1. Ella Podía Marcar Con Fecha Y Hora El Lugar En El Que Se Enamoró.**

Un soldado solo puede amar los ideales que debe proteger. Su personalidad es destruida al ingresar a la academia, para ser re–hecha según las necesidades de la sociedad en la que vive. Ser soldado es no tener identidad, no tener poder, es entregar su cuerpo a una causa que cree mayor y ser capaz de sacrificarse por ella. Dar su propia vida por un montón de gente que no le importaba lo que podía ser de él, mientras su seguridad estuviese garantizada.

Nunca habría un reconocimiento genuino, un homenaje que haga justicia a lo que realmente fue. Ese devoto soldado en vida. Sólo los compañeros de armas, los amigos más cercanos, la pareja amada y los padres benditos lloraran la muerte de un amigo, un amado o un hijo. Actualmente, en la mayoría de los casos, los amigos, el ser amado y, a veces los padres, son soldados como él. Porque el soldado encuentra cobijo de sus miedos en sus iguales, al ver que sus esfuerzos no son reconocidos por aquellos a los que juró proteger en un primer lugar.

Irónicamente, el soldado termina amando a otros, a pesar de que no puede o no debería hacerlo.

Petra inconscientemente, lo sabía. Sabía que a pesar de lo... "sugerido", podía amar a otros que no fueran ese ideal que juró proteger. Por eso, amaba a sus padres, amaba a sus amigos, amaba a los niños y, sobretodo, amaba a su superior, Levi.

Se mantenía pendiente de él. Lo admiraba, también. Era un prodigio entre todos los demás miembros del ejército.

Si bien al principio, ella había sufrido una desilusión por conocer aquel hombre al que tanto admiraba y que éste resultara ser un gran dolor de cabeza por las actitudes de él, el modo de exigirle un mejor rendimiento de sus habilidades como soldado, la manía por la limpieza, las actitudes hoscas y aquel rostro siempre contraído en una mueca de indiferencia, ahora, no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que no podían ignorarse, sentimientos que, fácilmente, podía marcar con fecha y hora el lugar exacto donde comenzó a enamorarse.

Ella había entrado porque uno de sus compañeros de los tiempos que estuvo en la academia, Erd Gin, le recomendó al Capitán verla en pleno despliegue de habilidades, al igual que le recomendó ver a otros de sus compañeros que parecían ser competentes para ocupar un lugar dentro del escuadrón. Ella no supo de ello hasta después de haber obtenido aquel puesto. Levi observó, analizó y la eligió a ella. Petra recordaba aquél día con alegría y emoción, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser así de buena y competente.

No obstante, tras su transferencia, comenzó a ver quién era Levi, más allá de la imagen que conocía de él y se sintió desdichada.

_–Ah, no es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? –_ le preguntó Erd con una sonrisa amistosa. La muchacha suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado.

_–No lo entiendo... sé que las cosas no suelen ser como uno las imagina, pero..._–suspiró ella. Erd sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, con intenciones amistosas.

_– ya pasará, ya pasará–_ le dijo calmadamente–_. Una vez que lo conozcas más, te darás cuenta que es un poco mejor de lo que piensas ahora._

Petra suspiró, ¿Cómo se supone que eso la animaría?

La respuesta la conoció varias semanas después, en el campo de entrenamiento hecho para poder entrenar con el equipo de movimiento tridimensional. Cargado el gas, el escuadrón de Levi iba a comenzar con su entrenamiento. Petra se preparó y salió.

Al principio, era una rutina sencilla, para entrar en calor, luego, Levi o Erd propondrían varios ejercicios. No era nada de otro mundo, nada que la muchacha no hubiese hecho antes.

Los primeros disparos del cable y el funcionamiento del tanque de gas era el normal. No obstante, al tercer disparo, el gas dejó de funcionar y Petra apenas bajó la vista. Completamente sorprendida. El tanque de gas estaba lleno cuando lo cargó, ambos estaban llenos, era imposible que se descargase tan pronto, sobretodo porque mantenía la salida de gas ajustada a un mínimo en el que permitía sacar el mayor provecho de cada tanque, sin perder velocidad.

Desesperadamente, intentó hacerlo funcionar, sin éxito alguno. EN cuestión de segundos, se estrellaría con una de las paredes a rápida velocidad y lo único que podía hacer para protegerse era llevar sus rodillas a la boca de su pecho y cubrirse el rostro con sus antebrazos para proteger sus partes vitales del impacto.

Un impacto que, en aquellos eternos segundos no llegó a aquellas extremidades del cuerpo, sino que, en cambio, lo sintió directo en su protegido estómago, haciéndola perder momentáneamente el aire y la consciencia de que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Breves segundos después, lo recuperó, en el momento en el que aterrizaban en el suelo, dejándola a ella suavemente arrodillada allí. Levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Auruo. No había burla, no había fanfarronería, pero tampoco era un lienzo en blanco.

_–¿Estás bien? –_difícilmente, Petra pudo asentir con la cabeza, sentía como todo su cuerpo vibraba a falta de temblar. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y difícilmente podía enfocarla con claridad, incluso, sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero le costaba respirar a su vez–._ Siento lo del golpe, pero si no me apuraba, te hubieses estampado contra la pared como un insecto._

Erd no tardó en llegar a ellos y arrodillarse junto a ella y hacerle la misma pregunta que su compañero. Petra volvió a asentir, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

_–¿Qué ocurrió?_ –le preguntó, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella pero, al instante, soltándola por haber notado los temblores –_. Auruo ¿Qué viste?_

_–Su equipo comenzó a fallar, creo. Posiblemente, fue algo relacionado con el gas. Simplemente, dejó de funcionar –_explicó él, haciendo memoria–_. Suena como si alguien no hubiese revisado su equipo en bastante tiempo._

_–Yo… no… hago eso… –r_espondió con dificultad la muchacha, con voz vacilante, temblorosa.

_–Fue la que se sacó mejor nota en Ingeniería_ –acotó el rubio mientras veía como llegaba Gunther, seguido de Levi.

Petra alzó su rostro avergonzado hacia el serio de Levi, éste se puso a su altura, luego de que Erd le dejara lugar. Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los oliva. El miedo se encontró con la seguridad. Y ella no podía dejar de sentirse más avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

_–¿Te duele algo?_ –preguntó, para sorpresa de la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza –. ¿Estás segura? Ponte de pie.

_–Estoy… –_ antes de que pudiese articular una sola palabra más, Levi la levantó consigo, tomándola de las manos, en un movimiento rápido.

Al estar tan de golpe de pie, se sintió mareada y trastabilló un poco, pero Levi no la soltó, ofreciéndole estabilidad, a pesar de la distancia mantenida.

_–Estoy… bien –_articuló ella. Levi la observó mejor, soltándola con suavidad. No parecía haberse lastimado ninguna de las extremidades, ni presentaba golpes en su cabeza.

_–Quítate los tanques de gas_ –ordenó, la muchacha, algo perdida, acató la orden de su superior, tras entregárselo en mano, él continu_ó–. Gunther, llévala a la enfermería._

_–Pero…_ –replicó Petra observándolo.

_–Estamos a pocos días de la primera expedición como un escuadrón desde que te uniste_ –comentó _él–. Necesito subordinados en forma y saludables. Cualquier posible herida que tengas y ocultes, puede afectar el rendimiento y causar la muerte tuya o de tus compañeros._

El hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó a ella por un costado y la guió hacia el interior del edificio. Lo último que vio la muchacha antes de perderlo de vista, fue a Levi reuniendo a los otros dos hombres a su alrededor y comenzando a debatir.

* * *

El rápido chequeó arrojó lo que Petra sabía de sí ya, no tenía nada. Y si tenía algo, como mucho, era estrés por la situación que vivió. Le recomendó descansar, tomar una siesta y relajarse un poco.

_–Es bastante usual que tu superior envíe a sus subordinados aquí_ –comentó la médica, mientras Petra se volvía a vestir.

_–¿Sí? ¿Por qué? No parecen ser del tipo de personas que se lastiman a menudo._

_–Nada de eso. Simplemente, el Capitán Levi no quiere que ninguno se encuentre herido a base de entrenamientos. Incluso si vienen heridos de alguna de las expediciones, suele seguir el progreso de curación. Es alguien que no le gusta que sus hombres queden heridos ¿sabes?_

_–No… no lo había pensado así_ –comentó ella asomándose tras las cortinas para mirar a Gunther, quien le confirmó aquellas palabras con un gest_o –. Quién lo hubiese pensado…_

* * *

_–Uhm… es raro –_comentó Petra saliendo de enfermería. Su compañero de tez ligeramente más oscura le dirigió una mirada.

_–No, en absoluto. Si después de todo, no somos máquinas reemplazables –_comentó_–. El Capitán puede ser cualquier cosa, pero si llega a pasarnos algo, intercederá a nuestro favor._

_–Vaya, pareces tenerle mucha confianza._

_–Tengo fe en él. No es del tipo de persona que deja las cosas al azar._

_–Uhm… es… prudente–_ observó Petra, Gunther sonrió.

_–Más bien, maniático del orden._

Eso se ajustaba más a él, después de todo, además de tener el apodo de "_El Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad_", entre los mismos soldados, se solía referir a él como un maniático de la limpieza.

* * *

Una vez devuelta a las barracas, ya al anoche, Petra despertaba tras haber oído un ruido de la puerta abriéndose. La puerta desvencijada, quizás con cien años o más de antigüedad, crujía cuando alguien la tocaba.

Se sentó con torpeza en la cama y se refregó los ojos con las manos, buscando despertarse y ver mejor. Notó la figura esbelta y fornida de su pequeño superior y el sueño escapó por completo de ella.

_–Capitán…_– murmuró ella con la intención de ponerse de pie, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano, impidiéndoselo.

_–Erd hizo la cena hoy_ –explicó dejando un tazón de sopa con una cuchara en el escritorio.

_–Oh… gracias…_ –Levi asintió en silencio mientras se movía en la oscuridad cual felino.

_–Encontré el problema del incidente de esta mañana–_ anunció, llamando la atención de ella, hosco, como siempre, Levi no esperó por una respuesta, un comentario _–. Los idiotas de mantenimiento no le han dado el cuidado necesario a algunos tanques de gas. Algunos, en entrenamiento o combate, han caído y se ha falseado la boquilla, provocando la perdida de gas rápida._

_–Oh… pero eso ha sido…._

_–Una completa estupidez de su parte –_completó Levi, aunque Petra no quería decir eso_–. Si eso te ocurría durante una expedición, podrías haber muerto. No comprenden el peligro que es estar fuera de las paredes y piensan que no importara un golpe más, golpe menos. Imbéciles._

Por culpa de la maldita oscuridad, la muchacha no pudo ver si el rostro de su superior se encontraba de una manera distinta a la usual. Gracias a la bendita oscuridad, podía proteger su sonrojo de su vista.

_–Entiendo perfectamente_ –expresó entonces _–. Gracias por haberse preocupado, Capitán._

_–Esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir. Antes de partir a la expedición, probaremos todo el equipo, Petra_ – continuó él–._ Mañana tendrás doble entrenamiento por lo de hoy. Descansa._

_–Eh... espere... Er... Capitán Levi –llamó, provocando que los pasos que se comenzaron a escuchar, se detuviesen–. Quería agradecerle por haberse preocupado por mi._

Los pasos se reanudaron y Petra pudo ver la figura desdibujada de su superior haciendo un gesto con la cabeza antes de marcharse y, pocas horas después, Petra supo que no podía sacarse aquella conversación de su cabeza. Ni en aquel momento y, posiblemente, nunca.

Justo ahí, justo en ese momento.

Ese primer gesto de preocupación para ella valía mucho. Con el tiempo, ella fue descubriendo que las manías y su trato hosco le iba resultando a ella una manera de mostrar preocupación para exigir lo mejor de ellos. A ojos de Petra, Levi le resultó un ser completamente interesante, una de esas personas que no podían mostrar su afecto o su preocupación de las maneras convencionales pero por otro lado, pero, extrañamente, buscaba otras formas de hacerlo… menos convencionales. Más hoscas, más bruscas.

* * *

Para variar un poco, quise centrarme solo en ella.

Esta vez probé con Sargento, suena lindo pero la costumbre, es dificil quitarla.


	2. Cuando La Verdad La Enfrentó

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**2. Ella Podía decir el momento y el lugar en el que él se dio cuenta lo que ella sentía.**

Tiempo después, la muchacha comenzó a experimentar_ "sensaciones curiosas"_ estando cerca de su superior al mando. Primero, fueron los nervios, cada vez que Levi le dirigía la palabra, le elogiaba algún movimiento, idea o el esfuerzo que invertía en su entrenamiento, ella perdía el hilo de las palabras que deseaba decirle. No era nada que saliese a relucir, pero si era todo un asunto para ella y su mente.

Luego, vino la preocupación por él. No era el simple temor de que saliese herido en combate, porque, la verdad sea dicha, lo último por lo que Petra debía de preocuparse era por las habilidades de él en aquellos momentos, su técnica era pura, limpia, magistral. Sus atenciones iban enfocadas a cosas como los hábitos alimenticios, los horarios de sueño, la salud. Era un tema... algo preocupante para ella porque no lo veía como algo normal. Por supuesto, seguía sin llamarle la atención a sus compañeros de armas, quizás porque lo encubría como una preocupación por todos sus compañeros.

_– ¿Qué hay de cenar hoy? –_ había preguntado una vez Erd entrando a la sala donde regularmente su escuadrón solía comer. Petra se giró para sonreírle amistosamente.

_–Una variedad de vegetales salteados con carne asada –_respondió conforme lo veía acercarse.

_– ¿Eso no se sale del presupuesto mensual que tenemos?–_ inquirió acercándose a ver como la muchacha servía en cada plato, porciones iguales.

_–Puede ser, pero si no mantenemos una buena dieta, balanceada en vegetales, legumbres, fruta y proteínas, no podremos nunca estar al cien por cien de nuestro rendimiento, o capacidades–_argumentó ella.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

_– ¿Has hablado con Levi sobre esto?_

_–Sí. No le dio mucha importancia..._

_–Con tal que lo dejaras de molestar, ¿verdad?_

_–Más o menos_ –suspiró ella con pesar volviendo la vista a la comida _– ¿Puedes ir llamándolos? Para cuando vengan, la comida estará servida._

Erd acató el pedido en silencio. Una vez a solas, Petra continuó con sus pensamientos. Sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que su Capitán estaba cerca. Y sabía que si no hacía caso a aquellos sentimientos, esos deslices aumentarían. Debía de tomar alguna decisión al respecto antes de que los sonrojos comenzaran, o los nervios ganaran fuerza y se convirtiesen en torpezas que la afectarían en su rendimiento como soldado.

Suspiró nuevamente, como persona inteligente que era, podía ver claramente el camino que tenía a seguir: o hacía frente a aquellos sentimientos, o los ignoraba y pedía salirse del escuadrón y ser transferida bajo el mando de otro Capitán.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, o le hacía gracia.

No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero sí era la primera vez que sabía que era lo que debía de hacer y, tratar la situación con nervios fríos en vez de dejarse llevar por el calor de las emociones, le parecía la mejor situación. Aun cuando eso le costase cumplir (pues sabemos que una cosa es la práctica y otra, muy distinta, la teoría) y más cuando se trataba del Capitán.

_– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_ –una voz quisquillosa, por cuyo tono, la muchacha se podía imaginar el ceño fruncido y los ojos inexpresivos del dueño.

Ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquella voz, inesperada, el cuerpo de Petra se volvió rígido. Moviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz de su superior hablar.

_–Capitán Levi_ –pronunció ella intentando guardar la calma. Podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora_–. Me ha asustado._

_– ¿Qué está haciendo, Petra?_ –repitió él, con un tono, un poco más… bajo al ver la reacción que había notado en la chica.

_–La cena, señor –_Oh, eso estaba mal. Aquel tono inquisitivo, aquella cercanía, aquel sutil olor de colonia masculina, fresca, fuerte e imponente, tal como él lo era… Petra no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía mantener el control de sus emociones.

_–Hoy no era tu turno_ –observó calmadamente, apreciando el rostro de su subordinada de cerca.

_–Lo sé. Pero como hice las compras… pensé en hacer la cena también._

_– ¿No te habrás excedido del presupuesto asignado, verdad?_

_–Aún no… pero usted dijo…–_ tartamudeó ella. Levi se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

_–Sé muy bien que le di permiso, Petra. Pero no por eso deberá de excederse demasiado._

_–No lo he hecho, señor_ –respondió Petra. Levi la observó unos instantes más y accedió.

_–Bien. Eso espero ¿Ya está lista?_

_– ¿La cena?_

_– ¿Qué otra cosa más?_ –Petra se reprendió mentalmente por su pregunta y asintió, temblorosa.

_–Puede ir tomando asiento… ah, si desea._

* * *

A la hora de acostarse, aquella noche, Petra caminaba hacia su habitación con el rostro rojo. Sus emociones, aquella noche habían llegado al límite insospechado. No hubo mayores problemas con la cena, a todos les gustó bastante y alabaron sus cualidades como cocinera. No obstante, cuando la mayoría de los platos habían sido ya lavados e ingresaba otro escuadrón a cenar, Petra se había quedado para terminar de ordenar todo. Levi se quedó con ella, observándola.

_– ¿Sabes?_ –comentó repentinamente, Petra se giró a verlo mientras barría. Levi no espero a que respondiese_–. Realmente, deberías preparar el café como cocinas._

Un sonrojo escaló rápido por sus mejillas. Petra miró al piso compenetrada en su tarea antes de hablar, intentando evitar contacto visual con el hombre que había inclinado su silla hacia atrás solo para apoyar los pies sobre el respaldo de otra silla, cercana a él.

_–Eso hago, pero el tipo de café que a usted le gusta, no es el que yo hago._

_–Entonces deberías cambiar el tipo de café que haces._

_–No cambiaré para ser de su agrado –_observó ella, refiriéndose al café, aunque no sonó así.

Petra, no cayó inmediatamente en lo que estaba diciendo. Levi, sí. El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, viendo si ella reaccionaba y, al no hacerlo, habló:

_–No necesito que lo hagas, dejarías de gustarme._

Pronunció las palabras con los ojos cerrados, aunque, aun así, pudo percibir los movimientos de Petra tras sus parpados. La muchacha soltó una exclamación, dando cuenta de su error e intentó enmendarlo. Pero en vez de hablar, quiso girarse hacia él y sus pies se enredaron con la escoba, haciéndola caer hacia delante.

Y quizás hubiese caído, de no ser porque el Capitán se movió rápido para atajarla y ayudar a incorporarla.

_–No seas tan descuidada. Te dije que si te lastimas, terminarás perjudicándonos_ –reprendió antes de marcharse.

Petra se había quedado sin palabras, roja como un tomate, apuró su tarea y dejó paso libre a los desconocidos, quienes apenas la miraron. ¿Qué debían pensar de ella? ¿Podían leerla?

Pero… por sobre todo, su cabeza se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras que le dijo su superior.

_"No necesito que lo hagas, dejarías de gustarme"_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Él sabía sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Él tenía sentimientos por ella? O mejor dicho ¿Él tenía sentimientos? Durante los meses que habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido con la falla de los tanques de gas (largos meses que ya se convirtieron en año y medio) ella había descartado toda posibilidad de ser correspondida en sentimientos por él, desde un principio, ya que el porte serio y distanciado de lo que era el contacto humano en sí daba a entender que no poseía intenciones de mantener alguna relación, más que la de superior/subordinado.

Quizás, en el mejor de los casos, oyó mal. Sí, sí. Oyó terriblemente mal, toda una confusión de su cerebro. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era dormir. Dormir y mucho dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaban por su superior, cuatro miembros hablaban entre ellos.

_–Ey, Petra_ –llamó en un momento Erd, en su rostro, la sonrisa burlesca se asomaba como los colmillos de un león.

_– ¿S–si?_ –preguntó ella, totalmente desprevenida.

_–No sabía que sentías algo por Levi, me lo hubieses dicho… Quizás lo podría convencer de que te pidiera una cita._

_– ¡Idiota!–_ reaccionó ella, sonrojada _–No digas cosas de las cuales no tienes fundamentos._

_–Oh, pero los tengo~_

_– ¿Ah? –_la sonrisa se acentuó y la castaña pudo ver como Auruo y Gunther sonreían, divertidos.

_–Maxwell me contó lo que ocurrió en la cocina, después de que nos fuéramos… Él vio cómo te caíste –_comentó Auruo con gracia.

_–No sé lo que te ha contado tu amigo, pero estoy segura de que no fue así –_repuso ella, intentando recuperar la compostura.

_–Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué ocurrió? –_preguntó Auruo, instándola a hablar.

_–Nada que les interese saber_ –respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, enojada.

Erd pasó un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, en un gesto amistoso, fraternal.

_–Vamos, Petra, sincérate con nosotros… somos tus hermanos después de todo. Estamos aquí para cuidarte y defenderte de los tipos malos… y aconsejarte en temas del corazón_ –comentó, sonriendo el rubio.

Sus tres compañeros estallaron en risas y la mujer se deshizo del agarre con torpeza y los enfrentó.

_–No me gusta él ¿de acuerdo? Lo admiro. Es un gran luchador, muy bueno en el manejo de los dispositivos de movimiento tridimensional, es rápido, ágil y fuerte, no por nada él posee el título del_ Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad_–_ explicó, sintiendo su sangre hervir un poco–_. Odio tanto que piensen que porque soy mujer y lo admiro debo de tener algún tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia él._

Tras su breve y mentiroso, pero ferviente, discurso, aquellos hombres se quedaron observándola en silencio, mientras ella terminaba de recuperar la compostura.

_–Perdonen la tardanza ¿Están todos? –_la voz repentina de Levi, con aquella mirada espectral hizo que la muchacha diese un salto y fuese a afilarse con sus compañeros para darle el saludo militar. Sin esperar respuesta, continuó_–. Bien, comiencen dando las veinte vueltas al predio._

El grupo asintió y se disponía a comenzar cuando, Levi observó a Petra.

_–Petra, ajusta tu equipo_ – observó él, señalando que había quedado un poco flojo y bailaba con cada movimiento que la muchacha hacía.

Ella enrojeció y, ante su reacción, pudo oír la risa de sus compañeros.

* * *

Luego de las tareas diarias, el escuadrón quedó libre hasta el anochecer, cuando se efectuaría el último entrenamiento del día. Mientras tanto, en aquellas horas, Levi llenaba algunos informes y reportes en su oficina o leía documentos que requerían de su firma. Todas aquellas burocracias que él tanto odiaba, pero que cumplía diligente.

En esas horas, Petra solía preparar el café para sus compañeros y superior. Así, en aquel momento, la joven entraba a la oficina de su superior. Como todos los días, aquél día también lo hizo.

_–Adelante–_ respondió Levi, como todos los días.

Realmente, estaba nerviosa y no deseaba estar allí, cumplir con la rutina, pero si no lo hacía, levantaría más sospechas. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se puso en automático.

_–Traje café, Capitán ¿Desea un poco?_– ofreció ella, dejando la bandeja de aluminio con la taza y la cafetera en una mesa opuesta a la del Capitán, como todos los días.

_–Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo–_ respondió él, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla, sin mirarla aun.

Sin responder, Petra le sirvió un poco de café en la taza y se la llevó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba. Levi hizo un lugar en el escritorio y tomó un poco, dejándola con rapidez en la mesa.

_–Insípido ¿Qué has hecho?–_ se quejó.

_–Lo siento... menos agua la próxima vez...–_ suspiró Petra queriendo tomar la taza para llevársela, como siempre.

Pero su superior se lo impidió, posando delicadamente su mano sobre el brazo de ella. La muchacha se sonrojó al instante. El pelinegro levantó la vista para observarla detenidamente, y en aquel momento la castaña supo que estaba perdida.

Avergonzada, se mantuvo quieta, observando con detalle la expresión de Levi, a pesar de querer salir corriendo del lugar. Sabía que él no tardaría en averiguar lo que ella estaba experimentando y, menos tiempo, en saber que se relacionaba con él.

Como si un felino fuese, Levi abrió los ojos un poco más, mostrándose curioso, sorprendido y quizás atónito.

_– Así que es eso..._– musitó quedamente mientras giraba su silla para verla mejor, pero sin soltarla aun_–. Ya me parecía que estabas distinta últimamente..._

Petra intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Su rostro se enrojeció.

_– Puedo preguntar desde cuándo, ¿Petra?–_ preguntó con calma y cierta cautela. Ella apenas movió sus labios.

_–Nno lo sé..._

_–Una mujer tan aguda como tú, estaría al tanto de sus propios sentimientos..._

Petra bajó la mirada, sabía que su ahora o nunca había llegado... y sin embargo, le costaba hacerle frente. Se mojó los labios antes de admitir la verdad.

_–Creo que... desde hace un año y medio, señor._

_–¿Crees?_

_–Al menos... desde que lo empecé a notar..._

Silencio. Levi la observó, como pensando en las posibilidades. Movido por la curiosidad, no se resistió a preguntar.

_– ¿Por qué?_

El cuerpo de ella experimentó una sacudida que su superior notó. Respirando hondo, intentando mantener el control, se animó a responderle.

_–Porque... Al principio, sabía que lo admiraba, señor, pero al ingresar al escuadrón y conocer sus manías, su... carácter difícil y... ver en usted esa mirada tan... aterradora, creí que... nunca...–_ su voz amenazaba con quebrarse y traicionarla. Levi solo la miraba, atentamente_–... Pero entonces, conocí esa segunda parte de usted, la que se esconde bajo esa coraza... ruda e indiferente. Y... como que me gustó... me gustó saber que había alguien a quien podría apreciar. Alguien en quien podía confiar en su buen juicio y que… alguien en quien no dudaría cuando me ordenase algo._

Su superior guardó silencio, leyendo el rostro de su subordinada, quien intentaba mantener la compostura.

Así, otros tortuosos minutos de silencio se hicieron un lugar entre ellos y Levi, lentamente, quitó su mano del brazo de ella, como devolviéndoselo. Petra se quedó en su sitio, muda, roja, abrumada.

Cuando la situación parecía tener una respuesta, la puerta se abrió sin reparos, evidenciando que lo que los interrumpía tenía una alarmante importancia. Erd no reparo en Petra ni su condición hasta que mucho más tarde.

_–¡Capitán! Acaba de llegar un telegrama urgente del comandante. Requiere su presencia en Sina de inmediato. Hay una reunión de emergencia_

Levi tomó el telegrama que su segundo le extendió y lo leyó a medida que se ponía de pie lentamente. Al finalizar la lectura, sonrió con cierta amargura.

_– ¿Todos los hombre de alto rango? En peor momento no podría llegar..._–comentó dirigiendo una corta mirada a Petra–_. Haz que preparen mi caballo. Erd, quedas a cargo, sabes lo que hay que hacer por el tiempo en el que me ausente..._

* * *

Cortos minutos después, Petra le estaba entregando el caballo a su dueño con la mirada baja. No se atrevía a mirar a Levi a los ojos y él, simplemente, no podía impedírselo.

_–Escucha…_ –le expresó en un quedo susurro, llamando la atención de la joven–._ Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente._

Un suave sonrojo volvió a posarse sobre sus mejillas y Levi no necesitó más confirmación que eso para saber que ella había escuchado.

_–En cuanto vuelva, hablaremos._

* * *

Nop, no podía hacerlo tan fácil ;)

Me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo, a decir verdad. Junto con el one-shot_ Cumpleaños,_ son los que más me he divertido xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer!


	3. Él Podía Decir Lo que Pasó Después

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**3. Él Podía Decir Lo que Pasó Después.**

Levi no tuvo que soportar una noche de discusiones burocráticas en donde la vida humana tenía tan poco valor. No. Comparado con lo que padeció, aquello parecía el mejor de los paraísos. Él debió de soportar siete días con sus correspondientes noches aquél calvario. No había otra cosa que detestase tanto como ver a los hombres más poderosos de la humanidad hablando de los civiles y del ejército mismo como simples objetos.

Y después pretendían, aquellos hombres y los cabecillas reales del ejército, quienes en su maldita vida vieron un Titán, que los propios soldados no se relacionasen entre sí de manera más romántica. Qué absurdo. Qué estúpido.

De cualquier manera, hacían bien en mirar hacia otro lado en la práctica y desplazarse de la teoría. Pero nadie debía comentarlo en voz alta, porque a la hora de las formalidades, la teoría debe aplicarse eficientemente.

Apartándose de aquél detalle nimio, Levi intentaba prestar atención al debate, a como, descaradamente, la realeza insinuaba que los sobrevivientes de la Caída del Muro María debían de sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad, que sino, la comida no sería suficiente para toda la humanidad (y tenían la cara para decir que no sería suficiente para la humanidad, cuando por humanidad, se contaban sólo a ellos) por un único motivo: al regresar, él iba a querer poner al tanto de la situación a su escuadrón.

Le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento a Irvin, quien lo ignoró completamente. Él sabía que el rubio alto y poco oportuno para convocar este tipo de reuniones (aun sabiendo que Irvin no era el responsable, pero Levi se sentía más a gusto echándole la culpa a él), era la única persona cuya voz tenía algo de peso de todos los miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Levi sabía que él mismo, no era alguien agradable a ojos de la nobleza… a ojos de todos los habitantes de Sina, a decir verdad, y poco le importaba eso cuando sabía que el rubio podía ser el que más se acercase a convencerlos de lo contrario.

Peeero… Levi también sabía que, en orden de proteger a la humanidad, de vez en cuando, había gente que debía de morir. Y él único para enfrentar esas decisiones, hacerse cargo del resultado y luego mirar el fruto de ello con los ojos abiertos, era Irvin Smith. En más de una ocasión le había dicho que no siempre se podían salvar a todos, que no siempre se lograba el resultado deseado. Pero Levi era más idealista en ese aspecto. Él prefería que todos se salvasen, o en su defecto, muriesen aquellos de narices paradas en lugar de la sacrificada gente del campo, la miserable gente que había habitado al Muro María y sobrevivido a su caída.

Sabiendo entonces que su voz no iba a ser escuchada, Levi sólo podía esforzarse por prestar atención y no morir en el intento. Seguro de que sus subordinados iban a querer saber el porqué de tan horrible decisión.

_–Deberían de poner a la gente del Muro Sina en las primeras líneas –l_e había comentado a Irvin en un descanso. El hombre rió.

_–Cuidado si te escuchan decir aquello, Levi._

_–Sí, sí… lo que digas –_pronunció él, sin prestar mucha atención _–. ¿Cuándo me podré ir?_

_–Falta aún –_se limitó a responder su compañero y le dirigió una corta mirada, con una ceja enarcada en señal de curiosidad _– ¿Por qué tanta prisa en regresar al Cuartel y a las Barracas? ¿Has dejado habitaciones sin limpiar?_

_–Más bien, papeles sin firmar._

_–Ah._

No comentaron mucho más, las bases de su relación se cernían a esas pocas palabras entre descansos y a confiar que, por poco que uno u otro estuviese diciendo, la verdad de su conversación se hallaba en las palabras no dichas. En lo que querían y no expresar.

Lo cierto era que el Capitán de menor estatura, ansiaba volver a los Cuarteles, a su oficina y retomar en el momento y lugar en el que dejó aquella conversación con su subordinada.

¿Interesarle lo que Petra tenía que decirle? Sí, por supuesto. Era la primera vez que notaba que alguien sentía algo así por él. Ya en su pasado, había llegado a conocer a esporádicas mujeres que se sentían por lo peligroso que llegó a ser. Mujeres que veían en él algo que realmente no era, sino que representaba. Y él, propio de su orgullo y de su amor a sí mismo, las ahuyentaba de su lado por el simple hecho de no desear estar con mujeres que podían delatarlo o provocar que lo atrapasen.

Pero Petra…

De alguna manera, había logrado gustarle a aquella chica de amable sonrisa y tiernos ojos. Había logrado gustarle a pesar de lo frío y hosco que podía llegar a ser, de lo exigente y especialmente cruel que podía ser en los entrenamientos que les daba.

Pero también… esa mujer soldado… había logrado despertar algo lento y paulatino en él. Algo que su coraza fría lograba ocultar muy bien.

_Deseo._

El deseo de saber lo que era sentirse especialmente querido, que se lo apreciase por lo quien realmente era y no por lo que era. El deseo de sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él, que se alegrase de verlo y tuviese un repertorio de sonrisas cálidas y dulces solo para él. El deseo de saber lo que era un abrazo cariñoso o amoroso y no la simple sombra o apariencia de ello.

Ella era sencilla, simple, fresca y dulce. Muy dulce. Y lo era, a pesar de ser un soldado perteneciente a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Y lo era, a pesar de ser una de las mejores entre los suyos. Una de las más competentes y con un potencial a explotar que sería grato verla convertida, alguna vez, en una increíble guerrera.

Ella era esa dualidad, curiosa y llamativa, de dulzura con fuerza, de inteligencia con un corazón puro y noble. Era una persona curiosa a ojos del Capitán. Una mujer admirable. Una mujer digna de estar en su escuadrón.

Con la mejor mirada de indiferencia, Levi se reclinó en su silla y dejó que sus oídos se llenaran de palabras vacías, cargadas de porquería.

* * *

Petra llevó aquella semana mal también. Los nervios le jugaban en contra, no podía dormir, le costaba comer, le costaba concentrarse y, de a poco, iba ganando enojo. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto en regresar? ¿Por qué le había hecho todas esas preguntas? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en Sina?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su mente percibió que sus pies dejaban de estar en el suelo y su espalda se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo, con gran rapidez. No pudo hacer nada para evitar el fuerte impacto, era tarde cuando quiso reaccionar. Inmediatamente, Erd le ofreció una mano.

_–Cielos, Petra, me lo estas dejando muy fácil ¿Qué pensaría el Capitán si te viese así? –_comentó el rubio mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

_–No creo que quiera pensar en eso ahora._

Estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo hacían a modo de pre–calentamiento. Un modo de entrenar y desahogarse, distinto al método que elegiría Levi, pero como Erd era el que se encontraba al mando… nadie sacaba a colación aquel hecho.

Erd había estado notando aquella conducta tan–poco–Petra desde el día siguiente a la partida del Capitán y le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, sin comprender que sucedía.

_–Bueno, al menos, él volverá pronto._

_– ¿Pronto? Ha estado exactamente cuatro días fuera. Cuatro. Cuatro largos días cuando sólo suele estar día y medio, como mucho_ –se quejó ella.

Erd se la quedó mirando y, lentamente, su boca se fue abriendo hasta formar una perfecta "O". Petra lo miró sin alterarse, al menos, lo hizo, hasta que él alzo su mano, señalándola.

_–Tú… –_pronunció lentamente_–… Mentirosa…_

_–Shhhh… –_se apuró a callarlo.

_– ¿Tan poco confías en nosotros?–_ habló, de manera dramática

_–No digas esas cosas, ¡sí confío en ustedes!–_ replicó ella haciendo gesto de que se calmara.

_–Entonces me dirás que hacías esa vez en la oficina de él._

_–Sólo fui a ofrecerle café, como siempre. –_ se justificó, restándole importancia

_–No fue como siempre, ¡tu cara te delataba!_

La muchacha, poniéndose nerviosa, comenzó a sentir sus ojos arder.

_–Yo... fui ahí... como siempre–_ comenzó a explicarse, demasiadas emociones pasando sobre su ment_e–. Pero él me miró... y me vio... y supo... y ¡apenas pudimos hablar porque llegaste con ese horrible telegrama!_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, Erd dejó de actuar y la miró preocupado. Se llevó una mano al nacimiento de su cabello y supo que no podía hacer mucho. Sabía que se venía un llanto. Un llanto de tensión, de nervios y angustia. Con cuidado, dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de ella, llamándole la atención.

_–Está bien, lo siento, lo siento–_ se expresó–._Aún no has recibido respuesta, ¿verdad?_

Sin querer hablar, ella asistió y Erd suspiró. Conocía esas señales, las había padecido el día que le pidió salir a su actual novia y ésta dijo que lo pensaría. Como su día libre finalizó y tuvo que volver al cuartel, pasó tres horribles semanas de larga espera hasta que ella le mandó una carta dándole el si. Si bien ese fue el momento más alegre, feliz y lleno de dicha en su vida, no podía evitar recordar por lo que tuvo que pasar para que aquello ocurriese.

La espera era lo más difícil siempre.

* * *

Al finalizar aquella tortuosa semana, Levi se sintió más que agradecido al volver a montarse a su fiel caballo y guiarlo en dirección a los Cuarteles que se encontraban en Rose. Quería llegar rápido, odiaba dejar las cosas inconclusas y, aquella semana en específico, resultó ser terriblemente agotadora en un sentido anímico. En más de una ocasión se fue de la sala para evitar usar su lenguaje acostumbrado, haciendo quedar mal a su amigo. Aquellos días, si no se la pasaba iracundo, se la pasaba pensando en la situación que había dejado atrás y, eso, solía ponerlo de menor humor. Hanji estuvo bromeando gran parte de los descansos sobre eso y ni siquiera sus miradas frías y amenazantes lograron callarla.

Pero ahora, todo eso había terminado ya. Una vez subido a su corcel, a penas le dio un saludo de despedida a Irvin y se largó a la carrera, sintiendo que respiraba un aire de libertad, un aire limpio, puro. Con él, llevaba varios papeles con las indicaciones que debían de tomar para llevar a cabo aquél plan de "Campaña por la Reconquista del Muro María". Algo en lo que no deseaba pensar.

Le habrá tomado un buen tiempo en llegar, finalmente, al Cuartel. Atardecía y, por la hora en su reloj, Levi podía deducir que sus subordinados se encontraban entrenando, posiblemente, bajo algún tipo de régimen liviano a manos de Erd. Caminó, con calma, hacia el campo de entrenamiento, solo para descubrir a tres de los miembros de su escuadrón, todos los hombres, de los cuales, sólo dos se encontraban haciendo una serie de sentadillas y abdominales.

_–Debemos lucir estúpidos siendo sólo dos... –_pudo escuchar a Auruo quejarse. Erd, se encontraba de pie, observándolos.

_–Me encantaría poder acompañarlos, chicos –_dijo con un aire de despreocupado y se señaló el brazo que se escondía bajo su chaqueta–_. Pero no puedo._

_–Erd –l_lamó Levi, haciéndose notar. A una señal del rubio, los otros dos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y le hicieron el saludo militar. Levi hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que descansaran _– ¿Qué haces?_

–Oh... ¿Esto? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido–. Hace cosa de dos días, entrenando, caí mal y me lastimé el brazo. Nada que lamentar, no se preocupe, señor. Sólo estaré un par de días en reposo.

Levi asintió, inmutable.

_– ¿Qué hay de Petra?_–Erd sonrió levemente. Levi enarcó una ceja. Erd dejó de sonreír, se aclaró la garganta.

_–Esta empacando._

_– ¿Empacando?_

_–Sí, señor, usted le dio... este día y la mitad del otro libre._

_–Oh...–_ No, no lo recordaba. Tanta basura elitista le estaba arruinando su memoria–. _Bien, vayan a las duchas y luego, a mi oficina. Hay noticias que debo comentarles._

_– ¡Señor, sí señor! –_ Auruo y Gunther volvieron a la posición de firmes y saludaron, antes de marcharse.

Erd se acercó lentamente, pensando las palabras que iba a emplear.

_–Ella aún se encuentra en su habitación, según tengo entendido. Pasó a despedirse cuando comenzamos... hará media hora –c_omentó, suavemente_–. Conozco de buena mano, que tarda mucho en hacer sus maletas._

_–No sé de lo que hablas –_se limitó a expresar Levi dándole la espalda, pero el rubio sonrió.

_–Así que es de los que quiere el bajo perfil... –_musitó.

_– ¿Has dicho algo?_

_–No, señor, nada señor._

* * *

Quizás, al anochecer, hubiese problemas si un hombre se adentraba en las Barracas, particularmente, las femeninas. Pero no era de noche, atardecía y tardaría en irse la luz del sol. Además, él era un Capitán y su subordinada, la única mujer de su escuadrón. Caminándose por los pasillos, sabiendo cuál era la habitación de ella, Levi iba pensando qué era lo que iba a decir, a expresarle. Pero sabía que nada salía como uno planeaba. También, sabía que lo correcto era no pensar demasiado para evitar confundirse y arruinar la situación.

Se detuvo al llegar al umbral de la habitación de la castaña de ojos claros. Su puerta, estaba abierta y, desde su posición, podía ver la maleta a medio hacer, abierta, con ropa tirada al azar. Tan... poco ordenado. Se acercó más, recargándose en el umbral, al percibir la figura de Petra en ropas de civil, inclinándose sobre la maleta para colocar descuidadamente algunas pertenencias.

_–Si no lo ordenas, necesitarás el doble de equipaje –_comentó Levi, llamando su atención.

Ella se giró para verlo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, a medida que un rubor, que él tan bien recordaba, inundó sus mejillas.

_–Capitán... señor, regresó –_expresó ella a media voz.

Lentamente, se reincorporó y, sin quitar su vista de ella, pasó al interior. Con una mano y sin girarse, cerró lentamente la puerta que dejaba atrás.

_–Te dije, hablaríamos cuando volviese._

Ella asintió y miró hacia el suelo.

_–Estoy a punto de irme yo ahora... _–comentó angustiada.

_–Pero puedes retrasarte algunos minutos._

Petra levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia él, quien parecía inmutable. Sonrió, temerosa.

_–Sí... no estaría mal retrasarme un poco._

_–Bien._

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación. Levi no tardó en notar lo distinta que se veía con aquellas chatitas negras, esa pollera ancha de color azul verdoso que dejaba ver sus tobillos y esa veraniega blusa blanca. Se veía más frágil así, más delicada. Él no recordaba haberla visto nunca de esa manera.

_–Um ¿Cómo le fue en Sina? –_preguntó Petra con intenciones de bajar el nivel de tensión que había en el lugar.

_–Terrible._

_–Oh, lo siento._

_–No hay nada que sentir. Es normal. Es un lugar horrible para estar._

_–Ya veo._

_–Te llevas muy bien con Erd Gin –_observó Levi, sin tono alguno en su voz. Petra abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

_–Sí... fuimos vecinos. Nos criamos juntos hasta que mi abuelo murió –_expresó ella, recordando _–Luego me nos fuimos a vivir al pueblo de mi abuela, a cuidar de ella. Me acuerdo que ella hacía unos panes deliciosos... Luego de que ella y mi madre muriesen, en un feo invierno, decidí unirme al ejército. La vida se había vuelto demasiado triste y aburrida sin ellos. Mi abuela siempre me hablaba de lo lindo que sería levantar la cabeza y no ver murallas en el horizonte... Y, pienso que... Oh, disculpe señor, lo debo estar aburriendo._

Levi negó rápido con la cabeza, adoptando una posición más cómoda. Estaba cansado, sí. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos y a la luz de la habitación, se notaban bastante bien, quería ir directo al grano, pero se había dado cuenta de que si la hacía hablar de algo, lo que fuese, ella se relajaría sola.

_–No, continua –_pidió mirándola–. _Tengo el deseo de conocerte mejor._

El sonrojo se acentuó más en ella y miró hacia el suelo nuevamente. Se hizo silencio. Levi suspiró, cansino.

_–Continua –_repitió–_. Es una orden._

Esta vez, Petra levantó la mirada y asintió, tragando en seco.

_–P-pienso en hacer realidad aquellas palabras que me decía mi abuela, señor. En las expediciones de las que he participado, siento que el aire y el entorno que hay fuera de las murallas es distinto. Es más limpio... más libre –_se explicó, algo nerviosa_–. Por eso, me alisté en el ejercito. Y, durante la ceremonia de iniciación... volví a encontrarme con Erd. Me ha dado mucho alivio... su compañía, señor. Una cara conocida que te da fuerzas para seguir, es algo... valioso y preciado._

Levi asintió y el silencio volvió a formarse. Por las ventanas, entraba una brisa veraniega suave que hacía mover las cortinas blancas.

_–¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor? –_él no contestó, sólo la volvió a mirar–._ De verdad... de verdad dijo aquellas cosas. Es decir... si de verdad piensa aquellas cosas... yo... digo..._

_–¿Qué cosas? –_preguntó calmado, incorporándose lentamente.

Petra sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, lo escuchó, inclusive. Volvió a tragar notoriamente e intentó armarse del valor que poseía.

_–A lo que dijo el día antes de irse... y ahora _–se explicó–._ Que yo... que yo le gusto como soy... y que... que quiere conocerme._

Levi no recordaba haber pronunciado aquellas palabras literales, pero sí algo que podía significar eso. Soltando un leve suspiro, caminó decidido hacia ella.

_–Petra, sabes que tiendo a ser bueno con las palabras a menudo _–se acercaba rápido, pero a la vez lento. Parecía un felino que se deslizaba suavemente por el terreno. Petra no quiso moverse y, pronto, lo vio frente a ella, a pocos centímetros.

Esta vez, él la miraba esperando una respuesta.

_–Sí, señor... lo sé _–pronunció lentamente, sin estar muy segura de saberlo realmente. El pelinegro no dijo mucho entonces.

Con un suave, pero rápido movimiento, pasó su mano detrás del cuerpo de ella, rodeando uno de sus brazos y la mitad de su espalda. Escaló hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cabellera y enredó los dedos entre aquellas finas hebras que parecían teñidas de un color calabaza al contraste del sol. Un electrizante escalofrío pasó por la médula de Petra y ella contuvo la respiración, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían tan grandes como podían.

La otra mano, rodeó su cadera y la empujó hacia su cuerpo masculino, provocando que la chica emitiese un sonido ahogado. Levi se deslizó hacia ella, acercando su rostro, sereno, hacia el de ella con un único y claro objetivo. Uno que Petra nunca imaginó que sucedería.

La textura de aquellos aterciopelados labios resultó adictivo. Levi acentuaba sus movimientos, guiando a la joven en cada una de sus jugadas, una joven que no sabía donde posicionar sus manos, una joven que estaba sorprendida por la acción nunca esperada. Sus lenguas nunca entraron en juego aquella vez, él ni siquiera intentó quitarle la ropa. Pero los sentimientos, la esencia estaba clara allí. Él quería más de ella. Deseaba más de ella. Pero no había lujuria en sus actos. No había sed carnal. Sólo había una curiosidad insaciable, ganas de explorar, de conocer y de amar. Su cuerpo firme al de ella, seguro y confiado le quería transmitir lo que él no podía decirle. Lo que le costaba expresarle. Él estaría allí, para ella, para todo lo que necesitase, para darle caricias, para entregarle sus sentimientos, para escucharla. Para querer quererla como nunca lo quisieron a él.

Trémula, Petra llegó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Su cuerpo tembloroso, emocionado, a penas podía responderle ¿Por qué luchar contra Titanes a veces era más fácil que las cuestiones del amor? Ella no quería ser una figura de arcilla maleable. La mujer deseaba poder demostrarle lo que su corazón tenía para ofrecerle. Pero, también, ella se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía mucho aún. Que gracias y sabía su nombre, su edad y cómo ingresó al ejército. Ah, y su hobby preferencial.

Bajó sus manos a los hombros de él y, con miedo, a penas aplicó un poco de presión. Levi se detuvo al instante y se separó de sus labios. La miró. La contempló. La observó. La analizó. La leyó.

Los ojos de ella estaban cubiertos con una suave capa de lágrimas. Aún así, ella sonreía. Temblorosa, como últimamente era, comenzó a rodearle el cuello nuevamente, entrelazando sus propias manos al final.

_–Yo también deseo conocerte, Levi._

Esta vez, fue Levi el que sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo. Sus manos soltaron lo que sostenía y se desplazaron hacia la espalda de Petra. Su mentón, descansó sobre el hombro de ella, en muda respuesta.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó también, reposando su frente en el borde del hombro de él. Ambos se quedaron así, en un silencio placentero durante varios minutos. Disfrutando del otro, de su calor, de su aroma, de su presencia, intentando aprovechar el momento hasta el último instante antes de volver al mundo real y separarse por unos días más.

Con un delicado beso en el cuello de su Capitán, Petra se despidió, horas después, de él segundos antes de subirse al carruaje simple y militar que la llevaría a casa de su padre.

* * *

Bien... me emocioné demasiado y anduve todo el día escribiendo esto ¿Cómo? Ni la más pálida idea. Es la 01:39 en este momento. Plena y fría noche. Cruzando los dedos para no ser descubierta xD

Adoro a Erd. Lo amo. Y tengo el headcanon de que él y Petra son amigos desde antes de la milicia. Espero que no haya quedado muy dulzón, rozando lo empalagoso.

No soy muy fan de hacer mucho hincapié en las referencias históricas de la trama, así que a lo mejor, figurarán por encima. Lo bueno, es que tendré 3-4 años en los que no se menciona ningún suceso relevante.

Bien. para el próximo... de verdad voy a tardar más, esta vez, sí lo prometo (ok... eso suena tan... raro) Simplemente, porque no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cómo voy a encararlo (en mi guía, sólo aparece el nombre del cap. Tengo el 5-7-8-9 más o menos planeados, pensados e imaginados. El 4 y el 6, no. ¿Por qué? Porque la diferencia que hay entre el 3 y el 5 es tanta que necesitó un cap intermedio... duh. Y el 6 no está porque pensaba hacer un lemon y cuando lo intenté, me di cuenta que estoy demasiado verde para eso)

Un pequeño-gran agradecimiento **Andrea Paola **y a** "hola"**, que me dieron un review. Gracias, mujeres =D (u hombre xD), ¡me alegra que les guste y que quieran seguir leyendo! Así mismo, gracias a todos por pasarse a leerla n.n


	4. La Fuerte Relación del Escuadrón de Levi

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**4. Descanso: la relación entre los miembros del Escuadrón de Levi.**

Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento. Su Capitán lucía de mal humor ese día. Sus subordinados masculinos estaban a sus espaldas riendo en silencio. Petra se encontraba frente a él, con las mejillas rojas y lágrimas en los ojos. ¿La razón de aquello? Se encontraba en la fracasada campaña de reconquista, finalizada hacia tan solo el día anterior.

Cinco meses en aquel campo de masacre y, el día anterior, antes de volver a los benditos muros, Petra quiso salvar a un muchacho que hacía poco había entrado en la edad mínima para alistarse en el ejército. El chico resultó ileso. ¿Petra?... bueno, ella se rompió un brazo algunas costillas.

Aún no habían pasado doce horas desde su regreso, y tras el diagnóstico médico de yeso y reposo, un aliviado pero enfurecido Capitán se encontraba reprendiéndola. ¿Cómo? Tironeándole de ambas mejillas al tiempo la sermoneaba.

_–Idiota. No eres una novata y no eres cualquier soldado. Perteneces a mi escuadrón y lo único que has hecho es poner en ridículo nuestra imagen de grupo especial. ¿Acaso tienes la cabeza llena de porquerías? ¿O solo tienes aire? Cuando te recuperes, me encargaré de que pases por un entrenamiento intensivo que..._

Hacía rato que ella no escuchaba. También, hacia bastante que había dejado de sentir sus mejillas. Sabía muy bien que Levi estaba preocupado por ella, no solo en el sentido de su superior, sino que en el sentido del hombre que estaba saliendo con ella.

_–Lo siento mucho Capitán... señor–_ expresó entre quejido y quejido con una voz nasal.

_–No te di permiso para hablar._

Por otra parte, sus compañeros lo estaban pasando de lo lindo a costa suya, riendose silenciosamente, a espaldas de su Capitán de la situación. Levi había comenzado con aquellas actitudes hacia cosa de un mes o dos, y fue de una manera tan imperceptible, que ninguno de ellos lo tomó como si fuese algo de otro mundo.

_–Levi –_ llamó la voz de Irvin, provocando que se detuvies_e–. ¿No te he dicho que no maltrates a tus subordinados?_

Rápidamente, los hombres dejaron de reír y procedieron a realizar el saludo militar. Levi soltó a Petra de un lado y giró para ver a su amigo.

_–Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo –_se defendió. Irvin asistió

_–Ven aquí, hay un tema que necesito discutir contigo._

El hombre dejó a Petra para luego y se acercó al comandante. Al recibir la orden de descanso, sus compañeros se acercaron a la muchacha.

Rápidamente, ella se vio siendo abrazada por Erd, quien, a uno de sus lados, le acariciaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, con intenciones de despeinarla. Gunther reía y le daba suaves palmaditas en la coronilla. Auruo defendía el actuar de Levi, llamando mocosa a la chica.

Dejaron de hacerlo en el instante en el que un comentario del Comandante llegó a sus oídos.

_–Estos chicos te hacen bien, Levi._

_–Cállate, los harás sentirse importantes._

No tardaron en hacer memoria sobre como era su Capitán el día que lo conocieron: frio, distante, solo daba órdenes y nunca los acompañaba durante las comidas y los baños luego de las expediciones.

Primero, fue el hincapié que hacía para que no se lastimasen innecesariamente. Después fue su compañía durante las comidas, solo los seguía, silencioso, hasta el comedor y los acompañaba sin comer o hablar. Una vez, Erd se ofreció a cocinar y él empezó a comer junto a ellos, al tiempo que se establecía la costumbre de cocinar entre ellos. Comenzaron a bañarse en compañía de su superior cuando Irvin los acompañó tras una expedición.

En el medio, llegó Petra al escuadrón y, si bien, a Levi le costó acostumbrarse a ella, pronto las relaciones entre el superior y los subordinados se suavizaron. Incluso, Erd podía bromear en presencia del Capitán sin ningún inconveniente, salvo el de que ninguno de sus comentarios lo hacía reír.

Luego, de alguna manera, comenzaron a escucharlo hablar otra cosa que no fuesen órdenes, quizás algún insulto o algún comentario despectivo hacia Hanji o alguna queja sobre Irvin.

Y así, hasta llegaron a mantener alguna que otra charla esporádica sobre libros o algún concierto de música. E incluso, ahora, él se daba la libertad de darles un tirón de orejas, mejillas o cabellos, según fuese la víctima, cuando la ocasión lo ameritase.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, sintiendo una extraña y curiosa sensación se apoderó de ellos, aquella persona en las que confiaban, los quería. Ellos habían ablandado su corazón de hielo.

Se miraron entre sí, azorados y se sonrieron bobamente. Y, como si tuviese un tercer ojo, Levi levantó el tono de su voz.

_–Ustedes tres, cien vueltas al campo. Petra, limpia la biblioteca del cuartel. No quiero ver una sola partícula de polvo. Y, ustedes, si no completan la serie en diez minutos, correrán el doble._

...Aunque eso no significaba que le hubiesen ablandado del todo.

* * *

Petra había intentado limpiar las bibliotecas, pero las estanterías eran demasiado altas y no podía alcanzarlas sin una escalera de mano. Y no podía hacer aquel tipo de esfuerzos.

Por eso, decidió ir a buscar a Levi a su oficina. Más allí no lo encontró. Debía de seguir atormentando a sus compañeros, o hablando con el comandante.

Recién, alrededor de una hora y media de espera, Levi ingreso a la oficina, con una cara de hastío y una gran pila de papeles bajo el brazo. Petra lo observó en silencio hasta que él reparó en ella.

_–Levi, ¿está todo bien? –_ preguntó ella con un semblante ya preocupado. Se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre cuando estaban a solas.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Estaba cansado.

_–Solo es papeleo. Nada más–_ repuso mientras avanzaba hacia su escritorio.

_–Lo siento–_ expresó entonces ella_–. Sé que debí cuidarme mejor, pero no puedo quedarme quieta y ver cómo la gente muere frente a mis ojos._

Levi se detuvo para observarla con más cuidado mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

_– ¿Me estás leyendo, Petra?._

_–Como a un libro, saaar... Levi–_ quizás aún no se había acostumbrado del todo–_. Realmente lo siento._

_–... Procura extremar cuidados–_ le pidió acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarla–. _Solo... quiero que sobrevivas._

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de recibirlo con el brazo abierto y permanecer unos pocos minutos en compañía.

_– De todas maneras, ¿Por qué estas aquí?¿Tan pronto terminaste con tu tarea?_

_– De hecho, venía por eso _–expresó ella sonriendo sutilmente, con un leve rubor, dejando que él le acomodase los mechones de cabello que solían molestarle_–.No puedo subirme a una escalera para limpiar las estanterías de arriba. Y usted sabe que para limpiar las estanterías de abajo primero debe limpiar las de arriba así se evita que el polvo caiga sobre lo ya limpiado..._

_–Quien termine último te ayudará a limpiar–_ decidió entonces, observando el rostro de ella algún tiempo, viendo aquella expresión de inocencia y curiosidad.

_– ¿Cuantas vueltas tienen que dar?_–preguntó siguió manteniéndole la mirada.

–Quinientas vueltas–respondió a medida que se alejaba de ella y volvía la vista a su escritorio, comenzando a ver los papeles.

_– ¿Tanto? ¿Por qué?_

_– Porque no completaron las cien vueltas, les agregue 100 por cada uno._

_– Pero serían... trescientas vueltas en total_**–** calculó

_–Cuatrocientas, si agregas las cien originales._

_– ¿Y las cien que faltan?_

_–Por estar muy cariñosos_–respondió con una voz sutil y fría.

* * *

_– Así que... tú terminaste último..._– comentó Petra, horas después, en el campo de entrenamiento.

Auruo descansaba frente a ella y solo atinó a mirarla en respuesta. Estaba exhausto, sentía que sus piernas eran dos rollos de masa blandengue que no podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo si se ponía en pie. Ella le sonrió, calmadamente.

_–No te va a gustar lo que Levi me dijo–_ comenzó.

_–Que quien terminé de último, ayude a la chiquilla. –_ Respondió con dificultad_–. Nos lo dijo antes de retirase..._

_– ¡Hey! ¡No soy una chiquilla! ¡Apenas tengo un año menos que tú!–_ se defendió ella, dejando pasar aquella información recibida sobre Levi.

Auruo la miró de manera hostil, Petra le devolvió la vista sin entender. Con dificultad, él se arrodilló.

_–Escucha mocosa, meterte en los pantalones de un su..._

El rostro de Petra se enrojeció de pronto, pero su enojo estaba yendo en aumento.

_–No sé de qué hablas y será mejor que pares antes de que digas algo de lo que puedas avergonzarte–_ advirtió intentando controlar el tono de sus voz. Auruo chasqueó la lengua en gesto molesto.

_–Sé muy bien de lo que hablo. He visto cómo se miran. He visto que el Capitán Levi te ha tratado con cierta consider..._

_–Oh, por favor. Él me trata del mismo modo que ustedes. No tiene ninguna consideración conmigo, al igual que ustedes._

_– ¿Seguro? ¿Cuál es el equivalente a estar pellizcándote las mejillas? Puedo no ser un genio, pero me doy cuenta que tiene más confianza y estima a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros..._

_–Yo no soy la que le sigue en la cadena de mando. Es más, inclusive, la mayoría de las tareas importantes las realizan ustedes tres. Yo sólo..._

_–Le sirves café, organizas su correo y te encargas de lidiar con lo que no él no quiere tratar. Son tareas menores, pero que provocan que estés cerca de él la mayor parte del día._

_– ¿Qué estas insinuando?_ –preguntó ella, sintiendo que hacia donde iban aquellas palabras no eran de su agrado. En lo absoluto.

Auruo finalmente logró ponerse de pie, se acomodó el cravat y se inclinó para ver a Petra directo a los ojos.

_–Insinuó que, por el bien del Capitán, él no debería estar preocupándose por problemas de polleras y pantalones._

* * *

Llevaban ya media hora limpiando la biblioteca y los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas del primer piso. Auruo se encargaba de vaciar las estanterías, quitarles el polvo y volver a llenarlas cuando Petra le dejaba los libros, limpios, cerca de él. Al menos, así se manejaban con las estanterías .más altas a las que Petra no podía llegar por su estatura y por sus lesiones.

No habían pronunciado palabras desde lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento. La mujer respiraba enojo y tensión. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer respecto a sus decisiones de vida. Mientras caminaba llevando más libros de los que podía cargar, ella se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente estaba bien que ella y Levi intentaran tener una relación? A él no parecía perturbarle la idea de que su relación no funcionase, quizás porque de los dos, él era el que tenía el poder de mandarla a otro escuadrón si las cosas no funcionaban... pero ahora, le parecía que Levi no haría semejante cosa, claro que eso lo pensaba porque ella estaba enamorada ahora y creía que no podría ver la situac...

Petra tropezó con un pequeño desnivel que hubiese visto si no tuviese la cabeza en otro lado. Por suerte, Auruo pudo prever la caída de la muchacha y reaccionar hábilmente, atajando su caída, aunque no sus libros.

_–Deberías estar más atenta, siempre soy yo el que debe atraparte, mocosa. ¿Cuántas veces van ya? ¿Tres? Porque creo que ya van tres...–_ comentó mientras la dejaba suavemente en el suelo donde Petra se las arregló para ponerse de pie.

_–Si no fuera por tu culpa, a lo mejor no me hubiese caído–_expresó ella, completamente enojada.

Auruo chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de ella, levantando los libros que se habían caído y acomodándolos desordenadamente en la estantería correspondiente.

_–Eres como era mi hermana, terca y testaruda, no sabes cuándo aceptar las palabras de sabiduría._

¿Hermana? En los años que iba conociendo a Auruo, nunca había escuchado que tuviese una hermana, sabia de los cinco hermanos menores que tenía, pero nunca escuchó de una mujer en su familia que no fuese su madre.

Aquello hizo que Petra tuviese una mala sensación en su boca. Perdiendo el enojo, se animó a indagar en el tema:

_–Nunca dijiste algo sobre una hermana._

_–Es porque ella está muerta–_ respondió sin reparos_–. Murió con la caída del muro María. Ella formaba parte de las Tropas Estacionarias. Era exactamente como tú, y debería de tener tu edad, un poco más o un poco menos._

Petra se quedó en silencio. Bajó la cabeza, apenada y culpable. Ahora entendía. No era por Levi de quien se preocupaba.

_–Lo siento. Yo no soy tu hermana Auruo. Sé lo que hago y no me distraigo a mí o al Capitán del objetivo–_comentó ella_–. Él no me ha tenido un gesto dulce conmigo mientras estuvimos en aquella Campaña. Recién cuando volvimos, hoy, hace unas horas, se permitió darse aquél derecho. Y, por mi parte, no es el descuido o la preocupación que me hace ser tan... accidentada. Quiero mejorar en el manejo de los dispositivos de movimiento tridimensional, pero... a menos que me arriesgue y me rompa algunos huesos, no lo lograré._

Tras su discurso, el mayor se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo y Petra, también. Ambos se dedicaron a completar sus tareas.

* * *

Erd y Gunther los encontraron en el medio de aquella situación y, aprovechando que no habían notado su presencia, optaron por mantenerla en anonimato mientras oían.

_–Eres como ella–_ volvió a mencionar Auruo con la voz apagad_a–. Pero no por eso debes experimentar o implementar aquellos movimientos si no estás segura de que resultaran._

No oyeron respuesta por parte de su compañera, pero Auruo continuó hablando.

_–Deberías de pedirle al Capitán Levi que te entrene. Tienen la misma complexión corporal, después de todo... el mismo tipo de entrenamiento deberá de servir..._

_–Ah... Ssí–_asistió ella y por su voz, ambos intuyeron que la muchacha sonreía.

Mirándose el uno al otro, decidieron entrar en escena.

_–Ey, Gunther, ¿sabes por qué el Capitán debe pasar tanto tiempo con Petra? –_Habló Erd en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros_–. ¡Porque es la única que lo hace sentir alto!_

_–¡Ey! ¡No te rías de la altura del Capitán! –_le reprochó la castaña.

* * *

Aquella noche, Petra se dejó caer en una cama que no era suya y miró al techo con un suspiro entre labios.

_–Ha sido un lindo día, ¿no crees, Levi?_

_–Quizás para ti_–respondió sonando cercano a ella–. Ustedes lo han tenido fácil hoy, no están al tanto de mis tareas como su superior.

_–Ya. Sé que pasaste a gran parte del día firmando papeles y escribiendo reportes–_ replicó ella_–. Pero... ¿no te has divertido con esta cena? Todos hicimos nuestra parte._

La razón por la que Erd y Gunther estaban esa tarde en la librería fue para agilizar la tarea que ella y Auruo tenían, así después entre los cuatro, podían preparar una cena especial para ellos y su superior.

_–De vez en cuando, nos hace bien consentir a nuestro Capitán, ¿no creen?_–fue la excusa que usó el rubio para convencerlos y, sinceramente, no hizo mucha falta convencer.

Ni bien los cuatro terminaron con la biblioteca, Auruo fue a darse un baño y Gunther y Petra fueron a hacer las compras, asegurándose de pagar todo con el dinero que juntaron entre los cuatro, del sueldo propio. En tanto Erd fue a cobrar algunos favores y pedir otros. En el medio, se hizo con tiempo para llevarle a Levi una taza de café, con el fin de evitar sospechas.

Una vez de regreso, Petra comenzó a preparar una cena especial, mientras que Gunther, se encargó del postre. Auruo ayudó a Erd en la pequeña misión de "distraer al jefe" y comenzar a ubicar mesas y sillas en la espaciosa habitación de su superior.

_–Es más grande que nuestras cuatro habitaciones juntas_ –observó Erd.

_–Rayos... ya no espero para ser Capitán_ –acotó Auruo.

_–¿Quién? ¿Tú? Llegaría antes un perro sordo y ciego antes que vos._

Hacia las diez de la noche, cuando Levi finalizó sus tareas, Petra y Erd se presentaron ante él, ambos, con una sonrisa cómplice.

A partir de ahí, fue una cena en la habitación del Capitán, bastante invasiva pero lo suficientemente íntima para ellos cinco. Hablaron, brindaron pero no bebieron alcohol, bromearon, halagaron a los cocineros, rememoraron momentos, la pasaron bien.

Pasada la una de la noche, cada uno se fue yendo a sus propias habitaciones tras ordenar y limpiar todo el desorden ocasionado hasta, finalmente, quedar en la habitación unos cansados Petra y Levi. El Capitán se había ubicado en la silla de su escritorio personal, pulcramente ordenado con una agenda, un libro de filosofía y un diario de entrenamiento prolijamente acomodados junto a un lapicero con una o dos plumas y sus correspondientes tinteros.

El pelinegro observó a Petra, tan cómodamente acostada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando por su respuesta.

_–¿Honestamente?_

_–Sí, honestamente_ –confirmó ella, quitándose de manera descuidada sus botas.

_–Ha sido una bonita experiencia _–respondió entonces, provocando una pequeña y tierna risa en ella.

_–¿Bonita experiencia? Levi..._

Él observó cómo lo llamaba y no tardó en acercarse a ella, sentándose a su lado y acariciando aquellos cabellos lacios que caían desprolijamente sobre su rostro y la almohada. Ella lo miró con sus ojos de miel, grandes y expresivos y Levi, no tardó en notar la nube de duda que los opacaban.

_–¿Qué piensas? _–preguntó suavemente, en un susurro audible sólo para ella.

_–¿Crees... crees que esto funcionará?_–aventuró a poner voz a sus miedos. Petra alzó una mano, tocando la mejilla de su superior.

Sus ojos olivas le sostuvieron la mirada a la muchacha mientras el silencio reinaba. Vio que ella estaba estaba realmente preocupada por el devenir.

_–Por supuesto que funcionará._

_–¿Por qué?_

_–Porque nos preocupa. Porque queremos que funcione. Haremos algo _–la simpleza de sus palabras al responder daba cuenta de su creencia en ellas. Petra a veces se preguntaba si el rostro de Levi reflejaría alguna emoción que acompañe aquel suave tono de voz, dulce y que sonaba como terciopelo en sus oídos.

_–Pero... ¿Y si no?_

_–Funcionará._

La seguridad que ponía en aquellas palabras, la mirada fija, brillante y completamente confiada.

Aunque su rostro haya perdido la sonrisa hacía ya tiempo, aunque a primera vista su rostro fuese tan firme y rígido como e mármol... Petra comenzó, en ese instante, a descubrir aquellas pequeñas huellas, aquellas pistas sutiles que reflejaban las emociones que Levi parecía no poseer, pero que poseía tan fervientemente como cualquier otro ser humano. La voz susurrante, la piel suave que la acariciaba, los pequeños ojos oliva que acentuaban el significado, su cuerpo relajado, seguro. Incluso hasta su propia respiración estaba acoplada a lo que él quería demostrar que sentía.

Lentamente, el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica, junto a unos pequeños pétalos de sal que emergían de sus ojos. Levi parpadeó y tomó distancia para ver mejor el rostro de aquella chica por la que sentía cosas extrañas. Su cuerpo, primero se tensó y en sus ojos hubo un brillo de pregunta, de duda, incluso de preocupación. Pero tras una observación más minuciosa, su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos brillaron, quizás mostrando una sonrisa sutil que sus labios nunca manifestarían. Se inclinó más sobre el cuerpo de Petra, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Primero fue un cálido beso en la frente. Luego un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda. Finalmente, un calmado, pero amoroso beso en los labios al tiempo que sus manos se colaban bajo la cabeza de ella, cuidando de no tirar de ninguna hebra castaña-dorada. Para cuando Petra fue consciente, Levi estaba sobre ella, observándola a la espera de una respuesta. Al no tenerla, Levi acomodó la cabeza de ella sobre la almohada y se sentó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarle las costillas o el brazo. Llevándose una mano a la nuca, en un gesto que ella nunca vio de él, Levi suspiró.

_–Somos soldados y, después, humanos, Petra _–explicó él–._ Y estamos en guerra. Vivimos en una guerra continua donde día a día, perdemos a varios de nuestros compañeros. Algún día yo podré perderlos a todos ustedes. O quizás, ustedes me pierdan a mí. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir._

Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y terminó de apartarle el cabello del rostro y la miró largamente antes de reanudar.

_–Desde hace mucho tiempo, decidí vivir el día a día. Intentar... no aferrarme a los que me rodean_ –confesó–._ Pero ustedes cuatro han tenido... han tenido eso que me ha hecho que me encariñe con ustedes, sobretodo, contigo. Has hecho que desee. Has hecho que desee que vivas, que te quedes conmigo otro día más, cada día hasta ahora. Has hecho, has hecho que desee que esto funcione. Y cuando lo deseo, tiendo... a conseguirlo._

Aquellas palabras sin duda fueron nuevas de pronunciar para Levi y, extrañamente sorprendente de oír para Petra, quien, hasta el momento, nunca lo había oído hablar tanto, aunque siempre lo escuchó decir cosas importantes y significativas.

Levi volvió a besarla en los labios, un beso corto y sincero. Petra le correspondió, pasando su brazo bueno por el cuello de él y buscando aferrarse a su cuerpo masculino.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, La castaña observó una grata sorpresa al abrir los ojos. Levi y ella estaban compartiendo cama, con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro, tocándose la frente y mezclando sus cabellos. Si hacer ruido, conteniendo la respiración, Petra pudo observarlo dormir durante lo que parecieron incontables minutos. Vio aquel rostro relajado y calmado que guardaba poca relación con ese hombre de facciones inexpresivas. Pero ese hombre silencioso y hosco también era ese hombre relajado y amoroso que estaba empezando a conocer y por quien sus sentimientos aumentaban cada día más.

Sonrió dulcemente y a penas rozó la mejilla de él con las yemas de sus dedos. Levi a penas se movió, suspiró, pero siguió durmiendo.

Realmente, iba a funcionar lo suyo.

* * *

Bien... ashh... hasta aquí llegué con este capitulo. Me ha costado horrores hacerlo, pensarlo y escribirlo. A pesar de todo, me gusta como quedó. En parte, para expresar en palabras la relación de Levi con su Escuadrón, pues, me basé en fantarts de autores que no conozco y en un ask de Tumblr que me ha sacado montones de sonrisas y me han dado pie para imaginarme y escribir esto owó.

Respecto a Auruo... pues bueno, he leido y visto muchas teorías sobre que él tenía sentimientos por Petra. Y si bien, a una parte de mi le gustan los triángulos amorosos y amores correspondidos, lo cierto es que no me gusta que siempre haya un tercero que tenga que sufrir o desilusionarse y enamorarse de otra persona, o ser un patán. Además... qué sé yo, me cae mejor la idea de que la ve como una hermana menor.

**Klaw,** no te preocupes, cambia tan pocas veces que, cuando lo hace, te deja desorientado. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y que lo hayas podido disfrutar, así como espero que puedas disfrutar este.

**Gibelly,** gracias por tu review y soy mujer, sé que puede no parecerlo por el avatar, pero cuando haga uno nuevo, lo cambiaré.

**"SIGUELA"** ¡Me agrada tu entusiasmo! jaja, espero que puedas disfrutar este cap n.n


	5. Cuando Los Demás Se Enteraron

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**5. Ella Podía decir el día en que su relación se hizo secretamente conocida.**

El tiempo había transcurrido, los días se habían convertido en semanas y las semanas en meses, y luego en años. Así, dos años habían sucedido ya, y la relación entre Petra y Levi había comenzado lentamente a florecer ya.

Petra había logrado descubrir la fórmula de cafeína con la que su superior se sentía a gusto a la hora de firmar largos reportes e informes o a la hora de descansar, así como a veces le gustaba ordenar y limpiar en soledad para poder relajarse y meditar sobre algún tema que le causa problema. También, había descubierto que, bajo toda esa fachada de aborrecimiento hacia Hanji, había una pizca, aunque fuese pequeña, de admiración. Sólo una loca como ella dejaría de lado su sed de sangre por los titanes para dar paso a una sed de conocimiento por ellos.

También, Levi había logrado conocer mejor a aquella chica de cálida sonrisa con una pulcra habilidad para trabajar en equipo y para combatir titanes. Ella no era sólo un corazón cálido y débil. Era una mujer de principios que, si bien, lograba sentirse atraída por hombres fuertes, también buscaba en éstos emociones y compromisos. Sabía que su bebida favorita era el chocolate caliente con una pizca de canela en los días largos de nevadas intensas, los largos abrazos sin palabras y verlo dormir.

No obstante, si había algo que a los dos les molestaba, era, sin lugar a dudas, mantener el secreto.

No es que no pudiesen guardar una cosa así, no obstante, el esfuerzo que había tras eso era, a veces, agotador. Quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche para poder ingresar a la habitación del otro a hurtadillas (Aunque Levi era menos evidente en eso, si quería entrar, entraba argumentando que ella era la única mujer en su escuadrón y realmente necesitaba discutir algún tema con ella), para luego despertarse aún más temprano para marcharse de allí en el silencio y en el anonimato. Tampoco podían tomarse de las manos en público, o él no podía decirle que le quedaba bien su nuevo corte de cabello en frente de otros soldados ¿Sobre los besos? Ni hablar, estaban completamente afuera de la mesa. Tampoco podía mirarse demasiado rato o expresar preocupación por el otro de alguna u otra manera sin exponerse demasiado.

Frente al resto de los miembros de su propio escuadrón, las cosas solían estar, por lo general, más tranquilas. Erd a menudo solía pegarlos el uno al otro de manera deliberada, o dejarlos solos al terminar de comer, de un entrenamiento o cuando se trataba de realizar algún tipo de limpieza. Sólo en presencia de Petra solía burlarse de la relación de ellos, llamándolos tortolitos o haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

_– ¿Qqué? –_ había chillado ella una ocasión, con la cara roja–_. Éeel y yo… nuestra vida privada no es de tu incumbencia._

_–Oh… así que aún no ha sucedido –_sonrió él con sorpresa_–. Es raro, me imaginé que él sería más… activo respecto a eso._

_–¡I–idiota! ¡No ha sido por falta de ganas!_

_– ¿Entonces?_

Petra enrojeció más y bajó la voz de una manera sorprendente. Erd acercó su rostro al de ella, buscando escucharla. Había demasiado ruido alrededor.

_– ¿Qué has dicho? Petra, no se te escucha nada._

_–… He dicho que ha sido porque… porque hay… mucho silencio a la noche… y–y–y yo...–_habló ella con el rostro completamente rojo.

Erd comenzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando la atención de todos.

* * *

Por lo general, Gunther no solía emitir ningún juicio de valor al respecto, pero no era porque la situación le provocase rechazo. Simplemente, no parecía que tuviese nada que aportar o comentar sobre ellos.

_– ¿Por qué?_ –preguntó en una ocasión Petra a su compañero, antes de salir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

_– Eso hombre, ¿Por qué?_ –insistió Erd.

_– ¡Ey!_

_– Miren… Simplemente, me parece que no hay nada por decir que ustedes dos no sepan ya_ –respondió tras un corto suspiro–_. Realmente creo que si él está involucrado contigo de una manera… tú sabes –_bajó la voz debido a que otros dos soldados pasaron junto a ello_s–. Él debe saber los riesgos y las precauciones que debe de tomar. Así, como tú también. Y hasta ahora, ambos han sido muy discretos._

Tanto el rubio como la castaña observaron a Gunther durante unos segundos. Erd fue el que rompió con la atmósfera de seriedad.

_–Cielos, al menos alégrate por ellos. Son felices_ –Petra se sonrojó de golpe.

_–Lo hago. Sinceramente, lo hago_ –admitió Gunther terminando de poner sus cosas en orden–. Sólo que no me parece correcto demostrarlo abiertamente.

Él se fue y Petra se lo quedó observando, aún roja. Erd la miró de reojo y le sonrió, desordenándole el cabello.

Auruo simplemente le dio una que otra palmada en la espalda y, tras eso, comenzó personalmente a molestar a Petra, haciendo imitaciones del Capitán o haciendo algún que otro comentario mal intencionado.

* * *

_–Estoy feliz_ –confesó una vez la muchacha una noche, tras cenar. No había nadie más en el salón más que ella y su superior, quien la miró con curiosidad.

_– ¿A qué viene eso?_

_–Pues… nuestros compañeros, muy a su manera, están contentos con nosotros._

_– ¿Y por qué deberías estar contenta por ello?_ –cuestionó Levi inclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella–. _¿Qué pasaría si no lo estuvieran?_

_–Pues… nada, a decir verdad_ –respondió ella observándolo con una sonrisa tranquila–._ Es sólo que me alegra que ellos puedan ver que estamos bien… y que somos felices. Es como si eso lo hiciese mejor._

_– Entonces ¿Eres feliz, Petra?_

_– ¡Claro que sí! Estar en tu compañía, Levi, me hace verdaderamente feliz–_expresó ella, sorprendiéndose un poco por sus preguntas–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú eres feliz?

Una sonrisa sutil, breve, muy pequeña, apareció por una breve fracción de segundo, que Petra pudo apreciar bien. Él no respondió, no obstante, no fue necesario. Petra le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó sobre la mesa, también, para darle un corto beso en los labios a su superior.

–Me alegro entonces… Ehm ¿Crees que podremos dormir juntos esta noche?

Por toda respuesta, él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y, poniéndose de pie (obligándola a ella a imitarlo), comenzaron a caminar con cuidado hacia allí.

–Haré algo… Haré algo para no tener que sufrir más estos momentos –le prometió mientras miraba hacia el frente.

* * *

Su promesa comenzó a cumplirse exactamente, el día que le siguió. Irvin venía de Sina a mantener una pequeña reunión con los altos rangos del Cuartel que allí se ubicaba. Esto mantuvo a los Capitáns y Mayores ocupados gran parte de la mañana.

Tras el almuerzo y ya finalizada aquella reunión, Irvin ocupó la oficina de Levi con este para conversar un rato. Era, más que nada, una costumbre para ellos en la que el rubio le permitía al pelinegro expresar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos sobre la reunión y cómo se oponía a cualquier decisión que su superior tomó durante ésta.

Por lo general, Irvin escuchaba atentamente, para luego cambiarle de tema por algún nuevo libro que había comenzado a leer o algún nuevo descubrimiento o invento de Hanji.

Siguiendo la costumbre, a pocas horas del almuerzo, Petra ingresó a la oficina de su superior, tocando la puerta primero y anunciándose, trayendo consigo una bandeja con una jarra de café, dos tazas un recipiente con azúcar, un pequeño jarro con leche y tres cucharas.

_–Buenas tardes Petra, gusto en verte_ –saludó cordialmente el Comandante.

_–Buenos días, gracias Comandante_ –devolvió ella el saludo con una sonrisa –_. ¿Desea un poco de café?_

_–De hecho, sí. Hazlo simple, por favor –_pidió antes de volver a retomar la conversación con Levi.

Mientras la muchacha acataba los pedidos y el rubio hablaba con el pelinegro, Irvin notó que, de cuando en cuando, su acompañante parecía perdido o atento a lo que sucedía a sus propias espaldas, como si pudiese deducir lo que hacía su subordinada estando de espaldas a ella.

Finalmente, en el momento en el que Petra se acercó por uno de los costados del escritorio a servirles el café a ambos superiores, Irvin notó como el Capitán de corta estatura, dedicaba toda su atención en ella. No lo hacía de manera inconsciente, pues había algo forzado en su actuar, como si solo lo hiciese para dejarle en claro a él, algo que no quería decirle en palabras.

Petra notaba, también aquél actuar artificial y solo ella podía ponerse nerviosa. Su superior no solía ser tan... descarado con las muestras de su afecto o su atención hacia ella. Algo estaba sucediendo y, a pesar de que pronto lo sabría, no quería pensar qué era.

_–Aquí tiene, Comandante Irvin_ –expresó ella con la voz más calmada que pudo aportar. Primero le sirvió a Irvin, pues era el que poseía más rango allí.

_–Gracias, Petra –_expresó el rubio con más interés en el actuar de Levi.

_–Capitán Levi_ –prosiguió ella girándose hacia él al tiempo que le dejaba la taza frente al pelinegro.

Entonces, al momento en el que ella iba soltar la taza, Levi tomó una mano de ella entre la suya y la colocó a un lado de la taza, dónde entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la sostuvo, firme, mientras le dirigía a Irvin una fija mirada.

Petra dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez y, hacía tanto ruido que ella pensaba que los dos hombres lo oirían. Sentía sus piernas temblar y su boca seca. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo Levi? ¿Por qué lo hacía frente al Comandante? Le dirigió una corta vista a Irvin, quien lucía un rostro libre de emociones, analizando la jugada que Levi acababa de realizar. Inmediatamente, volvió la vista a su propia mano mientras se sentía temblar.

–Petra, calma – pidió Levi sin inmutarse, reforzando el agarre de su mano, transmitiéndole su seguridad.

–Pero, Levi...– se atrevió a decir ella en un tremulo susurro. Él no le respondió.

Él, de todas las personas, no debía verlos a ellos dos juntos, con aquél contacto tan cálido y dulce. Petra no entendía porqué su Capitán hacía aquello, no obstante, esperaba que luego se lo explicase.

Se hizo de nuevo silencio, donde Petra no se animaba a dirigirle una mirada o palabra a Irvin. Incluso, se dio cuenta que tanto un hombre como el otro, estaban manteniéndose la mirada, como expresándose una conversación sin palabras. Realmente, no transcurrió mucho tiempo, sólo que para Petra pareció una eternidad.

Irvin se llevó la taza de café a los labios, cortando el contacto visual con Levi unos segundos, concentrándose en saborear el brebaje oscuro, como si meditase alguna decisión. Al bajar el pequeño recipiente y llevarlo de nuevo a la mesa, sonrió.

_–Esto es nuevo de ti–_comentó finalmente, dirigiéndose a Levi_–. No lo arruines._

_–No lo haré–_ respondió él, aflojando lentamente el agarre que poseía sobre la mano de la mujer de ojos miel. Ella pudo notar que Levi relajaba los músculos de sus hombros. En ningún momento, previo a ello, lo había notado tenso.

* * *

_–Sólo le estaba haciéndole saber del estado actual de nuestra relación–_ le comentó Levi una vez que el Comandante se hubiese retirado.

Petra no había formulado ninguna pregunta, pero agradeció aquella explicación sincera. Su rostro aún estaba rojo y le costaba relajarse. Levi se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó, descansando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de ella. Le dio un ligero y sutil beso en el cuello antes de hablar.

_– ¿Estás bien?_

_–Solo un poco sorprendida... y abrumada. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Levi tardó en responder, pensando detenidamente en las palabras que quería usar.

_–Irvin... es mi compañero_ –respondió finalmente_–. También quiero que se alegre por nosotros._

Petra dio vuelta sobre sí misma y miró a Levi a los ojos.

_–Tiene... sentido. Aunque... tuve miedo que no... lo aprobase_ –él impidió que dijese otra palabra más, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_–Él me deja hacer lo que yo quiera... aunque no lo apruebe_–expresó–_. Incluso, dudo que lo apruebe, pero sabe que mi rendimiento no bajará. Le hice saber que esto viene desde hace tiempo._

_–Pero... no se dijeron casi nada –_observó ella.

_–Él sabe leerme mejor que tú –_comentó, con cierto pesar y molestia_–. Así que... solo le dije lo que él quería saber._

Una cierta punzada de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Petra. ¿Por qué el Comandante podía ser así de cercano con Levi y ella no? Se había estado esforzando duro por entenderlo, por "leer" aquellas expresiones sutiles y vagas que daba cuando quería expresar algo que no fuese a través de palabras. Y... a pesar de sus intentos, ese hombre lo conocía mejor.

_–... Me gustaría poder leerte así_ –suspiró ella. Levi enarcó una ceja.

_–Tú no desconfías de mi como él. No lo necesitas._ –Petra se sonrojó suavemente.

* * *

Ya había comenzado la temporada de frío en el último refugio de la humanidad. Petra salió a hacer las comprar para la cena refugiándose en la capa verde con el símbolo de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Caminaba sintiéndose abrigada, pero sin poder evitar sentir frío en su rostro y en sus manos, las partes de su piel más expuestas, pero no era para hacer tanto alboroto por ello. El mercado quedaba a media hora de caminata desde el cuartel y, si bien estaba al aire libre, la concentración de gente provocaba que hubiese calor humano y hacía que el frío se sintiese menos.

A pocas cuadras, la muchacha descubrió a un niño sentado en la calle con ropas andrajosas y demasiado ligeras para el clima que hacía. El niño, incluso tenía los labios azules y parecía dormir. Sin poder dejar de lado su corazón maternal, la castaña se arrodilló frente a él y le tocó el hombro, intentando despertarlo. La criatura abrió sus ojos grises con sueño y observó a Petra. Sin decir una sola palabra, la soldado se quitó la capa, la dio vuelta para ocultar el logotipo de las Tropas y evitar problemas con los disidentes de su causa, y envolvió al niño con ella. El pequeño, inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse bastante más abrigado, pero antes de que él pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, Petra le acarició el sucio cabello a modo de saludo y se marchó, apurando el paso debido al frío que estaba comenzando a calarle los huesos.

* * *

_– ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_– No podía dejarlo allí sólo, que se congelase del frío que hacía._

_– Pero ahora tú eres la que puede enfermarse. Y tenemos una expedición en pocos días._

Petra se encontraba con el rostro rojo, debido al estado febril en el que se encontraba. En su propia habitación, ordenada de una manera austera, típica y exactamente igual a cualquier otra habitación que se encontrase en las barracas, ella se encontraba allí, cubierta en mantas y frazadas, con un pañuelo húmedo en su frente y, Levi, se encontraba de pie, a la derecha de su cama, observándola con enojo y por ende, con preocupación.

_– ¿Qué se supone que hiciese? –_preguntó ella mientras intentaba acomodarse entre aquél montón de abrigo. Levi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Nada. No se podía hacer otra cosa diferente a la que ella hizo. Levi, posiblemente, no lo hubiese hecho, pero a lo mejor, hubiese encontrado otra manera de ayudar a aquél crío. No es que fuese humanitario (pues, irónicamente, el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad se llevaba terrible con la humanidad en sí), pero incluso él entendía que los niños pequeños tienen todo, menos la culpa de ser como son. Cuando crecían, era otra historia, pero mientras eran unos pobres diablos que no sabían limpiarse la nariz, eran responsabilidad de sus padres.

_–No sirve de nada que pensemos qué se hubiese podido hacer. Tomaste la decisión que te pareció correcta _–respondió, finalmente–._ Descansa y repón energías. Mañana será otro día._

Una vez que su pareja se hubiese marchado, ella se dejó caer sobre su almohada y miró el techo. No tardó en sonreír suavemente. Él se preocupaba mucho por ella, quizás en exceso, pero eso demostraba que, realmente, era muy querida por él.

* * *

Finalmente, su posible enfermedad se curó con una buena noche de sueño, un buen abrigo y buenas comidas.

El día de la expedición había llegado y todos los miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento se preparaban para salir. Hacía frío, aunque no parecía que fuese a llover, pues el cielo estaba despejado. La salida era sencilla, rutinaria, más que nada, para que los nuevos vean cómo se manejaban ellos. Irvin acababa de desarrollar una nueva formación para mejorar las posibilidades de supervivencia y la pondrían por primera vez en práctica aquél día, por lo que la salida fuera del muro Rose sólo duraría menos de medio día.

Caminando, amontonados en un pequeño grupo, el escuadrón de Levi se dirigía hacia Trost, por donde saldrían aquel día. Levi encabezaba la marcha, seguido por Erd, y Petra detrás de él, y Gunther y Auruo cerrando la marcha. Aquél día, Levi no llevaba la capa verde con el distintivo de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, pues Petra llevaba la suya.

_–Verte si el uniforme reglamentario para una expedición... es raro en ti, Levi _–un hombre alto, más que Irvin, se acercó al escuadrón.

Tenía el cabello rubio, corto, y una pequeña barba que mantenía cuidada, sus ojos claros pequeños que no podían evitar mirar con curiosidad al Capitán de corta estatura. A su lado, una mujer de contextura atlética, quizás algo andrógina, de cabello también rubio y grandes ojos claros que mantenían una expresión de serenidad. Ambos iban acompañados por tres soldados, uno de los cuales era una mujer.

_–¡Capitán Mike! ¡Nanaba! –_saludó alegremente Erd al quedar cerca aquellos dos soldados, junto a Petra. Levi no respondió, sólo le dedicó una mirada de reojo –._ ¿No es un maravilloso día? –_preguntó, aunque en su tono había un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

_–En cuanto comencemos a movernos fuera, nos olvidaremos del frío_ –respondió Nanaba relajada–._ El clima es lo de menos cuando luchamos contra los Titanes._

_–Ah, siempre tan calmada ¿No hay nada que te moleste?_

Una pequeña animada se formó entre un escuadrón y otro, en el que únicamente Levi permanecía en silencio y Auruo evitaba decir la menor cantidad de palabras posibles para disminuir los riesgos de morderse su lengua.

Durante el trayecto y entre charla y charla, Mike se dio cuenta de la fragancia combinada de canela con menta que provenía de uno de los soldados a cargo Levi. Disimuladamente, se acercó a la muchacha y la observó. Él nunca olvidaba un aroma, no obstante... la esencia de una persona la acompañaba toda la vida, nunca cambiaba. Y sin embargo, ella olía distinto.

_–Entonces... _–comenzó Mike llamando la atención de Petra, quien le devolvió la mirada con una calmada sonrisa–._ ¿Dónde fue que quedó tu capa?_

_–¿Huh? ¿Cómo...? _–no obstante se interrumpió a ella misma al recordar el detalle extravagante de aquél hombre.

_–Siempre hueles a canela dulce_ –comentó el Capitán de mayor altura–._ Y, Levi, siempre ha olido a menta. No obstante... la capa que llevas, huele a ambos._

Petra sonrió nerviosa. Por supuesto. Sólo aquél hombre que tenía la característica de poseer el olfato más fino que la humanidad jamás haya conocido podía darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

_–Ehm... mi capa... se la di a un niño que parecía necesitarla más que yo _–respondió, hasta que aún no hubiese un comentario que fuese más... delator, ella no pensaba en admitir la relación que mantenía con su superior.

_–Por supuesto, completamente entendible. Un soldado debe proteger a la humanidad _–asintió el más alto–._ Pero... dime, si alguna vez paso por tu habitaciones, ¿Qué esencias crees que captaré?_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Petra y le dirigió una mirada cargada de nervios a Mike, quien le sonreía amablemente.

_–¿Desde hace cuánto?_

_–Tres años_ –respondió Levi desde su posición, sin girarse a ver a Mike.

Él más alto, intensificó su sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas a Petra en la espalda.

_–Cuídalo. Hazme el favor._

* * *

Tras la expedición, aún faltaba tiempo para regresar a los muros. Petra estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol pequeño, tomando un descanso de estar sobre la montura de su caballo. La nueva formación propuesta por Irvin era todo un éxito, habían tenido muchas menos bajas que... bueno, en todo el toda su carrera militar dentro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Petra estaba feliz, habían hecho un nuevo paso hacia la victoria de la humanidad. Si menos soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento morían, aunque siguiesen uniéndose poca gente, en algún momento serían lo suficientes para vencer a los Titanes. Ella estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado por completo lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

_– ¿Petra? –la voz de Levi la llamó, quitándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha parpadeó y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa._

_–Capitán... siéntese si lo desea– invitó ella haciéndole lugar. Levi se sentó frente a ella, cruzándose de piernas–. ¿Tiene frío?_

_–No te preocupes, estoy bien –respondió observándola–. Estuviste muy bien hoy. Has hecho un buen trabajo._

_–Gracias, aunque no pude haberlo hecho si no fuese por todo el entrenamiento que nos proporciona, Capitán –agradeció ella, tranquila._

_–¿Cómo estás... respecto a lo de esta mañana?_

_A lo lejos, se podía oír el cantar de algunos pájaros silvestres._

_–Oh... no pensé en ello desde que salimos de las murallas, señor_–respondió Petra, sinceramente, bajando la mirada–._ No es bueno que piense en otras cosas mientras estamos peleando por nuestra supervivencia._

_–Concuerdo_– asintió Levi secamente–_. Me alegro que pienses y actúes de esa manera._

_–Muchas gracias, Capitán _–sonrió Petra y luego se quedó algo pensativa –_. Pero..._

_–Lo hablaremos esta noche._

_–Gracias_

Ante un disparo de humo verde, situado en la retaguardia, su conversación dio fin por el momento.

_–Es hora de continuar, entonces_ –suspiró la castaña.

Levi se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su subordinada para ayudar a ponerse de pie. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras que aceptaba el gesto. Cuando ella logró ponerse de pie y Levi estuvo a punto de soltar su mano, la muchacha quiso dar un paso, no obstante, sus piernas no estaban del todo... despiertas aún. Trastabilló y se hubiese caído de no ser porque Levi la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ayudando a incorporarla. Él la soltó y la miró con una ceja enarcada a lo que ella solo esbozó una sonrisa distraída.

_–¡Ey! microorganismo ¿Listo para volver? _–la voz de Hanji acercándose los puso nerviosos a ambos.

La mujer de un metro setenta se acercó a Levi y Petra, completamente ajena a la situación de ambos. Con sus cabellos castaños atados a una coleta, sus anteojos de marco grueso y su sonrisa siempre alegre y confiada se acercó con el único objetivo de molestar a su compañero de igual rango. No obstante, se detuvo a observar al par de baja de estatura. Ladeó la cabeza, cual can e intentó analizar una situación de la que ambos no se estaban al tanto.

Por lo general, Levi no le gustaba acercarse mucho a nadie. Menos, después de una pelea.

_– ¿Sabes? Sería lindo verte en pareja alguna vez _–comentó ella palmeando la cabeza del pelinegro–_. Aunque...con tu carácter pulgoso, ahuyentarías a cualquier mujer que se te quiera acercar._

_–Me pregunto porqué no sucede eso contigo_ –respondió Levi, llevándose una mano a la sien y masajeándose.

_–Así que, si encuentras una linda mujer que te sonría y sea amable contigo, no la dejes ir~_

_–Mayor Hanji, su caballo espera por usted_ –La voz de Moblit, a varios metros de distancia, llamó la atención de la más alta, quien se despidió de Levi desordenando su cabello azabache.

Observando como se alejaba, Levi sólo pudo pronunciar una cosa:

_–Irvin _–puntualizó con todo el sentimiento de desprecio que su voz podía contener.

Actó seguido, tomó a Petra de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia sus caballos.

* * *

Bien... hasta aquí llegué con este capitulo.

Me ha costado, no lo voy a negar. Mike y Hanji no son personajes con los que me siento cómoda usando. Son tan... peculiares que temo hacerlo mal xD

Respondo a los reviews anónimos:

**"Gibelly"**: Sí, sé dibujar, aunque hace milenios que no lo hago xD No, este fanfic no terminará con la muerte de Petra, justamente, escribo fics de ellos para desahogar la pena que ese momento me causa u_u No, no será tan largo, no me gusta alargar tanto las cosas. Aunque seguiré escribiendo otras cosas sobre ellos. No, decidí que no habrá lemon porque no soy buena escribiendo lemons aún. Si llego a hacer uno en un futuro, será aparte. Mucha gracias por tu mensaje y tu paciencia n.n

**"SIGUELA"** : jajaja, qué ímpetu. Me alegro que te guste.

**"Dani R.T":** Gracias mujer, por leer y comentar. Me alegro que te guste.


	6. Cuando Hablaron sobre el Matrimonio

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**6. Ella Podía Decir Del Día En El Que Hablaron Sobre El Matrimonio.**

Todo empezó por el anuncio de Erd. Fue en una tarde de primavera, durante el cuarto año de su relación. Fue una tarde lluviosa, de ésas que eran horripilantemente lluviosas. Pero era parte de la primavera, la purga, la limpieza para que haya posibilidad de nuevas oportunidades. Porque si bien la tierra no olvida, finge hacerlo para dar oportunidad a lo nuevo, como lo hace en todos los años.

Tres hombres del escuadrón de Levi estaban en el comedor, en compañía de Mike, Nanaba y Hanji. Erd estaba de espaldas a la ventana fría y lluviosa, Gunther estaba frente a él y Auruo, si bien estaba sentado a su izquierda, le daba la espalda para ver a sus superiores. Nanaba estaba sentada frente a él, y de pie, cerca de ella, estaba Mike, cruzado de brazos. Hanji estaba a su lado, estirándose en aquellos momentos cual felino.

_–Bueno... visto así, si es fácil darse cuenta_ –comentó Erd.

_– ¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes entonces?_ –interrogó Hanji con curiosidad.

_–Por... er, ósmosis_ –respondió el rubio de menor jerarquía_–. No es que nos lo hayan dicho... porque no lo hicieron. Sólo... se supo._

Hanji y Nanaba enarcaron una ceja.

_– ¿Cómo?_

_–No lo sé, ¡sólo pasó!_

_–Las cosas no "_solo pasan_"–_ acotó Nanaba.

_–Sabíamos que Petra sentía algo por él. Ella siempre dijo que era admiración–_ intervino Gunther_–. Erd fue el primero en darse cuenta cuando ella se confesó..._

_– ¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste eso, Mike? –_expresó entusiasmada Hanji mientras el otro asistía tranquilamente

Auruo y los otros dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada sin saber qué decirse.

_–Petra no hubiese tenido el valor para dar ese paso. Es sólo una chiquilla_ –se apuró a decir_–. El Capitán Levi fácilmente pudo darse cuenta._

_–Pero ella no...–_ comenzó a decir Erd, en defensa de la muchacha.

_–De cualquier forma_–interrumpió Nanaba, viendo que si aquellos dos seguían argumentando qué pudo haber pasado, hubiese comenzado una discusión innecesaria_–, se lo ve distinto al Capitán Levi. Yo nunca tuve la particularidad de tratar con él, pero siempre me pareció una persona sombría y deprimente..._

_–Él siempre lo fue –_acordó Mike, apoyando las palabras de su subordinada_–. Y creo que no le gustaría saber que acaba de perder un poco de esa figura imponente por estar con alguien que sea completamente lo opuesto a él._

_–A lo mejor no le interese–_ terció Gunther al respecto.

–_Bueno... si algo tiene a su favor es que no di cuenta de eso hasta que Irvin me lo señaló–_ comentó Hanji, en cierta manera, pensativa_– . Una vez que me lo dijo... fue más fácil verlo. Pero era verdad. Y me gustó verlo así. Se lo ve..._

_–Más humano_ –acotó Nanaba, posando sus manos alrededor de una caliente taza de té para calentarse sus manos, antes de beber un sorbo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la apreciación de la joven mujer rubia.

Hicieron silencio cuando escucharon pasos acercarse, inclusive, algunos fijaron su vista en la puerta. Al abrirse, ésta reveló la figura de los mencionados. Algunos suspiraron con cierta decepción, pues había cierto ánimo de seguir hablando sobre la pareja. Levi enarcó una ceja ante el grupo reunido allí y Petra se adelantó a él llevando una bandeja con una jarra de café negro, humeante y recién hecho. Mike y Hanji, al ser quienes estaban de pie, fueron a buscar las tazas que se encontraban en una de las alacenas del comedor y la acomodaron para facilitarle la tarea a Petra.

La muchacha sirvió a todos una taza de café, menos a Nanaba, quien se encontraba tomando té, como antes se mencionó. Sirviéndole primero a los soldados de mayor categoría y luego al resto, Petra trajo un nuevo tema de conversación al grupo.

_–Entonces, Erd… ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos?_ –preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad. Todas las miradas fueron a parar al rubio, quien no tardó en sonreír algo azorado por tener toda la atención hacia él.

_–Bueno…ejem… no pensaba decirlo de esta manera, pero ya que traes el tema a colación, Petra…_ –habló haciendo uso de la palabra_ –. Lo cual te lo agradezco, ya verás cuando tú tengas que decir algo importante…_

_–Dilo ya, deja para después eso –_apuró ella, riendo divertida al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de su pareja y superior.

_–Está bien, está bien… ¡No me presiones porque no diré nada!_

_–Me parece que alguien está nervioso_ –comentó Auruo con tono musical en su voz, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del centro de atención actual.

_–Ehm... Como saben, tengo una novia_ –comenzó hablando, sin mirar a nadie en particular_–... Y como que... eh, me parece que es tiempo de...uhm..._

Petra abrió los ojos de manera gradual, al instante que su sonrisa crecía. Levi no pasó por alto aquél detalle, ni la manera en la que se adelantó a las palabras de su amigo de la infancia.

_–¿¡Le pedirás matrimonio a Eliza!? ¡Erd! ¡Eso es fantástico!_

_–Ahm... Ehm... ¡Ey! Primero quieres que hable y luego te me adelantas ¿Qué pasa contigo,mujer?_ –infantilmente y con un rubor en sus mejillas, el rubio perteneciente al escuadrón de Levi, le reclamó pero Petra solo rió.

La sorpresa no tardó en disiparse y pronto el rubio recibió varias palabras felicitándolo por la decisión tomada.

_–Bueno, bueno... que aún ni siquiera se lo he pedido_

_– ¿Y cuándo se lo pedirás? Porque, sabes, que no debes de perder tiempo. Mira que alguien puede adelantarse y pedírselo primero, o..._ –comentó Hanji, sintiéndose entusiasmada.

No todo los días un soldado decidía comprometerse. Menos, uno que formase parte de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Por lo general, no solían vivir tanto y, en base a esto, la idea solía entusiasmar a cualquier soldado de antigüedad que se encontrase entre las filas. Porque el simple hecho de formar una pareja a ojos de la ley y de alguna iglesia, era un hecho que los colmaba de alegría más que a cualquier civil. Todo lo que significase vida, para ellos, era motivo de alegría y felicidad debido a que en su vida se habían encontrado con la muerte muchas veces más de las que podían contar. Ellos eran soldados a disposición de la humanidad, hombres y mujeres que estaban dispuestos a morir por el ideal de libertad, pero que, al fin y al cabo, no dejaban de ser eso; hombres y mujeres.

_–Aún no he pensado... _–confesó Erd bajando la vista, algo apenado.

_–Pues debes hacerlo ya mismo ¡Algo tan importante como esto no debe de esperar!_

_– ¿Ah? P-pero... ¡apenas me decidí ayer!_

_–¿Y? En un mes tenemos programada otra expedición ¿No esperarás hasta el día anterior, verdad?_

_–¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba pensando en ir un día li..._

_–Bueno, entonces está decidido, ¡Saldrás mañana mismo!_

_– ¡No! ¡E-espera, Hanji! Mañana mismo es muy pronto..._

_– ¡Eres un soldado, por el amor de Dios! ¡Sé valiente! ¡Sé un hombre y ve a perseguir tu destino!_

_– ¡Soy valiente! Sólo que con este clima no invita a salir ¿Qué pasa si me enfermo y pierdo la forma? Moriré en el primer parpadeo que haga después de cruzar las murallas _–cayendo completamente en los hilos de aquella simpática locura de Hanji, Erd se vio indefenso.

Por supuesto, había tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a su actual novia. Por supuesto, había pensado cómo hacerlo y también, había pensado cuánto tiempo le llevaría preparar todo. Por supuesto, no había pensado que tenía que ser, exactamente, después de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Erd era un hombre tranquilo, que se tomaba la vida fuera de la guerra con calma. Quería sorprender a su novia, pero tomarse el tiempo con calma para hacerlo. Por eso, en el instante en el que Hanji abrió la boca para pronunciar aquellas palabras, él supo que fue una terrible, terrible idea anunciar su decisión con ella presente.

_– Entonces está decidido, si tienes miedo, tus compañeros deberían estar ahí, contigo para apoyarte._

Levi dejó a un lado la taza de café mientras tosía por aquella decisión que él no tomó.

_–Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, cuatro-ojos. No me voy a meter en ése aspecto de la vida de mis subordinados _–habló con cierta a aspereza. Erd, suspiró por un momento, alegrándose de tener un superior tan... Levi.

_–¡Oh, vamos! –_suplicó Hanji.

_–No. Ve a jugar con tus modelos a escala de titanes y deja de molestar._

_–Petra... –_llamó entonces la mujer, cambiando de táctica. Mike y Nanaba miraron con renovado interés aquél giro de acontecimientos. La aludida levantó la cabeza y supo lo que vendría a continuación.

_–¿S-sí, Hanji?_

_–Sé que eres del mismo pueblo que él y, seguramente conoces a esta chica, Eliza ¿verdad?–_ cuestionó Hanji.

Levi la miró de reojo; Erd, con súplica. De una manera u otra, ambos esperaban que dijese que no, aunque eso la conllevase a mentir. No obstante... Petra, también estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea como Hanji.

_–Sí, claro, aún nos escribimos cartas de cuando en cuando._

* * *

Erd suspiró y, por primera vez se lamentó de la relación entre su amiga y compañera con su superior. Gracias a Hanji, ahora él debía de marchar hacia su pueblo y hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta aún no tenía el valor de enfrentar. Ante la insistencia de la mujer y, ante una de sus ocurrencias, que a todos les pareció divertida, sugirió que todo el escuadrón de Levi debía ir a acompañarlo. Si era por dar una imagen de importancia, imponente o simlemente para servir de apoyo moral, no quedó claro. Su superior, literalmente, le ordenó a Erd que pusiese sus cosas en orden y se tomase el día o la semana, si lo necesitaba, para ir hasta su pueblo natal a pedirle matrimonio a su prometida.

_–Si no fuese porque el Capitán es débil a ti, posiblemente, esto no estaría pasando–_ le comentó a Petra, camino a las caballerizas.

_–Él no es débil a mí –_le reclamó ella

_–Si no lo fuese, hubiese dejado a Hanji hablar todo lo que quisiese..._

_–... eso no es cierto–_ llegando al lugar, Erd dejó su bolso en el piso y la miró con seriedad.

_–Entonces, pídele algo, lo más ridículo que se te ocurra y ve si él te lo concede._

_–Él no es de esos hombres_ –replicó ella mientras su compañero ensillaba su caballo antes de subirse a él.

_–Ya verás..._

_–¡Ojalá te mojes hasta los huesos!_

El rubio le respondió sacándole la lengua mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Erd, Petra deambuló de mal humor por los pasillos del cuartel, con destino fijo en la oficina de Levi. Ese parecía ser el único lugar en el que podía pasar en un día donde entretenerse con las actividades usuales estaban imposibilitadas por la gran cantidad de agua que caía del cielo. Si bien, otras veces habían llegado a entrenar bajo la lluvia, nunca lo habían hecho estando cerca de las fechas de las salidas.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina del pelinegro, enseguida se escuchó un cansado y aburrido "adelante". Petra ingresó y por protocolo hizo el saludo militar antes de hablar.

_–Erd ya se ha marchado _–informó ella, Levi a penas levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

_–Gracias, ya puedes retirarte Petra._

_–Uhm... Levi _–llamó algo dudosa, provocando que el mayor levantase la vista_–. Me preguntaba si no es molestia si decidía quedarme aquí un rato._

Levi alzó ambas cejas y, tras un momento de reflexión, asintió.

_–Claro, no hay problema... ponte a gusto _–respondió _–. Sólo... no esperes que esté muy dispuesto a conversar. Quiero sacarme esto de encima pronto._

_–Estar contigo, aunque sea en silencio, es placentero, Levi – _comentó ella sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él, después de tomar un libro al azar de pequeña biblioteca que él allí tenía. Levi hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo.

Pasaba el tiempo, media hora, dos horas. Petra cada tanto le ofrecía algún café o té y Levi, a veces accedía y otras no, pero por lo general, ambos se mantenían inmersos en sus actividades. Uno en los informes y reportes, peticiones de presupuesto y firmas de los mismos o de boletines informativos, de esas burocracias laborales que tanto odiaba. Otra, con la lectura de un libro que, en sí, no le interesaba.

Pero el estar allí sentados, en ese silencio interrumpido por la música de la lluvia, era placentero, era relajante y convertía el trabajo en una mera actividad sencilla y efímera y el libro, en una lectura que cumplía con el objetivo de distraer. El silencio se transformaba con la compañía del otro, no en una charla amena, sino en una calmada atmósfera donde la voz carecía de sentido e importancia. Un silencio que relajaba sus músculos y bajaba sus guardias, un silencio que hacía que abriesen sus corazones al otro para la conversación o los gestos que vendrían después, si es que deseaban ellos hablar o compartir un abrazo o caricias y besos.

Esos eran momentos que necesitaban, momentos de quietud y calma, donde una vida estresante, dominada por la adrenalina y la acción, como la de ellos, era apaciguada y dejaba de ser tan enfermiza y oscura. Momentos así, aliviaban sus almas humanas y dejaban al ser humano que hay detrás del soldado, recuperar energías, fuerzas y ánimo.

Su relación era eso, era ese descanso de la vida ardua de la milicia. Era algo que estaba en el segundo plano de sus vida, detrás de sus vidas como soldados fieles a la causa de la humanidad. No era malo, en absoluto, ninguno de los dos menospreciaba la relación que tenían, sólo que, por las vidas que llevaban, no era su razón a priori de vivir ¿Era importante? Sí, mucho. En sus ya... tres años y medio, cuatro para redonearlo, de relación, iban en serio. Iban al ritmo que su vida como soldados les permitía ir y no se quejaban con ello.

Y, entonces, mientras Levi acomodaba los últimos papeles leídos, firmados y corregidos, levantó la vista hacia Petra quien, con sus dulces ojos seguía la lectura en la que su mente estaba inmersa. Suspiró.

_–Petra _–llamó entonces, ella levantó sus ojos del libro y lo miró.

_–¿Ya terminaste? _–Levi asintió –_. ¿Quieres un café?_

_–No... preferiría hablar _–expresó quedamente. La muchacha ladeó la cabeza.

_–Oh, bueno ¿De qué quieres hablar? _–preguntó ella.

A veces conversaban, sí. A menudo hablaban de la guerra, de ser soldado, de las pérdidas, de morir (sí, trataban aquél tema con mucha frecuencia, no por morbo o miedo, sino por aceptación de la muerte. En su mundo especial, la muerte llegaba más rápido que a los demás, así que debían de estar listos para enfrentarla y aceptarla. Tanto su propia muerte, como la de otro, como la de cualquiera). Pero no solo tocaban temas del trabajo, también hablaban de gustos, de libros, de anécdotas de sus días anteriores a la milicia, de sueños, deseos y anhelos. Levi no solía tener mucho de los últimos tres y,la mayoría de los pocos que tenía era sobre Petra. Ella, en cambio, tenía todo un mundo lleno de eso y él podía pasar horas y horas escuchando aquel mundo utópico que la joven mujer construyó.

Levi tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

_–Matrimonio _–pronunció con voz imperturbable. El rostro de Petra se tiñó de rojo.

_–¿Qué hay con_ eso?_ –Levi puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas._

_–Vi tu reacción cuando Erd anunciaba su decisión._

_–Oh... _–ella bajó la cabeza, algo apenada–._ Sí, bueno... conozco a ambos desde hace tiempo y siempre me pareció que eran el uno para el otro._

_–Petra... –_en su voz había un ligero tono de advertencia. Ella suspiró. Él no preguntaba por eso y ella lo sabía.

_–Mis padres siempre quisieron que me casara y dedicara mi vida a mi familia _–silencio. Ése era un tema muy incómodo para ella, así qe sería mejor decirlo todo de una –_. Sé que mi padre aún quiere que me case y a menudo me insiste que cambie de puesto dentro del ejército. Que tenga... ya sabes, un puesto más "seguro". Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me uniese al ejercito, menos a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Y siempre me recordará que tengo que casarme algún día, que por el momento, tengo que disfrutar mi vida, viviendo, no acercándome a la muerte..._

_–Petra_–volvió a llamar él, esta vez, con un tono más dulce–._ Sigues yéndote de tema._

_–¿Quieres saber mis pensamientos sobre el matrimonio?_

_–Pensé que te había quedado claro._

_–Pero... no hay forma de que no suene mal._

Silencio. Ambos suspiraron.

_–Podrías tratar de decirlo, de todas formas._

_–... Lo intentaré_ –accedió ella, tomando aire, antes de animarse a hablar–. Yo... no quiero casarme, Levi. No ahora, no dentro de unos años. No quiero, ni sé cuándo querré hacerlo.

Levi la observó en silencio, antes de extender una de sus manos sobre su escritorio, pidiendo por la suya.

_– ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

_–¿Cómo "qué tiene de malo"? ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de una mujer que diga que no quiera casarse? _–protestó, apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

_–A ti _–dijo, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a acariciar el dorso de la mano de ella con sus dedos_–. No hablo del tema con otras mujeres. No me interesa saber su opinión. Además, no tiene nada de malo, Petra. Tú eres una soldado, de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. No tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en bebés y una vida marital... A menos que te guste pensar en eso._

_–No... no lo sé. No pienso muy seguido en eso. Tú lo has dicho. Soy una soldado..._

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos más, en los que Petra miró al suelo y Levi la miró a ella.

_–Entonces... supongo que tu negación es porque no has pensado con detenimiento si realmente lo deseas. No lo has pensado porque sientes que no debes._

_–... ¿Y que hay de ti, Levi? ¿Tú quieres casarte?_–preguntó, desviando el foco de conversación.

_–No necesito un papel que diga que decido estar con alguien hasta el fin de mis días o los suyos... Eso es más para los elitistas, que los enamorados. Se puede vivir una vida así, sin casarse._

Ella abrió los ojos, verdaderamente sorprendida.

_–No pensé que fueses esa clase de persona. De las que quiere ese compromiso _–por respuesta, Levi se encogió de hombros.

_–De cualquier manera,no es algo que veo factible actualmente, dada la guerra en la que decidimos pelear._

_–¿Por qué? Si hay parejas casadas que..._

_–Porque uno de los dos debería quedarse en casa._

_–Cielos, tampoco creí que fueses conservador en ese aspecto._

Levi ahogó una risa y Petra no entendió por qué.

_–Ninguno de los dos merece ser el que se quede en casa, Petra._

Al principio, Petra siguió sin entenderlo, pero a medida que lo iba haciendo, su rostro fue tomando un color rojo más intenso.

_–A veces, eres realmente adorable, Levi._

_–Calla..._ –expresó, sintiéndose algo abrumado.

* * *

Aquí esta! Sin dudas, debe ser el capitulo que más me costó y el que más me gusta por cómo pude tratar el tema.

Decidí, sí, que ninguno de los dos se pusiera del lado del no al matrimonio. Y si bien, cada uno tiene sus razones, válidas ambas en el ámbito personal de cada uno, también me fui por el lado lógico de la cosa. Están en medio de una guerra y son soldados (como he dejado claro en el texto)... yo no veo necesidad de explicar mucho más.

Además, no me gusta lo trillado, por eso hice que, pese a estar en contra del matrimonio porque solo es un papel que declara que están juntos y se aman, a Levi le gustaría ese estilo de vida. Sobretodo, porque me lo imagino huerfano o similar.

BTW, el nombre de la novia/prometida de Erd lo inventé yo. No sé como se llama, si Isayama le puso nombre, avisenme~

Eeen fin, reviews anónimos:

**Nou-hime**: gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste! Estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo hasta llegar al final (qué será en dos o tres capitulos)

**JELOU**: lo más cercano que te puedo dar a lo que pides, es mi one-shot "¿Fue un Sueño?". Lamentablemente, no tengo planeado agregar una escena así en este fic, ya que estoy escribiendo porque no me gusta que ella haya muerto.

**SIGUELA**: gracias por tu entusiasmo e ímpetu de siempre =)

**Dani R.T**: Awww! Gracias! En serio! Te adoro a vos especialmente por tener que aguantarme en toda la preparación previa del capitulo y en todos mis miedos de si queda bien a nivel trama o si te presento bien a los personajes y y y... *abrazo* Me soportas como nadie, sobretodo porque te estoy spoileando todo el anime entre comentario y comentario.


	7. Primera Parte de Cuando Sintieron Celos

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**7. Podía Decir Del Día Que se Dijeron Te Amo.**

**Parte 1. Todo lo Previo.**

No se confundan. No es que no lo supiesen. No es que no se lo hubiesen demostrado antes. Las acciones, con frecuencia, son mucho más importantes que las palabras del momento, y Petra podía enumerar una lista infinita de acciones que significaban y demostraban el amor que Levi sentía por ella.

Amor. Amor y Levi eran una combinación tan extraña y fantástica. Ella sentía cosquillas en la médula espinal al pensar lo amoroso que podía ser aquél hombre sin dejar de ser él. Levi mostraba preocupación por ella, como por el resto de sus compañeros, sólo que, con ella, él era más exigente. Si ella tomaba frío, él le daba un sermón, reprendiéndola por su falta de cuidado, y también, le daba frazadas para que no volviese a pasar frío. Si ella sufría un accidente, él le exigía que dejase de ser tan torpe, pero se aseguraba que no estuviese herida. Si se enfermaba, la cuidaba y la regañaba por haberse dejado enfermar. A menudo, la abrazaba con más frecuencia de lo que ella podía esperar, la besaba en las manos, en el cuello, mentón, mejilla, labios, frente, cabellos... y en partes más íntimas que la hacían sonrojar con sólo pensarlo.

Las acciones en sí, importaban, a menudo, más que las palabras. Y Levi solía ser un hombre de acciones. Aquellas dos palabras, él las decía a través de los gestos, a través de las caricias, de los besos, a través de sus reacciones por las situaciones que vivían día a día. Por eso, hasta aquél momento, hasta ése instante de pelea, ninguno de los dos había sentido la necesidad de decirlo. Hasta aquella noche.

Por eso, el día que le siguió, Petra caminaba con el rostro rojo por los pasillos del cuartel, saliendo de las barracas masculinas mientras se calzaba la chaqueta de cuero con una mano y llevaba la capa en otra.

Al doblar en una esquina, su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona. Ella levantó la vista y se disculpó rápidamente.

_– ¡Petra! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma?_–preguntó aquel joven hombre, uno de los pocos que habían tomado el mismo camino que ella, estando en la misma generación y aún vivían.

_–Luke–_musitó con sorpresa.

_– ¿Qué haces por aquí? En unos minutos tenemos que salir a la expedición._

Generalmente, aquellos días, además de madrugar a horas más tempranas que lo de costumbre, todo el cuartel se sumía en un ritual de silencio y mecanismos. Todos ordenaban sus cosas como si fuese la última vez que estarían allí, todos se tomaban unos minutos para mentalizar lo que podría suceder, lo que harían y lo que esperaba que sucediera. Todos buscaban y hacían sus propios rituales para olvidar el miedo a morir. Todos solían estar hasta el último minuto, en su habitación.

_–Fui...er... ver a Le... al Capitán Levi. Su caballo estaba resfriado ayer, si... y como tenemos expedición... quería asegurarse si seguía igual o había mejorado, tu sabes, para pedir otro_–inventó rápidamente, nerviosa, muerta de vergüenza mientras aprovechaba el detenerse para arreglarse la ropa.

Luke Cis arqueó una ceja.

_–Aja, ¿pero...?_

_–...–_su rostro se volvió rojo y pronunció las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron–_. Entré sin llamar... y vi... bueno, vi...–_ su lengua se trababa en su seco paladar, su boca parecía un desierto árido e inhóspito_–. ... vi... lo vi... eh... sin... tu sabes... sin el uniforme._

Por unos segundos, hubo un pleno e incómodo silencio por parte de Luke, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas bien arriba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sumamente incómodo.

_–Comprendo..._ –musitó.

_–Por favor, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. La vergüenza que pasé me consumiría por dentro... yo... oh, cielos... siento que mi cuerpo no deja de temblar... –_rogó, continuando con su mentira, aunque en ese ruego había más verdad que mentira.

Compadeciéndose de ella, el muchacho accedió, dejándola marchar. Petra no encontró palabras para expresar su agradecimiento antes de emprender su carrera hacia su propia habitación y terminar de morir un poco de vergüenza. Eso había estado muuuy cerca.

De alguna forma, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era, en mil maneras, algo tan íntimo que, nadie debía saberlo, ni siquiera sus compañeros de escuadrón. Por eso, había tenido que convencer a Cis de que no debía comentárselo a nadie, tomándoselo ella como algo muy embarazoso, pues por lo que conocía de Cis, éste era tan amigo de sus compañeros masculinos como ella lo era de ellos y, aunque él no supiese que pasaba entre ella y Levi, si le comentaba aunque sea _"vi a Petra esta mañana salir de la habitación del Capitán Levi_" nunca, nunca, nunca de los nuncas, se sacaría a Erd de encima con aquellas preguntas y presunciones sobre lo que ella y él hacían a la noche. Está bien, cualquier adolescente o adulto podía imaginárselo, y ellos llevaban siendo así de cercanos e íntimos desde hacía uno... ¿o eran ya dos años? Pero eso que hacían a menudo no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

... Bueno, fue un aditivo, una consecuencia de lo que sucedió.

Llegando a su habitación, tomó un largo y hondo suspiro y, tomando una mala costumbre de su pareja, ella le echó la culpa al Comandante Irvin. Si no fuese por él, ella no hubiese pasado aquella vergonzosa situación.

* * *

Comenzó la mañana anterior, luego del primer entrenamiento del día. Levi se encontraba en su oficina junto a una inusual pila de legajos cuando Petra entró.

_– ¿Por qué tantas carpetas?_– preguntó mientras comenzaba a preparar el primer café de la mañana.

Levi se encontraba por tomar una de ellas. Continuó con su acción mientras le respondía a su pareja.

_–Irvin me las da todos los años. Son de los que egresan._

_–Ah... este año sería... la 104, ¿no?–_ Levi asintió_–. ¿Por qué?_

_–Por si resulta que hay alguien que sirve al escuadrón. Me deja apartarlos_–comentó dejando aquella carpeta en una pila que comenzaba a crecer–_casi nunca elijo a nadie, de cualquier manera, ya que muchos eligen a la Policía Militar o a la Guardia Estacionara. Prefiero ver a los que se unen a nosotros en acción, antes de decidirme._

_– ¿Quieres que te ayude? Podría ser divertido –_sugirió ella. Levi le tendió algunas carpetas cuando se acercó a servirle la taza de café.

Dio un sorbo a la taza, quizás por educación ante el servicio, luego la dejó a un costado y se concentró con aquella tarea que le quitaba horas de no hacer nada cuando no había papeles que firmar o habitaciones que limpiar entre cada entrenamiento y las cuatro comidas principales. Petra se sentó frente a él, con su propia taza de café entre una de sus manos y tomó una de las carpetas que Levi le entregó. Ella ni siquiera terminó de leer el nombre del recluta cuando Levi ya había dejado dos carpetas en la pila de descartes. Curiosa, antes de continuar, se quedó observándolo. Vio como él tomaba una carpeta, leía el nombre o veía la imagen del aplicante y ya las descartaba.

El Capitán hizo esta acción dos o tres veces más, antes de notar la mirada de curiosidad e intriga de su pareja.

_–Mila Carolina... que nombre absurdo_–habló en voz alta, para darle a entender sus razones.

_– ¿Ah? A mí me parece bonito... _–comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

_–Es horrible–_ se justificó mientras tomaba otra carpeta.

_– ¿En qué te basas para decirlo?_

_– ¿Qué es horrible? Es demasiado largo. ¿Thomas Wagner?_–continuó él_–. No._

_–Es corto..._

_–Muy común –_alegó dejando la carpeta de lado.

_– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal si es capaz?_

_–No lo será. Un hombre o mujer con nombres comunes están destinados a ser personas mediocres–_comentó firme mientras tomaba otra carpeta.

_–No creo que Irvin sea mediocre._

_–Su nombre es de viejo–_ respondió haciendo una mueca. Petra rió.

_–Bueno... sigamos, entonces_– comentó cuando se hubo repuesto_–. ¿Quieres que busque entre los diez mejores?_

_–No, suelen elegir a la Policía Militar._

_–Pero... hagamos un intento, ¿sí? No perdemos nada _–respondió tranquila_–. A lo mejor, alguno de ellos se nos una._

_–Perdemos tiempo –_se negó dejando dos carpetas más en la pila de descarte.

_–No si estamos juntos..._ –sonrió, intentando convencerlo.

_–...Bien_ –gruñó y, acto seguido, de aquella pila sacó, de abajo de todo, diez carpetas y repartió cinco para cada uno.

Petra inmediatamente abrió una y comenzó a verla. Lo primero que le atrajo de la muchacha, fue el rostro bonito y angelical que poseía.

_–Christa... oh, que lindura de chica, parece un ángel–_comentó Petra, abriendo la primera carpeta–_. Es la número diez… ¡y es tan pequeña! Mide sólo un metro con cuarenta y cinco ¡Ésa chica sería una luz cuando domine por completo el equipo!_

Levi a penas levantó la vista para observar la imagen de aquella chica con mirada tan dulce y cálida, luego, la devolvió a su carpeta sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

_–Yo no la encuentro angelical _–comentó–_. Además, tiene una conextura débil. Si se llega a unir, no sobrevivirá a la primera expedición. Será un gasto de tiempo y esfuerzos._

Ella bufó y apartó la carpeta por recibir aquella pequeña decepción, Petra ya se podía imaginarla como su pequeña hermanita.

_–¿A quién tienes tu, entonces?_

_–A una Hanji cualquiera _–comentó extendiéndole la carpeta–. _No quiero una maniática loca como mi subordinada _–sentenció luego, mientras Petra observaba la imagen.

Sí, había cierto parecido... incluso, podrían ser familiares lejanas, no obstante... Petra pensó lo que sería tener otra mujer en el escuadrón, alguien con quien pudiese distraerse mientras se bañaba, alguien con quien pudiese quejarse de los chicos cuando se comportaban infantilmente, alguien con quien podía emocionarse con la última muestra de cariño que Levi le dio, alguien que fuese como su hermana. Petra pensó que una Hanji podía venirle bien al grupo.

Lentamente, dejó la carpeta sobre la de Christa y, ambos, procedieron a tomar otra carpeta.

_–Tengo a un tal... Reiner Braun. El segundo de los diez mejores_ –habló ella–._ Es un poco... alto, aunque tiene cara que debería ser de más._

_–Hnm, no es importante eso ¿Qué más?_ –preguntó con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

_–Fuerte, capaz, todos sus compañeros confían en él... ¡Oh!_

_– ¿Qué?_

_–Antepone a los demás a sus propias necesidades _–suspiró con cierto desaliento, Levi pareció perder el poco interés que tenía.

_–Es una lástima, iba bien hasta eso._

_–Pero... tienes razón_ –antes de quejarse, ella se dio cuenta: alguien así, moriría rápidamente. Ella lo sabía, cada uno tenía un rol determinado cuando asistían en los ataques de los titanes y ninguno, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía intentar aspirar a hacer más de lo que podía. La sincronización, en sí, era importante y nadie debía de meterse en el camino de nadie. Si uno se equivocaba y otro intentaba salvarlo cuando no era necesario... a lo mejor podía provocar varias muertes.

Apartó la carpeta y esperó a que él hablase.

_–Berthold Fubar. Es demasiado alto. No me importa si es tercero –_comentó dejando directamente la carpeta sobre la pila de descartados–._ Sería muy lento y torpe._

_–Pero Mike es..._

_–No hay muchas excepciones en la vida _–interrumpió él –_. No vamos a arriesgarnos dos veces._

Por alguna razón, ella creyó que no lo decía por eso.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y ellos sólo se dieron cuenta cuando Erd, Gunther y Auruo entraron en la oficina y los encontraron... bueno, compenetrados en aquella selección que no llevaría a ningún lado pero, evidentemente, los estaba manteniendo entretenidos. Incluso, Petra intentó ponerlos a su favor, mostrándoles la carpeta de Christa y, sólo logró que los chicos apoyaran su decisión porque la chica era linda, uniéndose así, a la situación.

_–Vaya, es la primera vez que veo lo más cerca que han estado de discutir_–comentó Erd de pronto, cortando con todo el ambiente de debate poco realista que llevaban.

Petra y Levi se miraron antes de observar al rubio como si fuese de otro planeta.

_–Nosotros no discutimos, Erd _–respondió calmadamente la castaña con voz suave.

_–Bueno, pero no me dirán que no tienen problemas... de pareja _–un sutil sonrojo acudió al rostro de la muchacha, ella no se llevaba bien hablando de temas tan personales.

_–Por supuesto, después de todo, sólo somos humanos distintos con una propia mente y percepciones _–interrumpió Levi apoyando el codo en el apoya-brazos de su silla y observando al rubio–._ No obstante, nuestras discusiones son intercambios de palabras en una conversación calmada._

_–Entonces no pelean._

_–No_–respondieron ambos, Petra, sintiéndose avergonzada

_–... Levi es muy... pragmático a la hora de tratar cualquier conflicto _–se atrevió a comentar ella, pese a su situación–._ No hay pelea si no puedes malinterpretar la situación._

_–Pero ¿No tienen cosas que los molesten del otro? Detalles, costumbres, actitudes... algo._

El rostro de la mujer se iba tornando más rojo y comenzó a mirar directamente al piso. Levi lo notó y suspiró, pesadamente.

_–Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar del tema _–comentó.

_–Ah, pero... _–Erd no lo decía para ocasionar problemas, sino por la mera curiosidad que le inspiraba la situación.

No muchas veces ellos hablaban sobre su relación de pareja frente a sus otros compañeros. Levi no tenía problemas en responder si le preguntaban, pero a menudo, no respondía al menos que Petra estuviese presente. Los hombres de Levi, así como los iguales en rango de él y su superior, sólo veían una fracción de lo que ellos realmente eran juntos y llegaban a ser y, con el tiempo, ésta relación les intrigaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Petra era una chica que tenía su carácter y sus habilidades que la hacían digna de pertenecer al escuadrón de su pareja, pero... ella era más persona que Levi, pues era más elocuente, más cálida... mucho más amigable que Levi, mucho más fácil de acercarse. Y él... bueno, era él. De pocas palabras, con un lenguaje seco y poco cortés, de actitudes rudas y andar orgulloso, nunca le importaba qué pensaran los demás de él, o que dijesen sobre él. Levi era... justamente, una persona difícil de ver en una relación tan seria como la que llevaba con Petra.

Sabiendo la naturaleza de aquél pedido, Petra bajó la cabeza, e inmediatamente, Auruo posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, dándole amistosas palmaditas de ánimo.

_–Capitán, ¿Comenzamos el entrenamiento sin usted? –inquirió Gunther, dando un paso para cambiar de tema, Levi lo observó, como si acabase de decir algo que se le había olvidado._

_–Sí, comiencen a calentar. Hagan lo usual. Yo los alcanzaré en cuanto ordene esto. Vayan–_respondió dándole una larga mirada a Petra, quien se veía completamente mimada por sus tres compañeros.

Los vio marcharse, valorando los lazos que sus subordinados tenían como equipo. Sabía de buena cuenta, que ellos no eran una amenaza para él en lo referente a su relación con Petra. Empezando por Erd, quien tenía una prometida con quien se casaría en verano, luego venia Gunther, quien no tenía absoluto interés en otra cosa que no fuese entrenar y mejorar. Y por Auruo, si bien a veces tenía sus reservas, sabía de buena fe, que aquel chico tenía una admiración pura e íntegra por él y, por Petra, una adoración de hermano mayor con el tema de la rivalidad incluía.

Suspiró, sinceramente, no tenía intenciones de agregar a alguien más a su escuadrón, pues ya lo consideraba perfecto: tanto en despliegue de habilidades tácticas durante las expediciones como del cariño y la fuerza que tenían los lazos. Ellos, para bien o para mal, se habían convertido en su familia, en aquella familia que nunca llegó a tener, la vida en las calles de Sina no eran benevolentes con las almas de los inocentes.

Reclinándose en la silla y soltando un largo suspiro, echó una mirada a su desordenado escritorio. Hasta ese instante, no pensó que lo bien que la había pasado en compañía de ella,aquellas horas molestas se camuflaron perfectamente como pequeños minutos. Se levantó y comenzó a acomodar las pilas de carpetas de una manera que fuese más coherente, decidiendo poner la larga cantidad de carpetas rechazadas y omitidas sobre la mesa auxiliar en la que su pareja solía prepararle el café, dejando sobre su escritorio sólo la de los diez primeros. Sabía que Petra apreciaría aquél gesto y como a él le daba igual, no le importaba dejar esas diez para verlas una y otra vez, y debatir con Petra quien podía ser una buena adhesión al escuadrón.

Una de las carpetas quiso suicidarse, saltando de la pila que estaba acomodando y cayendo al piso, abierta de par en par. Se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos y ponerla en el lugar que le correspondía, cuando una frase captó su atención.

"Un prodigio que supera, incluso las pruebas más difíciles. Un genio sin precedentes que, sin duda merece estar en lo alto del ranking"

Keith Shadis. Ese bastardo calvo y de mirada dura. Nunca dio, en toda su vida como recluta, un buen elogio sin que este fuese en verdad merecido. Tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y la apartó un poco del resto. Ya la podría ver más tarde, ahora que todo estaba ordenado, bien podría entrenar con sus subordinados y supervisar su progreso.

* * *

Petra no volvió a saber más del tema de los reclutas hasta cuando Levi se unió a ellos en el comedor para cenar. Llevaba consigo una única carpeta que se la extendió ella. De curiosos, sus tres compañeros se reunieron en torno a ella para observar el contenido, pero la voz de Levi fue terminante.

_–Ningún dedo grasoso la tocará, o todos ustedes lo lamentarán_ –advirtió tomando asiento frente a su pareja. Los cuatro asintieron secamente y olvidaron la carpeta sobre el banco y la mesa durante el resto de la velada.

Muy pocas veces, a la noche, tenían ánimo de hablar. Los días de verano solían cansarlos más que de costumbre y por eso, tendían a hablar lo mínimo indispensable. Comieron en silencio y el cansancio venció a sus compañeros, quienes se despidieron temprano. La muchacha de ojos miel estaba acostumbrada a quedarse hasta tarde, cuando todos abandonaban el lugar para poder tener a lugar una charla íntima y cómoda con su amado.

Con su suave y angelical sonrisa, Petra miró largamente a Levi, antes de poner una mano, accidentalmente, sobre la carpeta. Ella la observó como si fuese un bicho raro, intentando recordar de dónde venía aquello.

_–¿Qué harás con esto? –le preguntó dejando el objeto sobre la mesa. Levi se encogió de hombros._

_–Si te convence... y si logras convencerme, a lo mejor, sí puedo presentársela a Irvin para que la aparte el caso de que elija esta rama._

Levi pudo apreciar como los ojos de Petra centellaron de alegría al tiempo que tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a leerla. Él dejó apoyar uno de los lados de su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, y el codo sobre la mesa, dedicándose a observarla durante ese lapso de tiempo. A sus ojos, esa mujer no podía ser más atractiva y más única. Quizás podían existir personas más fuertes y mejores, con más habilidad o una mayor inteligencia, pero a sus ojos, Petra Ral tenía un brillo y un aura que ninguna otra mujer tenía. Quizás nunca descubriría qué fue lo que hizo que ella se interesara en él, aún sin ella conocer algo más que la coraza de frialdad y aspereza que solía ostentar frente a los demás, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Él sabía que esa mujer era única para él. Era perfecta, aún aunque babease alguna que otra vez mientras dormía, aún aunque fuese difícil despertarla, aún aunque le diese vergüenza de hablar sobre su relación con él frente a los demás, aún aunque no le interesase el mismo tipo de lectura que a él, aún aunque ella fuese algunos años menor que él, aún aunque él creyese que no podía merecerla debido a un pasado tan... poco usual. Ella era su ángel y ninguna otra mujer podría llegar a serlo.

Pero eso, Petra, por más que lo sabía, lo olvidó por completo en el instante en el que comenzó a leer el legajo de aquella chica.

Era una chica, sí, la mejor de aquella generación. Poseía una belleza esbelta, su rostro parecía tallado en un mármol blanco, puro e impoluto. Sus ojos eran dos círculos tan negros como el carbón, tan absolutos como la noche, tan brillantes como el charol y tan firmes y ásperos como los de Levi. Eso último le dio una sensación de escalofríos. Tenía unos labios lindos, rosados que terminaban de darle ese toque de belleza natural y pura. Absoluta. Su cabello negro sólo la hacía resaltar más debido al contraste que provocaba con su piel.

Esa chica era más alta que ella, con un cuerpo más formado y, según lo que estaba leyendo, aquella chica no difería mucho de su Levi. Tenía unas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo únicas, una velocidad. Keith Shadis (oh, el viejo Shadis. Un instructor frío y exigente como ninguno, era demasiado difícil sacar unas palabras amables de él), parecía admirar cada aspecto militar de la chica. Sus estadísticas de combate, habilidad, desarrollo en equipo... todo, absolutamente todo parecía rondar la perfección.

Una perfección que ella conocía bien. Una perfección que sólo vio en su Levi.

"Su Levi". Como si él sólo pudiese ser de ella. Alejó la carpeta como si está le acabase de dar una descarga eléctrica al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar. Ella no era posesiva. Ella no quería a Levi porque era "El Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad". Ella quería a Levi por todo lo que era él y no mostraba, por todo lo que él escondía de los demás, ella lo quería por el hombre cariñoso que era, atento, agradable a pesar de lograr ser intimidante cuando él quería. Ella lo quería a él a pesar de su lenguaje obsceno, de su baja estatura (aunque ella era más baja que él), de lo brusco que podía llegar a ser, de lo exigente, de lo maniático de la limpieza que era, de lo perfeccionista que era. Ella lo quería aunque algunas noches de pesadilla él intentase atacarla entre sueños porque la creía algún enemigo. Ella lo quería porque él la abrazaba cuando se sentía mal, él le daba el confort que nadie le daba cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando estaba enferma o se sentía inútil. Ella lo quería porque la alentaba a ser mejor, porque la ayuda a practicar para serlo, porque tenía una infinita paciencia con ella.

Ella sabía muy bien que él la quería a pesar de todos sus defectos, que él la amaba con ellos y con sus virtudes. Petra realmente lo sabía, y sin embargo...

_–¿Petra?_ –preguntó con voz trémula Levi, llevaba rato intentando captar su atención. La mujer parpadeó y le sonrió suavemente.

_–Disculpa... creo que es el sueño. Es mejor que pronto nos vayamos a dormir... Capitán _–pronunció ella. Levi alzó las cejas, extrañado de que lo llamase por su rango y no por su nombre.

_–...De acuerdo _–supo, enseguida, que algo no andaba bien con ella. No obstante, prefirió guardarlo para después. Él también se sentía algo cansado–_. Llevaré la carpeta a la oficina. Puedes ir yendo, si quieres._

_–No, no, prefiero acompañarte _–respondió de ella poniéndose de pie.

... y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de celos respecto a aquella chica que era más joven y más prometedora que ella. No pudo evitar sentir celos de algo tan absurdo, como que su novio eligiese a una desconocida.

* * *

Bien. Hasta aquí por ahora.

Y antes de que me lo digan... sí, habrá celos también de parte de Levi. Sólo que no me entró en este cap.

¿Por qué? Porque no me gustan hacer los capítulos demasiado largos...me traen la mala costumbre de alargar las cosas hasta un punto insostenible. Además, cometo más errores de continuidad si los caps son más largos (algo tonto, lo sé, pero... me pasa)

Bueno, dado que este capitulo me ha quedado largo, dividiré este hermoso capitulo en dos partes (Fuuu... y yo que quería hacerlo solo uno, me alargué demasiado con el hecho de sentar el contexto de la situación), terminaré haciendo 9 ó 10 capítulos x.x

Lo siento, sé que a muchos les gusta las cosas largas, pero me tiendo a aburrir fácil y no quiero aburrirme porque terminaré abandonando el proyecto y les juro que esta es la primera pareja que me puede en... siglos. No recuerdo haber escrito tan compulsivamente sobre algo nunca.

En fin, vamos a los reviews anónimos. ¡Me sorprendo de que cada vez me comentan más personas! ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! Hace que yo sienta que les gusta lo que escribo y como escribo y... bueno, no voy a ser modesta, a mi ego le gusta xD :

**"Hola":** pues aquí n.n De todas formas te dejo la dirección, sólo borrale los espacios, a no le gusta los links e.e

w w w. fanfiction s/ 9693555 / 1 / Fue-Un-Sueño

**"Elshyog":** Awww ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, me inspiré, justamente en un lindo día lluvioso mientras estaba en casa, toda abrigadita y cómoda~

**"Nina":** ¡Gracias! Y sí... es una lástima que Isayama haya matado a todo su escuadrón. Especialmente ahora, me lo encuentro odiándolo profundamente. Es un maldito sádico y yo una maldita masoquista por seguir leyendolo xD Mata a tantos personajes y parece que nunca esta satisfecho.

**"Gilbelly":** Me has dado una idea para finalizar el próximo cap ¡Gracias! Siento mucho lo del lemon u_u es que no puedo terminar de sentirme a gusto cuando intento escribirlo. Si lees en inglés, puedo recomendarte a pensivebanana en Tumblr. Tiene lemons de la pareja.


	8. Segunda Parte de Cuando Sintieron Celos

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**7. Podía Decir Del Día Que se Dijeron Te Amo.**

**Parte 2. Lo Que Le Siguió.**

A penas el sol llegaba a acariciar el muro Rose cuando Levi ya se encontraba caminando por el mercado local, cercano al cuartel. Estaba vestido para, cuando tuviese que regresar, sólo necesitase montar su caballo y partir. Observaba muy bien las calles desiertas a aquella hora de la mañana y sólo se detuvo cuando llegó frente a un local cuyo dueño estaba sentado frente al stand, esperando por él.

Fumaba una vieja pipa y vestía las ropas típicas de los comerciantes, aquellos hombres de clase media que siempre buscarán una manera de obtener más dinero de lo que valía lo que vendían. Levi esperó, paciente, a que le dirigiese una mirada. A ése hombre le gustaba, especialmente, hacerse el importante.

_–Vaya, vaya... qué temprano –_comentó el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

_–Vine por lo que te encargué la última vez que hablamos, viejo _–yendo directo al grano, Levi no iba a seguirle el juego_–. Dámelo._

_– ¿Crees que soy tonto, muchacho? –Inquirió el hombre desperezándose en el lugar–. Primero dame el dinero que me corresponde._

_– ¿Crees que te lo daré sin ver primero el trabajo que te encomendé? No trates de burlarte de mí, viejo. Sabes quién soy _– Levantando un pie, habló. Y apoyando la punta de la bota sobre la cabeza del hombre, continuó hablando con el mismo tono inalterable de voz y con un brillo de amenaza en sus ojos–. _No juegues conmigo, viejo._

Minutos después, caminaba de regreso, llevando consigo, en sus manos, dos colgantes con sus respectivas cadenas.

Cómo odiaba tratar con la gente.

Pero, aquello con lo que jugaba entre sus manos, valía la pena.

Suspiró, cansino, odiaba irse de la habitación antes de verla despierta y sonriente. Posiblemente, para este momento, ella ya estaría en su habitación, poniendo las cosas en orden y, él, no la podría ver hasta minutos antes de partir. Llegó al cuartel y enfiló directo hacia las caballerizas, había dejado, guardado en los bolsos que colgaban los costados de su caballo, las carpetas que le entregaría a Irvin aquella mañana cuando lo viese en la pequeña reunión que tendrían antes de partir.

Estúpidas carpetas. Aquél, sin duda, sería el último año que le aceptaría hacer aquello.

* * *

Varias horas atrás, Levi estaba dejando el legajo de Mikasa Ackerman en su oficina, con su pareja cerca de él.

_–¿Desde cuántos años llevas haciendo esto? Viendo posibles… reclutas_ –preguntó Petra.

_–La primera vez que lo hice, fue cuando Irvin me ordenó que me hiciese con mi propio escuadrón, ustedes egresaron un par de semanas después de la caída del muro María ¿verdad?_ –Petra asintió y el, siguió hablando–_. Me negaba a aceptar que pusieran gente bajo mi mando y él sugirió que, dado que soy el mejor, podía ir elegir yo mismo a quien iba a estar bajo mi mando. Accedí y me dieron los legajos de los que habían mandado la solicitud para nuestra rama, los de la generación de ustedes –_respondió, haciendo memoria–._ Luego, un mes después, sólo habían sobrevivido Erd y Gunther, de los cinco que originalmente elegí. Y, cada año después de eso, comenzó a darme las carpetas._

_– Erd me dijo que te recomendó mi nombre, junto al de otros que habían sobrevivido–_ Levi asintió.

_–Nunca me detuve a verte, ni a Auruo. Los informes de tus años en la academia no eran demasiado prometedores –_comentó, siendo franco_–. Shadis decía que tu servías para mantenimiento o para formar parte del escuadrón médico, que para servir en batalla._

_–Eso no…_

_–¿Es justo? –_completó Levi, notándola ciertamente, dolida_–. Una cosa es lo que pone un instructor y otra es lo que evolucionas a partir de tus primeras expediciones. A pesar de lo que te recomendaban, hiciste lo que quisiste y, a través de las primeras expediciones, evolucionaste de una manera considerable para mantenerte con vida. Ese potencial que yo vi, siempre lo tuviste, solo que no lo surgió hasta que no estuviste en peligro._

Él no iba a mentirle, nunca lo hacía y no iba a empezar con una trivialidad como aquella, no obstante, tampoco le gustaba verla así. Él ya ni recordaba porque no se fijó en ella en aquél momento y no le importaba, así que, acercándose a ella, pasó un brazo por su espalda y le besó la mejilla.

_–No te preocupes por ello. Fue hace mucho tiempo ya. No tiene sentido preocuparse por cosas del pasado._

Ella asintió mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas caricias que disfrutaba recibir con tanto agrado. Él tenía razón y no debía hacerse mala sangre por aquello que ya se hizo y no se puede revertir.

No obstante...

_– ¿Qué harás? Con la carpeta. Mañana, digo..._

_–Mañana hay expedición, así que, supongo que se la daré después o pasado mañana._

_– ¿La apartarás?_

_–No lo sé... Shadis no suele regalar elogios. Tú lo sabes... y no me gustaría perder una buena oportunidad para tener alguien competente, aunque debamos adaptarla a nosotros._

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba la información. Ahora se sentía amenazada por aquella adolescente. Esa pobre chica que no tenia la culpa de querer ser la mejor. Pero, y solo pero, recién ahora caía en cuenta de que, con otra mujer presente en el escuadrón, podría perder parte del buen trato que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo, pues también, esa chica era bella y seguramente, más inteligente... y quizás, a pocos días de entrar, la iban a querer más que a ella.

¡Un momento! Eso era realmente estúpido de pensar. ¿Ella no era una soldado fuerte y competente? Siempre fue segura de sí, así que no había ningún motivo para sentirse inferior a nadie, menos a una chica que aún no conocía. Se mordió el labio, enojada, molesta consigo misma por ese sentimiento de inseguridad que surgía en ella. Ella debía aferrarse al hecho, a la realidad de que Su Levi no la dejaría por otra tan fácilmente... ni aunque fuesen tan parecida a él... ¿verdad?

"Su Levi", nuevamente, esa forma de referirse a él en su foro interno la alarmó. Se separó lentamente de las caricias y miró a Levi con culpa.

Levi la observó. Deseaba preguntarle que es lo que le ocurría, no obstante, esperaba hacerlo cuando estuviesen en la cama, con más tranquilidad.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, hora elegida para dormir, pues, a las seis y media de la mañana era la hora propuesta para estar en las puertas de Trost, para salir hacia la expedición fechada. Ya no había nadie deambulando por los pasillos, nadie excepto aquellos que disfrutaban dormir poco, los enfermos, lesionados o aquellos que disfrutaban de un dia de licencia, pero no tenían techo bajo el cual, dormir.

Unos pasos que sonaban cerca, impidieron cualquier intento de conversación. La pareja guardó silencio y esperó. No tardaron en oír risas y, dado que Levi tenía poder allí y se encontraba, ciertamente, molesto por aquella interrupción, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

Dos soldados que se encontraron en el pasillo se estremecieron y voltearon a verlo. Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía un brazo enyesado y lucía como quien luce aquel lesionado que no desea estarlo, aquél que se siente impotente o débil por no poder reunirse con sus amigos. Levi chasqueó la lengua y les puso mala cara.

_– ¿Qué hacen a estas horas despiertos?–_gruñó_–. Al menos uno de ustedes saldrá en la mañana. No deberían de estar aquí. Ninguno de los dos._

Nadie nunca le cuestionaba a Levi porqué él estaba donde exigía que los demás no estuviesen. Menos, cuando estaba con en compañía.

Existían diversos rumores de aquél pequeño Capitán entre las filas de soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, incluso en todo el ejército. Muy pocos hablaban bien de él o no especulaban sobre sus gustos. Habían algunos bastantes... violentos, respecto a sus días de delincuente que provocaban cierto temor o incitaban a permanecer en calma cuando se encontraban a su alrededor.

No obstante... no obstante, al ver con un poco más de atención, notaron, ambos soldados, que con quien se encontraba Levi era Petra Ral. Se sintieron aliviados, ciertamente. Ella era conocida de ellos y era subordinada (con presuntos rumores de que existía una relación entre ella y Levi) del demonio de corta estatura. Sus rostros se relajaron entonces al reconocerla y más cuando ella los reconoció.

_– ¡Luke! ¡Marla!–_expresó ella con una sonrisa tan aliviada como la de ellos_–. Capitán, a lo mejor acaban de terminar un trabajo asignado por Ness. ¿No es así?_

Ambos asintieron sus cabezas con violencia, apurados en darle la razón a cualquier cosa que ella les dijese. Levi notó la mentira, no obstante, no veía pruebas con lo que refutar aquella versión de los hechos.

_–_ ¿Y qué hacen entonces correteando como niños, riendo y bromeando? ¿Dónde esta la postura del soldado o el respeto a su superior?_–_a medida que iba hablando, los dos soldados cambiaban su postura y la expresión de sus rostros.

Petra suspiró, notando que su pareja estaba irritada por su presencia, por haber roto el momento en el que ambos se encontraban. Quizás él quería decirle o preguntarle algo referente a su estado o actitud, algo que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de enfrentar. Ella sentía y creía que aquellos sentimientos de propiedad eran propios de una persona débil de corazón, mezquina e insegura de alma. Y no estaba dispuesta a reconocerse como tal.

_–Capitán, ya que hemos terminado con la última limpieza, creo conveniente marchar hacia las barracas. Mañana habrá que madrugar y no quiero dormir mal–_expresó con un aire de cordialidad que mantenía con él frente a otros que no fuesen sus allegados.

Levi enarcó una ceja ante la movida de su pareja, pero asintió.

_–Tienen suerte –_profirió mirando a los dos soldados_–. Mañana no podré estar para supervisar su castigo personalmente– _mirando primero a Luke y luego a la mujer, agregó_–_. _Consideraré la expedición de mañana como castigo suficiente. Y para ti, tu ausencia al campo de batalla también lo será. Es una lástima que no puedas asistir a tus camaradas en caso de problemas, ¿no?_

Los dos soldados asintieron y se escudaron detrás de ella, cuando pasó al lado de su Capitán.

_–Petra –_llamó Levi mientras la veía alejarse.

Ella se giró, para verlo recargado con la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que ella conocía bien. Era una mirada de molestia respecto a la situación, pero no era una mirada de reproche hacia ella. Era, ese tipo de mirada que le daba cuando estaba por besarla o decirle algo importante y alguien, inoportunamente, interrumpía.

_–No te entretengas–_ le dijo. Y en ese momento pareció un lindo cachorro que suplicaba por caricias.

_–No lo haré–_ respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida, pero sintiéndose culpable por dentro_–. Lo veré en unas horas._

Ése era el código para decir que se verían en su habitación.

* * *

_–Qué bueno que estabas ahí, Petra –_habló Marla con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado.

_–Sí, de no ser por ti, hubiésemos perdido nuestra oportunidad –_Luke pasó su mano por la espalda de Petra y la atrajo hacia si para, amistosamente, desordenar el cabello de ella.

Levi, quien aún se encontraba mirando como ella se alejaba, no pasó por alto aquél gesto. Su ceño se frunció, sus cejas se juntaron, fruncidas, sus labios dibujaron una fina, finísima linea que se curvaba en una delicada señal de disgusto. Sus ojos se afilaron, se oscurecieron, se hicieron temer. Aquél hombre a quien no conocía, ni tenía interés en conocer estaba siendo muy, bastante... DEMASIADO amistoso con Petra. No obstante... no iba a dar rienda suelta a aquél sentimiento que iba creciendo de a poco dentro de él.

Emitió un gruñido de disconformidad y se volvió hacia el interior de la oficina, para acomodarla antes de dirigirse a su habitación, decidido a no caer en aquél sentimiento.

Al menos, por ahora.

* * *

La puerta de la terraza se abrió y ambos soldados salieron, con una Petra siguiéndole detrás, algo... extrañada.

_–Entonces, definitivamente, no iban a dormir._

_–Cielos, no _–respondió Marla caminando hasta la cornisa, donde se sentó a contemplar el escenario nocturno, cubierto de estrellas, una brillante luna redonda y rechoncha que se desplegaba con toda su gloria ante ellos_–. Vinimos aquí a hacer nuestro ritual._

_–¿Ritual? ¿Este es su ritual? ¿Subir a la terraza a la noche y emborracharse?_

_Luke imitó a Marla, aunque se dio vuelta para extenderle una mano a Petra, invitándola a unirse a ellos._

_–No,emborracharnos no. Sólo tomamos leche caliente. Si tomáramos cerveza o vino, seguramente nos despertaríamos con un terrible dolor de cabeza _–respondió él con simplicidad.

_–Además, la leche caliente ayuda a dormir _–agregó Marla con tranquilidad –_. Y créeme, necesito dormir con ganas mañana._

_–Bueno, convengamos que es tu culpa por lesionarte así._

_– ¿Mi culpa? ¿Disculpa? Fue Gustav el que iba a ser aplastado por ese titan si no hacía algo._

_–Ven, Petra, vamos, únete por esta noche. Mi mano no va a estar extendida hacia ti toda la noche _–agregó el chico.

¿Por qué no? Pensó Petra entonces, quizás podría pasar un tiempo con ellos antes de reunirse nuevamente con Levi. Quizás le ayudaría a distraerse de esa pequeña espina de celos que crecía en ella. Así que, sonrió y le extendió la mano a su viejo colega. Ambos se unieron a Marla, quedando la subordinada de Levi en el medio de ellos dos.

Marla destapó un termo en el que llevaba la leche caliente y en la tapa que tenía forma de taza rudimentaria, sirvió el primer vaso y se lo pasó a Luke. Bebieron en silencio, un sorbo cada uno, observando el paisaje tan tranquilo y calmado que se extendía frente a ellos. Y de pronto, la calma se rompió.

_–Entonces, Petra _–Marla habló y la muchacha giró su rostro para verla–._ Dado lo que vimos y, que por cierto, estamos muy agradecidos ambos, es inevitable pensar que..._

_–Oh, no, Marla. Petra no es de esas personas _–habló rápidamente Luke, haciendo que la castaña se girara a verlo a él ahora.

_–¿Ah? ¿No soy que clase de persona? _–no pudo evitar preguntar.

_–La clase de persona que se involucra con su superior _–respondió rápido Marla. el rostro de Petra se convirtió en un lienzo en blanco a medida que su corazón parecía dejar de latir–._ Entendería que fuese con Irvin, incluso, con Mike. ¿Pero Levi? Da miedo ese hombre y es imposible verlo con alguien. Por eso, es raro verte pasar mucho tiempo con él. Es como... si siempre estuviesen juntos._

_–Pero eso es porque Petra es confiable Marla. ¿Has visto a Erd? Parece que vive colgado de un árbol, sobretodo ahora que se va a casar._

_–Ahm... pero la verdad... es que yo disfruto pasar tiempo con mi Capitán –e_xpresó Petra, quien calló al notar que había dicho 'mi Capitán' su rostro enrojeció al recibir las miradas de sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes de ocasión–._ Él no es tan malo como dicen... ni tan agresivo. Es estricto. Pero también, tiene su lado amable._

_–¿Levi? ¿Amable? _–Marla levantó ambas cejas–._ Mira que no le puse alcohol a la leche,. Lo juro._

_–Es verdad. Él nos cuida. A su manera. Es algo... de lo que te das cuenta cuando pasas tiempo bajo su mando._

_–Bueno, si Petra lo dice, le creo _–habló Luke Cis, calmadamente, aunque por su rostro, parecía mantener sus propias dudas al respecto–._ ¿Entonces dices que el rumor sobre que te acuestas con tu superior es mentira?_

_– ¿Rumor?_

_– ¿No lo has oído?_

_–Luke, ¿Desde cuando alguien que es parte de ese rumor sabe de él?–preguntó Marla, inclinándose para verlo–. Mira, Petra. Dicen por ahí que, como pasas mucho tiempo con él, debe ser porque intimas con él en varias ocasiones._

_–Lo dicen más que nada porque lo han visto ir a tu habitación varias veces._

_–Él es mi superior, y yo soy la única mujer de mi escuadrón. No... no hay otra forma de avisarme, ordenarme o pedirme alguna cosa si no entra a las barracas femeninas _–habló rápidamente ella–._ Erd, Gunther y Auruo no tienen permiso y no tienen un rango superior como para poder acercarse._

_–Sí, pero podría mandar a alguien, a una mujer ¿no crees?_

_–Levi no se relaciona con mujeres. Hanji le parece demasiado molesta._

_– ¿Entonces estás diciendo que él apunta hacia...?_

_– ¿Qué? ¡Demonios, no!_

_– ¿Y como sabes que no? También pasa mucho tiempo con Irvin. Dicen que algo raro ahí hay..._

Petra puso la mejor cara de horror que pudo poner. Realmente, odiaba los rumores.

* * *

Tras pasar alguna media hora y quizás más, explicándole a aquella chica que no existía nada de eso, por ser testigo de la mayoría de las situaciones (aunque el ponerse a pensar que podría haber algo entre el Comandante y su Capitán la asustó bastante, sus nuevos sentimientos de celos le dieron ciertos guiños al respecto que ella prefirió ignorar, guardar y sepultar en lo profundo de su olvido) y por conocer de buena mano a Levi.

Finalmente, Marla desistió.

_–Dios... realmente es aburrida la verdad _–comentó.

_–Creo que por eso se inventan los rumores en primer lugar_–acotó Luke.

Petra no tardó en darle la razón, aunque ella misma no pudo evitar suspirar involuntariamente. La vuelta al silencio la haría cavilar nuevamente sobre su pequeño tema de celos sobre esa chica que podría llamar la atención de Levi de una manera más romántica que por el mero hecho de que aquella chica era una chica habilidosa y con el potencial para ser igual o mejor que Levi

_–Petra, es como la novena vez que suspiras de esa forma –_señaló Marla.

_–¿Ah? ¿Si? _–no lo había notado.

_–Sí, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza? –_preguntó Luke.

_–Ehm..._

_–Anda, no se lo diremos a nadie –_avisó Marla–_. Después de todo, nadie más que nuestro escuadrón sabe que estamos aquí y que hacemos esto cada noche antes de una expedición._

_–Uhm..._

_–¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un tema del corazón?_

_– ¡Ah!_

_–Así que lo es... _–Luke y Marla intercambiaron miradas y pronto una sonrisa traviesa emergió de su rostro.

_–Entonces... _–continuó Marla

_– ¿Es sobre un soldado de aquí? _–sugirió Luke

_– ¿Es de la Guardia Estacionaria?_

_–Por favor, que no sea de la Policía Militar..._

_– ¡Ah! ¿Es de nuestro Cuartel?_

_– ¿Quizás alguien de tu escuadrón?_

_– ¡O tu superior!_

_– Marla, ya dejamos en claro que no podía ser él..._

Ante toda aquella charla, el rostro de Petra se volvió completamente rojo, aunque no pudiesen ver en concreto debido a la oscuridad, hecho que agradecía.

* * *

Levi llevaba buscándola casi el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba hablando con aquellos dos soldados ¿Cuánto podría tardar en fingir ir a su habitación y luego salir e ir a la suya? Fue a buscarla, pensando que la podría encontrar allí. No estaba. Revisó la biblioteca, el comedor, el patio de entrenamiento. Incluso revisó los baños y supo qué clase de castigo tendría el próximo que provocara su enojo o disgusto.

Pero en ninguno de los lugares la encontró allí. Y ella no es de las personas que sólo desaparecen así no más.

Siendo racional como era, sabía que la iba a encontrar allí, dentro de los limites del cuartel y que no iría muy lejos. Así que, comenzó a revisar otras habitaciones. Sabía que Petra tenía alguna que otra casual amistad con chicas de otros escuadrones, como Nanaba. Pero, también, sabía que la propia Nanaba no era muy fanática de alimentar las fiestas o reuniones en su cuarto. Ella era una chica que apreciaba la soledad.

¿Esa otra chica del escuadrón de Mike? ¿Rene?... no tenía ni idea de que era para Petra, pero, conociendo a Mike, todo su escuadrón estaría durmiendo.

Descartando a Nanaba, quedaba Hanji. Y, dios, esa loca sí que se llevaba bien con Petra. Pero, nuevamente pero, el ritual pre-expediciones de Hanji era dormir más temprano de lo usual para tener más energías y, así, observar más titanes.

Descartando aquellas dos mujeres, Levi pensó. Petra no tenía ninguna otra figura femenina tan cercana como ellas.

Entonces, estaban los hombres.

Irvin estaba fuera, en Trost, preparando los últimos detalles de la salida. Además, Petra y él no hablaban más que las cortesías usuales o conversaciones casuales.

¿Mike? No, aquél hombre seguramente, en aquellos momentos, estaría durmiendo. Y, devuelta, Mike no era alguien a quien Petra acudiría en medio de la noche. A menos que se cruzaran por casualidad en los pasillos. Pero no. Sabía que aquél hombre cuidaba tan bien de sí mismo y de su escuadrón como el propio Levi lo hacia con el suyo (aunque, de ser así, ya_ hubiese_ encontrado a Petra) y ambos hombres funcionaban como un buen reloj. Siempre puntuales.

Con eso, también, podía descartar al resto de los hombres del escuadrón de Mike y a sus propios hombres.

Pero aún así...

Levi se encontraba en las barracas masculinas, entró sin ceremonias en el cuarto de Erd, éste dormía muy cómodamente con una fotografía de su prometida en la mesita de luz más cercana.

_–Erd. Despierta, es una orden –_expresó moviéndolo por los hombros de una manera brusca.

_–¿Eh? Ah... Capitán... Es tarde _–respondió el rubio, lentamente despertando.

_–Necesito saber qué podría hacer Petra ahora. Tú la conoces desde hace más tiempo._

Entre el sueño y la vigilia, el rubio no podía sumar dos más dos. No obstante, se esforzó por entender. Por lo que le decía su superior, había quedado en verse con Petra en los dormitorios (o algo así, para él, estaba todo muy nublado) y, sin embargo, ella aún no aparecía. Rascándose la cabeza, sentado sobre su cama, entre sus sábanas y extrañando su almohada, Erd intentó ser lo más comprensivo posible con su terrible superior.

_–Si no está... _–un bostezo_ – donde suele estar..., a lo mejor se haya encontrado con algún compañero de nuestra generación... –_otro bostezo_–. Puede que esté con ellos ahora._

Mientras el alto y rubio se disponía a acostarse nuevamente, pues sentía que su cuota estaba cumplida y pagada, Levi le hizo una pregunta más.

_–¿Algún subordinado de Dita Ness que sea de su generación?_

_–Luke Cis...y... ¿Carla? ¿Tarla? ¿Marla? ¿Narla? ¿Arla?... –_respondió dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

_–¿Dónde pueden ir? _–preguntó armándose de paciencia por no despertarlo de nuevo. Después de todo, lo necesitaba bien despierto y con energías el día siguiente.

_–Creo... que uno de sus compañeros... dicen algo sobre el ritual pre-expedición... terraza–_vagamente, Erd se dio a entender.

* * *

Y entonces, ahí se encontraban ambos. Petra, sentada en la cornisa, entre Luke y Marla,y Levi, en el umbral de la puerta, observándola. Debido a sus habilidades sigilosas, él pudo llegar a estar a pocos metros de ellos sin ser notado. La expresión de su rostro no era bonita.

¿Qué hacía Petra allí? ¿Qué hacía con ellos? De repente, vio como el cuerpo de ella se contraía y el chico... Luke, pasaba una mano por la espalda de ella en gesto reconfortante. ¿Por qué estaba tocando a SU tesoro? ¿Y por qué ella estaba llorando? Lo que fue peor para él es que ella pegó su cabeza al hombro de él. No necesitaba escuchar palabras, tampoco quería escucharlas.

Si podía haber algo peor que los celos por sentirse...inferior a otra persona o insegura, era sentir celos porque otro podía reconfortar a su persona querida y uno no.

En las parejas, por lo general, uno busca tanto dar como recibir cariño y confort. Buscan ser ese pilar esencial en la vida del otro porque sienten que el otro lo es para uno. Y de verdad lo intentan. Y de verdad Levi lo intentaba. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que no era la persona más fácil del mundo con quien tratar, sabía que siempre alejaba a la gente porque era su mecanismo de defensa hacerlo, alejarlos antes de que te lastimen ¿no? Alejarlos antes de que empiecen a importar.

Él no se consideraba sensible o bueno. Tenía bien en claro quién y qué era, y sabía que Petra sólo sacaba lo mejor sí, sacaba la mejor versión de él entre tanta porquería que tenía encima. Por eso, quería darle lo mejor de sí a ella. Quería darle caricias y abrazos, quería estar ahí para ella, deseaba que le pudiese confiar aquellas cosas que le hacían llorar o preocupar y que no fuesen solo cosas referentes a su vocación o a sus gustos, sino esas preocupaciones que hacen de uno ese tipo de persona que es.

Ella había despertado ese tipo de deseo en él.

Y por eso, no podía tolerar verla llorar en brazos de otra persona. No podía aguantar verla ser consolada por otro hombre que no sea él. No podía aguantar que ella se acercara a alguien que podía darle mejores cosas, alguien a quien ella realmente pudiese merecer.

Sólo él podía tenerla así.

Sólo él podía tratarla así.

Sólo él podía quererla así.

Sólo él podía amarla.

De forma inaudible, tomó aire. Exhaló. Volvió a inhalar aire.

Y habló.

* * *

¿Adivinen?

... Sí, haré una tercera parte de esto.

¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NO PUEDA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO? T.T ¿Será que inconscientemente no quiero terminarlo? owo. No, no es eso. Tengo ganas de empezar a hacer una serie de one-shots AU que me den más juego que escribir sobre los Punto de no Retorno ._. Quiero escribir un one-shot de Irvin y Hanji y uno de Mike y Nanaba. Y uno de Ian y Rico. Y uno de Levi y Nanaba (no romántico, claro esta), y uno de Levi y Hanji (amistoso, claro) y uno con Irvin, Hanji, Mike y Levi que me inspiró una fanart T-T

Ashhhh... tengo demasiadas razones para terminar esto xD

¿Cómo puede ser que 4,187 palabras puedan irse tan pronto? T-T

uff... Sacando frustraciones por no haber podido escribir bien este cap y yendo al lado bueno...

Este cap me ha gustado, no sé porqué (con tantas cosas en contra que le tengo xD) Pero me ha gustado. Espero que los celos de Levi queden bien reflejados, me esmeré para que intentara mostrarse intenso.

**Review time!**

**"Maddie":** Sé lo que sientes, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Jamás sufrí y amé tanto a una pareja como para escribir tres semanas seguidas (y contando) un fic. Nunca de los nuncas. No pude terminar ni siquiera un one-shot de Roy-Riza del primer anime que hubo de FMA y, eso, para mí es muucho decir xD Me alegro mucho que te guste este fic y, sinceramente, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**"Gibelly"**: Sip, seguiré escribiendo, pero intentaré estar más tranquila owo

**"Seguila"** : hahaha ¡gracias por tus energías! Creo que eso me ayuda a escribir más rápido n.n Y, por favor, no te quemes owo


	9. Tercera Parte de Cuando Sintieron Celos

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**7. Podía Decir Del Día Que se Dijeron Te Amo.**

**Parte 3. Cómo Terminó Esa Larga, Larga Noche.**

_–¿Acaso les parece divertido y aventurero hacer caso omiso de las palabras de un superior? _–expresó Levi con voz grave y amenazadora, haciendo que los tres dieran un pequeño salto y sintieran que se quedaban petrificados en el lugar_–. Los tres, de pie. Ahora._

Petra se incorporó primero, acostumbrada a reaccionar rápido con tan sólo oír la voz de su superior. Marla y Luke tardaron su parte. Levi no esperó demasiado.

_–Ustedes váyanse a sus habitaciones. Inmediatamente –_prosiguió_–. Mañana hablaré con su superior y, me encargaré que haya consecuencias por sus acciones tomadas. Deben ser disciplinados._

Algo, en su rostro, hizo que aquellos dos se tomaran un momento para pensar cuál era el significado de "_disciplinar_" para Levi.

_–No quiero volver a verlos cerca de Mis subordinados_–continuó, remarcando las últimas palabras_–. Nunca más ¿Quedó claro?_

Los dos rápidamente asintieron.

_–Bien. Desaparezcan de mi vista. Ya –_ordenó con voz imperiosa, mientras hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano, como quitándose polvo de encima.

Mientras ambos se iban, pudieron escuchar la voz seca, rígida de Levi, sazonada con cierto tono de decepción, pronunciar:

_– Petra Ral._

Guardó silencio hasta que el sonido de pisadas dejó de oírse. La joven mujer no iba a negar que tenía tanto miedo como lo tenían Marla y Luke. Levi caminó lentamente hacia ella, haciendo resonar cada uno de sus pasos en la silenciosa noche. Lo hacía para intimidarla, ambos lo sabían y sólo Levi lo disfrutaba. Únicamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a hacer uso de la palabra.

_– Petra_ _–_repitió en un murmullo, pero con el mismo tono de enojo. Ante la cercanía, pudo observarle las lágrimas que habían dibujado un camino por su tierno rostro–._ ¿Qué has hecho?_

Lo que más le dolió a ella fue el tono de su voz, enojado, y su expresión, decepcionada. Ella bajó la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento. Pero Levi no estaba dispuesto a ver arrepentimiento. Él quería explicaciones. Rápidamente, la tomó desde la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación. No lo hacía de manera brusca, no lo hacía con odio o molestia, simplemente... la llevaba.

* * *

Así fue hasta entrar a la habitación del Capitán. Petra se sentó en la cama, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo. Levi tomó una silla que descansaba en su escritorio personal y la alineó frente a ella. Allí él se sentó y la observó.

Pasaron así largos e incómodos minutos de silencio. Cada uno descubriendo un mundo en el que no quería estar. Un mundo lleno de inseguridades, miedos, un mundo donde el temor, el odio, el enojo, la decepción, el dolor daban vueltas alrededor de uno como gajos de algodón estirado y raído que los envolvían. La vida normal para ellos, sí. La vida de un soldado ¿Para qué deberían tener, entonces, una relación si esta no era el escape de la vida real, sino una copia barata de la misma?

Él fue el que tomó primero la palabra, por supuesto.

_– ¿Por qué estabas con ellos? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? –_Y, la más difícil de pronunciar, eventualmente, salió de sus labios–. _¿Por qué no viniste?_

Ella, con cierta duda, levantó la vista hacia él. La mayor parte del enojo, provenía de eso, ella no necesitaba pensarlo para saberlo. Había hecho que se preocupara por ella y, posiblemente, de una manera muy, muy mala.

Sus labios temblaron cuando ella los separó, con la intención de responderle, pero... es que se sentía tan avergonzada de expresarse.

_– No pude encontrar... razones para negarme. Me retrasé porque quisieron agradecerme... No era mi intención no venir._

¿Sería más fácil tener esa conversación en otro momento? Por supuesto. Pero quizás no habría otro momento.

Quizás suene tonto mencionarlo a esta altura de la situación, pero los miembros del Escuadrón de Levi no poseían un ritual por separado. La idea en sí de tener un ritual pre-expedición a Levi le parecía absurdo.

_"¿Por qué vas a hacer algo una vez cada noche o cada mañana antes de partir para una expedición? ¿Por qué sólo hacerlo una sola vez, cuando puedes hacerlo siempre?"_

Esas fueron las palabras que Levi les dijo la primera vez que uno de sus subordinados le preguntó. A partir de entonces, un poco por adulación, otro poco porque aquellas palabras tenían su lógica, todos sus subordinados adoptaron aquella costumbre de no tener un ritual, sino que comenzaron a vivir sin arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo. Por eso, en cierta parte, nadie auxilió a Erd cuando lo mandaron a pedirle matrimonio a su novia. Por eso, aquella noche, antes de la expedición, no podían dejar pasar aquél tema, por mas tarde que se hiciese.

Ellos vivían preparándose para la muerte, vivían despidiéndose de la vida, haciendo las cosas de manera tal que, si al día siguiente morían, no hubiesen lamentado nada. Vivían a pleno.

_–Petra–_llamó Levi, con un dejo de frustración en su voz_–_. _Los dos sabemos que no es por eso._

Petra se sentía sofocada, presionada por sus propios miedos, por la situación actual en la que se encontraba, de la cual ella se sentía responsable. Sus celos la habían abrumado y provocado que quisiese alejarse de todo lo que la rodeaba para tomarse un respiro de quien era ella, para convertirse en otra persona y criticarse, para encontrar una solución algo que realmente no tenía sentido para ella ni para su forma de vivir. Quizás, no había encontrado respuesta para ello, pero había encontrado alivio al expresarlo entre lágrimas que Luke consoló sin cuestionarle mucho sus razones de llorar o por quién lo hacía.

_–Necesitaba... distraerme de mi, Levi–se animó a expresar, captando su atención–._Es... molesto, ¿sabes? Estar enojada conmigo misma. Jamás imaginé que podría tener esta clase de sentimientos.

_– ¿Por aquellas carpetas? _–preguntó, recordando la expresión de ella cuando leía el historial de esa soldado.

Ella asintió, sin más remedio que reconocer la razón de su problema, aunque Levi no podía comprenderla.

_–No lo entiendo_– admitió él, con la expresión del desconcierto–._ Pensé que te alegrarías porque tomé en cuenta tus deseos... _–murmuró más para él que para ella.

_–No... es decir, sí, me alegro que hayas seguido mi sugerencia _–se apuró a hablar, por miedo a ser malentendida–._ Pero no es por eso._

_–¿Entonces? ¿Qué pudo haber allí que te pusiera así?_

_Petra se sonrojó y bajó la mirada; sin duda no quería admitir ésa debilidad._

_–Es... muy vergonzoso._

_–Petra..._

_–Pero ¡Lo es! ¡Alguien como yo no puede, no debería tener esa clase de sentimientos tan bajos! ¡Tan absurdos! _–expresó sintiendo sus ojos arder nuevamente. Cerró sus manos formando puños que arrugaron un poco el cubrecama de Levi, pero en ese momento, el orden, era lo menos que le interesaba a él–._ Si yo empiezo a dudar de mi ¿Qué me puede quedar?_

_–¿Por qué dudarías de ti? Tal cual eres, eres perfecta _–suspiró, hondamente, pasando los dedos de una mano por su negra cabellera.

Un sonrojo se asomó por el rostro de la mujer ante aquella declaración.

_–No lo seré cuando tenga que decírtelo._

_–No des más vueltas y sólo dilo, Petra_–la situación estaba empezando a agotarlo, aquél tira y afloja que consideraba absurdo, pero...claro, los humanos no eran animales, no eran entidades que reaccionaban de una manera determinada a una acción concisa... Demonios, estaba empezando a pasar demasiado tiempo con Hanji e Irvin–._ Pareces un perro detrás de un hueso. No cambiarás para mí, sin importar lo que digas, aún con un millón de defectos, seguirás siendo perfecta._

Entonces, ella deseó poder llorar. En vez de eso, su consciencia se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía ser él... tan así? ¿Cómo podía haber poseído semejantes celos? Era ridículo, y ahora lo veía. Él la quería, él la amaba y... ¿ella? ¿Sólo pudo sentir celos de una chica mucho más pequeña, mucho más joven? ¿Qué demonios importaba si era más habilidosa, más linda o mejor que ella en el uso del dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales? ¿Realmente importaba? Él la había elegido...

El silencio se había prolongado bastante y él la miraba sin producir una sola palabra. Sólo la observaba. Y ella se ponía más nerviosa, más molesta consigo.

_– Ahora puede parecer que no tenga sentido _–se atrevió a decir, de pronto, con una voz ligeramente más aguda–._ Pero yo... yo... realmente... sentí celos de ella._

_–¿Quién? –_Levi frunció el ceño, observándola, ¿A qué venía todo esto? Si no hubiese sido un soldado experimentado, alguien que pudiese mantener la calma y estar preparado para cualquier situación, posiblemente hubiese saltado de su asiento,

_–¡Esa chica! ¡La número uno! ¿Ni siquiera la recuerdas ya? –_respondió ella, hablando con rapidez, llevándose una mano a la frente y tirando la cabeza para atrás–._ Realmente... algo debe ir muy mal conmigo ¡Me estaba ahogando en una taza de agua! ¿Qué tan patética puedo verme? Sentir celos..._

Levi ladeó la cabeza, en respuesta, como pensando la pregunta. Mas no pronunció palabra, sólo la miró. Ella lo miraba fijamente, de pie (porque en algún momento se puso de pie sin darse cuenta), frente a él, con el rostro rojo por su propia vergüenza con el dolor de aceptar que se sentía débil por decir aquellas palabras, por sentir realmente celos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, amenazaban con largar aquellos pétalos salados otra vez, para que sus emociones corriesen libres por su piel blanca y el alivio llegase pronto.

Pero ella ya no quería llorar, ya no quería sentirse débil.

_–Aún con todos tus defectos y dudas, y estupideces, Petra, sigues pareciéndome perfecta _–habló calmado y, con un gesto, la invitó a que se sentara de nuevo.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras la joven de cabellos castaños tomaba asiento en la mullida cama, con una expresión perdida. Levi no tardó en sentarse, esta vez a su lado y envolverla entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquél privilegio del que quería ser el único que lo podía poseer. La cabeza de ella tocó el pecho de él, y pudo oír aquellos calmados latidos de su corazón.

Así, la tormenta que había dentro de ella comenzó a calmarse, escuchando esa tonada tan monótona proveniente de afuera de su cuerpo. Su mente se volvió más clara, menos... desordenada y crítica hacia sí misma. Esto le permitió entender que Levi no consideraba de débiles sentir celos, sentirse inseguros respecto a otros por otra persona podía aparecer. ¿No le importaba en lo absoluto? ¿Qué pensaba él respecto a ellos?

_– ¿Alguna vez... has sentido celos? –se animó a preguntar con un hilo de voz._

_–Cada vez que compartes con otro lo que podrías compartir solo conmigo _–fue la sincera, franca rápida respuesta que dio su pareja, sin el menor indicio de temor o vergüenza.

_–Hablas de cuando nos encontraste en la terraza–_habló ella, dejando el refugio seguro para observar aquellos ojos inexpresivos_–. Yo...mmh... ellos se dieron cuenta..._

Se intentó explicar, pero calló unos segundos para pensar bien cómo explicarse. Levi la esperó, con paciencia. No es que se no encontrase en la necesidad de saber lo que había sucedido, sino que pensaba que, si ella no organizaba aquella mente tan desordenada que poseía, nunca iba a recibir la explicación que merecía recibir.

_–Ellos me vieron angustiada y, entre esto y aquello, terminé expresando el problema que tenía, sin decirles... nada en concreto –_confesó _–. Lo sentí como un verdadero alivio expresar aquello... pero, más que eso, no pasó nada._

_– ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar sobre nosotros? –_preguntó Levi de repente, dando por saldado aquél asunto (al menos en lo que a Petra se refería. Aquél chico de Dita iba a recibir algún castigo), sintiendo aquél "nosotros" tan poco familiar, como si no fuesen de hablar sobre su relación en aquellos términos. Petra lo miró y suspiró hondamente.

_–Creo... creo que es porque no me siento cómoda con las preguntas, supongo _–ella se encogió de hombros.

Ahora se sentía más tranquila y podía responder con más tranquilidad. No sólo había comprendido que lo que ella consideraba un problema, no lo era; sino que también, se daba cuenta que para Levi, aquello no era, en sí, importante. Los celos eran un factor más de la condición humana, la inseguridad también lo era. Pero no por ello, Petra sería menos ella. A Levi no parecía molestarle el hecho de sentir celos, parecía algo completamente poco importante y así debería de tomarlo ella, pensó. Caso contrario, a lo mejor, por preocuparse en no tener o sentir celos, éstos la podrían terminar devorando.

_–No me gustan sus caras cuando me preguntan si es verdad que tu y yo estamos en una relación. Tampoco me gusta que digan que soy de esas mujeres que se mete en la cama de su superior..._

_–Pero lo haces._

_–¡Pero no en ese sentido! Lo dicen como si buscase favores especiales... o como si quisiese escalar posiciones, ¡Aprovecharme!_– se expresó ella–._ Y sé que no me debería importar, sé que no debería dejar que me lastime... ¡pero están hablando de ti y de mi! Dicen cosas muy malintencionadas._

_–No deberías hacerle caso _–fue la respuesta fácil

_– No me gusta lo que dicen... no me gusta cómo lo dicen... no me gusta lo que quieren implicar en sus preguntas_

_Levi frunció el ceño nuevamente y la miró con detalle._

_–¿Qué quieren decir?_

_–Quieren decir que nosotros no.._.–su rostro se tiñó nuevamente de rojo y bajó la mirada.

_Dando un suspiro, ella se recostó en la cama, aunque dejó sus piernas colgando. Levi se giró para verla, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus manos._

_–Sugieren que no hay amor entre nosotros, Levi. Eso sugieren._

Nunca mencionaron aquella palabra antes. Para ellos, ya estaba dicha en cada uno de sus actos, en cada una de sus palabras y gestos hacia el otro. Esa palabra se encontraba revoloteando cerca de ellos en cada instante que estaban juntos. No necesitaban decirse aquella palabra, no necesitaban mencionarla. Sabían que era real y que tenía un peso que significaba muchas cosas.

Levi la contempló y no tardó en soltar un corto resoplido. Se acercó a ella, dejando sus botas en el suelo antes de treparse a la cama y ponerse sobre ella, acaparando su vista. Sus ojos pequeños e inexpresivos se encontraron con los de ella.

_–Sabes que sí existe. Sabes que sí hay amor entre nosotros... ¿Verdad, Petra? _–preguntó.

Un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro, aún más que antes. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que nunca recordó que latía y su respiración agitada, iba acorde con el torrente de pensamientos que se deslizaban por su mente.

Entonces... todo pareció calmarse en un solo instante. Ella lo miró a él, lo contempló en cámara lenta.

Se veía tan intenso así. Tan dulce. Tan preocupado. Tan tierno.

Los labios de ella se separaron sólo para pronunciar una única palabra.

_–Sí, Levi. Lo sé _–respondió con un amplia sonrisa.

* * *

El resto... bueno, no había mucho que decir. La respuesta de ella fue afirmativa y pronto se vieron envueltos en una marea de besos y caricias que dieron lugar a su intimidad.

Al amanecer, Levi marchó de su habitación temprano, hacia el mercado local. Media hora después, Petra despertaba sola para darse cuenta qué día era, se vestiría rápidamente y correría por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Luke Cis y tener aquella pequeña charla. Luego, se encerraría en su habitación a meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido y ordenar sus pertenencias.

No vio a Levi hasta aquello de las nueve de la mañana, cuando su escuadrón, liderado por Erd, avanzaba hacia Trost. Mientras esperaban por sus líderes, cada uno mantenía una conversación casual o simplemente esperaba en silencio. Petra parecía ser la única que estaba inquieta.

_–Ey, Petra..._ –llamó Erd dándole un suave codazo, la muchacha lo miró de inmediato, ansiosa.

Su rubio compañero le sonrió y pudo ver a sus otros dos camaradas que le hacían una pequeña seña, un pequeño y suave, casi imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza hacia un lugar especifico.

_–Entre los dos locales _–aclaró el rubio, por si acaso.

_–Ya lo he visto, no necesito que me lo digas_

_–Bueno... con lo pequeño que es a lo mejor se te hace difícil..._

_–Idiota._

Erd rió amenamente, mientras tomaba con una mano, las riendas del caballo de la muchacha. Ella se bajó de un salto y comenzó a esquivar caballos y soldados hasta llegar allí.

Entre dos puestos, uno a cada lado de la calle, se acercaban los Capitanes y Generales, guiados por el Comandante Irvin. Ella saludó al gran hombre rubio con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano, a lo que éste respondió con una inclinación con la cabeza. Hanji y Mike intercambiaron una mirada luego de ser saludados. Levi detuvo su caballo cuando Petra llegó a su lado y se bajó de él con agilidad. Tomó a la muchacha de ambas manos y ella le sonrió, cálida.

Sin mediar palabras, entonces, Levi buscó entre su bolsillos un colgante. No era muy distinto a las placas que llevaban con sus nombres. De hecho, Petra podía jurar que era la suya la que su pareja le estaba dando... bueno, devolviendo mejor dicho.

_–No es mucho, pero servirá como recordatorio _–mencionó al depositarlo en su mano. Ella lo miró confusa y observó el colgante. De un lado, decía el número de su legajo, del otro... Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_"Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo, Levi"_

No, no era su placa, era la de él. Notó la discordancia entre las primeras palabras y el nombre, como había sido alterado el metal para que el recordatorio de lo que significaba ser soldado, tuviese otro completamente distinto.

Así, cobró sentido las últimas palabras dichas ayer. Él había planeado con anticipación ese obsequio. Y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para abalanzarse sobre él, rodeando el cuello de Levi con sus manos.

_–Más vale que la que era mía, diga lo mismo –_comentó a su oído mientras Levi le correspondía en el abrazo y cerraba los ojos.

_–¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?_–respondió él, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

De fondo, podían escuchar algunos murmullos llenos de sorpresa.

_–Te amo, Petra –_pronunció él, estando completamente ajeno al entorno, y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él–._ No mueras hoy._

_–No lo haré, Levi _–respondió ella, girando su cabeza para poder darle un beso en la mejilla–._ Yo también te amo..._

De alguna forma, Hanji se las arregló para romper la magia del momento.

_–Si ya terminaste, enano, tenemos una expedición por delante._

* * *

Nunca existió un capitulo más dificil de escribir. JAMÁS.

Tardé un día más de lo acostumbrado y realmente lo siento por eso. Es que estuve más interesada en revisar e (o sea... 10 y 11), creo que lo haré un sólo capitulo... pero aún no es seguro.

Sólo les puedo decir que empecé a escribir esto por culpa del capitulo 8 (donde sé que muchas me odiarán por lo que haré), no obstante, en ese momento estaba siguiendo la linea de universos alternativos, multiversos y ect... así que tenía sentido para mí hacer ese.

Quizás para el sábado esté el próximo capitulo. No es por nada, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no podré darle la atención que quiero darle.

Creo que los reviews de usuarios no los respondí a todos ¿o sí? mmm...el sueño me esta afectando. Cualquier cosa me dicen y pediré disculpas y lo solucionaré owo

En fin, reviews!:

**"Siguela"**: Lo siento, pero justo la cantidad de palabras dio para cortarlo allí, además, no pensé que tardaría tanto en terminarlo.

**"Maddie":** Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Gracias a ellos pude conocer otras parejas xD (tumblr, bendito tumblr) Y yotambién soy masoquista ;-; No puedo dejar de pensar qué hubiese sido... aiins... u_u

**"Elshyog":** Gracias! y lo siento! Espero que este cap lo haya remediado

**"Gibelly":** Estoy pensando en tomar ideas que ustedes me den y convertirlas en one-shots o drabbles. He visto esas cosas en tumblr y me ha encantado la modalidad. Intentaré escribirlo, pero en un one-shot, tal como dijiste n.n


	10. Cuando Todo se Complicó

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**8. Ella Podía señalar el día en el que las cosas se complicaron.**

Era un día soleado, sin duda. Tranquilo y demasiado silencioso para lo que cualquier soldado hubiese estado acostumbrado. Aunque el escuadrón de Levi estaba recluido en un castillo, hacía dos días que estaban haciendo la limpieza general del lugar, por órdenes de su Capitán. Esa mañana, tras un entrenamiento rutinario y bañarse apropiadamente, continuaron con la limpieza de aquellas habitaciones de pisos superiores que nunca usarían, pero que Levi insistía en limpiar.

La nueva adición al escuadrón, la del joven adolescente con la innegable habilidad de transformarse en un titán de quince metros, había resultado algo...inusual. Dejando de lado el hecho de que podía convertirse en un titán, el enemigo más grande de la humanidad, era un niño, un adolescente. Ellos, que tenían un poco más de cinco años que él (algunos más, algunos menos), no sabían cómo entablar una conversación propicia con él, qué temas tocar o no. Después de todo, también era un soldado como ellos, sólo que más joven. El chico, en sí les caía bien y era difícil para ellos imaginárselo como alguien que podía transformarse en un titán. Así que, por lo general, aquél tema no lo mencionaban, sino que se limitaban a entretenerlo con comentarios básicos, a mofarse de él o meterlo sutilmente en bromas y cosas así.

Ante el trato que Eren recibía de sus compañeros masculinos, Petra tomaba una actitud maternal, defendiendo al chico con el ceño fruncido y el dedo índice levantado, mientras la otra mano se posaba sobre su propia cintura. Erd solía destornillarse de la risa con aquello y Gunther solía sobrarla, provocando así, más enojo en la mujer.

A Levi, aquellas actitudes, solían darle igual. Eren era algo más de lo que debía tener en cuenta, una asignación, un papeleo, algo burocrático que le molestaba bastante hacer, pero lo hacía de todas formas, porque era su deber. Además, confiaba en la palabra y opinión de Irvin, así que... que sea lo que quiera ser la situación.

Lo que sí no toleraba era ver a ése monstruo cerca de Petra.

Le molestaba, no eran celos, pero le molestaba verla a ella tan atenta y maternal con alguien que podía ser su enemigo. A menudo solía mostrar un rostro más ceñudo y molesto de lo normal, que se sumaba, por lo general, a alguna orden pesada hacia el pobre adolescente, quien, rápido, acataba. En aquellos momentos, los subordinados del Soldado Más Fuerte, se apenaban por él y, de una u otra forma, le daban una mano sin que Levi se enterase.

Así estaba transcurriendo esa primera semana. Y, en medio de la limpieza, la voz de Auruo se escuchó fuerte y clara por los silenciosos pasillos.

_– ¡Ey! ¡Encontré una cámara fotográfica!_– anunció como quien encuentra algo con lo que no sabe qué hacer.

Inmediatamente, Gunther estaba a su lado, observándola.

_–Es de las viejas, pero es una buena marca _–comentó.

_– ¿Huh? ¿Sabes de estas cosas? _–preguntó Eren, apareciendo por el pasillo. Auruo le dirigió una mirada.

_–Su padre era fotógrafo de fiestas en sus días de juventud _–le respondió apenas mirándolo–_. Le enseñó de modelos y todo ese tipo cosas... A él realmente le gustan estos cacharros..._

_–No es un cacharro, es una reliquia, y está bien conservada –_objetó Gunther girándose para ver a Auruo y a Eren–._ Es probable que funcione._

_– ¿Funciona? ¡Podríamos sacarnos una foto todos juntos! _–Sugirió Petra, su voz sonaba desde el final del pasill_o–. ¿Qué dices Capitán? ¿Podemos?_

La voz de Levi, en cambio, fue una respuesta seca, apenas audible.

_– ¿Se pondrán a trabajar y dejaran de perder tiempo?_

_– ¡Sí!–_respondieron sus subordinados, con voz solemnes.

_–... Lo pensaré_ –murmuró, poco satisfecho. Eren los observó, sorprendido por aquella... ¿familiaridad? ¿Confianza? No sabía cómo decirlo, pero en aquél momento, supo que los miembros de aquél escuadrón mantenían una estrecha relación, no sólo entre ellos, sino también con su superior. Y, por raro que le pareciese a Eren, Levi parecía apreciarlos de igual manera.

La cámara en cuestión era una de esas viejas de madera, con un trípode que la sostenía, un largo velo negro que le permitía al fotógrafo observar la imagen que deseaba sacar y un largo, largo cable con un sencillo botón que se debía presionar para sacar la instantánea. La cámara estaba con su estuche y sus accesorios que permitían el revelado de las fotos que se tomasen.

Tras terminar todas las actividades obligatorias, Erd corrió a buscar la cámara y con ayuda de Gunther, la instalaron en el jardín. Pronto, comenzaron a escucharse comentarios alegres y ligeros, de personas felices.

_– ¡Vamos, Capitán! ¡Una foto grupal!_

_–Eh, ¿Qué tal si Petra y el Capitán se sacan una foto?_

_– ¿Eh? ¡No digas estupideces! El Capitán Levi no tiene tiempo para..._–un sonrojo

_–Está bien, Petra, no hay problema..._–un suspiro.

_–Ah, pero..._

_– ¡Yeah! Bien, entonces, después de eso, ¡una foto de cada uno con el Capitán!_ –un festejo y un atrevimiento

_–No te pases de listo, Erd _–una advertencia.

_– ¡Eren! ¡Únetenos! –_una invitación sincera.

* * *

Ahora observaba aquél lugar vacío, silencioso, tranquilo. En su mano tenía un recuerdo de aquél día, una foto grupal de Petra sonriendo amablemente, con Levi estando a su lado. A Erd haciendo caras graciosas, a Gunther con su expresión seria pero amable, a Auruo, posando con altanería…

El adolescente suspiró y continuó su camino.

Eren estaba buscando a Levi entre los pasillos de aquel viejo cuartel. Hacía rato que no lo veía. Además, se sentía solo últimamente y todo ese gran lugar era el recordatorio de su vida durante ese último mes. Podía ver en cada habitación a los integrantes del escuadrón de Levi hacer la limpieza o, simplemente, pasar el día. Él se sentía responsable por la muerte de ellos y no podía hacer nada más que sentirse culpable.

–Hey, ¡Eren! Hasta que encuentro a alguien...– comentó la voz, alegre como siempre de Zoe Hanji.

El adolescente la miró y le sonrió débilmente.

– ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estar mucho tiempo en compañía de Levi te ha dejado así...

Manteniendo la sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

–Es solo... las personas no dejan de morir.

Hanji lo miró y sintió ternura. Todos los que sobrevivían, durante las primeras expediciones solían decir cosas parecidas. Eren, a pocos días de graduarse, había conocido el infierno que ella conocía desde que ingresó a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Incluso, había conocido eso el día de la caída de Shiganshina y, luego, del Muro María.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió amistosamente.

–Sé que no se puede hacer nada con el dolor, pero... pensar en ello sólo hará más daño. Piensa en ellos, pero piensa como soldados que murieron con honor, que murieron haciendo lo que querían hacer.

Eren asintió e intentó sonreír. Ambos sabían que el dolor no se iba con unas cuantas palabras. Hanji le dio unas palmadas, y cambiando de tema, volvió a hablar.

– ¿Dónde está Levi? Necesito hablar con él.  
–...ehm... aún lo estoy buscando. Ya me he fijado por todos lados... y sigo sin encontrarlo.  
–Uhm... ¿probaste en las habitaciones?  
–Pues no...– Claro, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que él podía encontrarse en un lugar tan privado como las habitaciones  
–Empecemos por allí entonces.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las habitaciones. La mayoría de ellas estaban vacías y solo cuatro de esas vacías estuvieron ocupadas en el último mes. Eren fue directo a la recamara del Capitán, pero Hanji lo detuvo antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

–Miremos esta primero. ¿Quieres?– dijo ella con una sonrisa... débil.  
–Pero esa es...fue la habitación de Petra.  
–Por eso mismo–respondió abriéndola.

Sin entender, Eren siguió a Hanji al interior. Allí, solo había luz natural, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las persianas, entreabiertas, dejando pasar solo la luz necesaria. La habitación era exactamente igual a cualquier otra allí, pero tal y como Petra la dejó en aquél último día. E inclinado sobre el escritorio, guardando cartas recibidas, un diario, papeles y alguna que otra cosa más en una pequeña caja de madera, estaba Levi. Eren observó como él los ignoraba, como parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo estático porque la pierna lesionada le temblaba levemente.

–Deberías sentarte, al menos–sugirió Hanji.  
–No tengo tiempo para eso.  
–Déjanos ayudarte entonces– propuso  
–No– se negó él apenas girándose a verlos.

En ese instante, el dolor de la pierna hizo su acto de aparición y él lo manifestó en una clara expresión de dolor.

–Pero... tienes que descansar. A ella no le gustaría verte así. Y sabes cómo Petra se preocupaba por ti. Como todos lo hacían.

–Quiero terminar con esto– se dijo–. Quiero hacerlo yo. Debo hacerlo.

Hanji, haciendo uso de su carácter, caminó hasta Levi y lo levantó como si fuese liviano. El hombre puso mucha resistencia, pero dado el agarre de la mujer, le resultaba imposible soltarse. Ella lo dejó amablemente, sobre la mullida cama que, Hanji sabía, varias veces él uso con ella. Levi le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Alzó el brazo, con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo, pero Hanji se lo detuvo fácilmente y, encima, tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

–Realmente necesitas descansar–observó ella bajando su mano–. Apuesto a, por cómo eres, has dejado esta tarea, para el final–Levi no le respondió–. Si voy a la habitación de Auruo o Gunther o Erd, seguramente, encontrare todo ya ordenado para entregarles a sus familias.

Con los ojos cerrados, el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, oía sin querer escuchar. Su cuerpo no podía responderle, en base a la rabia, al enojo. Las decisiones que tomó lo habían llevado allí, a esa estúpida situación. Él nunca quiso pertenecer al ejército hasta que conoció a Irvin y éste lo instó a hacerlo, con recomendaciones y todo. Él nunca quiso tener gente a su cargo, no obstante, Irvin lo obligó, diciéndole que podía elegirlas él mismo o dejarlas al azar.

Él eligió a cada uno, basándose en sus habilidades, en sus estadísticas. Eligió a los mejores con la única intención de esperar perritos falderos que lo dejaran solo cuando se los ordenasen. Espero gente amargada, de la que no tuviese que encariñarse. Esperó gente que lo mirase con burla, por ser él el de más corta estatura. Esperó todo eso para tener razones para no encariñarse con ellos cuando muriesen.

Porque la vida era así. La gente está con uno hasta que deja de estar. Y cuando deja de estar, es un verdadero dolor en el cuerpo. En el alma, en el corazón… en todos esos malditos lugares donde la pérdida de alguien te puede doler.

Y sin embargo…encontró en sus subordinados un grupo maravilloso de personas. Todos soñadores, amables, podían fanfarronear sobre sus habilidades, pero a la hora de la verdad, ninguno de ellos era un verdadero egocéntrico, un "actúo por mi cuenta y que los demás se pudran". Aunque Auruo Bossard estaba acercándose a aquél rótulo, no llegaba a hacerlo del todo.

Erd Gin, era el ideal del soldado perfecto cumplido, con la salvedad de que era amistoso con los demás. Era demasiado alto para moverse con la misma agilidad que él o Petra en cuanto se encontraban en el aire, pero lo suplía con la fuerza de sus movimientos y su capacidad para pensar rápidas estrategias. Tenía honor y la disciplina de un soldado. Además, era una buena persona. Amable y cálido con sus compañeros, se unía a sus conversaciones y charlas para amenizar el ambiente. Y, a pesar de tener una apariencia de mujeriego, su amor sólo estaba centrado en una muchacha de su pueblo, con la que estaba comprometida.

Gunther Shulz. Un soldado serio, tan dedicado a su vocación como Erd, sólo que él sabía respetar los momentos donde había que ser serio y los momentos para hablar amenamente. Siempre que habían estado en expedición, había mantenido la entereza, trayendo a sus compañeros a la realidad con unas pocas palabras. Fuera de ellas, era disciplinado con su entrenamiento, era serio y de pocas palabras, sí, pero también era una persona relajada cuando debía serlo y, en más de una ocasión, había demostrado confiar en él como su superior.

Luego, estaba Auruo Bossard, si bien, él no era uno de sus preferidos por la manera en la que solía actuar, Levi pudo notar que detrás de esa fanfarronería, estaba un hombre celoso pero de buen corazón. Siendo el mayor de seis hermanos, tenía el don para saber cómo molestar a la gente de una manera amistosa. Si bien, era alguien que lo imitaba y que a sus espaldas solía hablar como él, lo hacía con la única intención de molestar en aquél sentido a la única mujer en el grupo, la que se ganó un puesto en el corazón de esos tres hombres como la hermana menor…

Petra.

Petra Ral… la única mujer que tenía su escuadrón. La única persona del escuadrón que era más bajita que él. No era tan fuerte como él, ni tenía el mismo nivel de habilidades que él, pero sí el potencial. Era rápida, incluso lo era más que él. Sólo le faltaba más práctica, más dedicación. Y eso lo podría conseguir si no dejara de estar preocupándose por todos ellos, incluidos él. Petra tenía un corazón amable, puro, grande. Se preocupaba por todos y en más de una ocasión, Levi se había visto siendo regañado por ella por no haber seguido un esquema de sueño regular "¿Cómo pretendes ser el de siempre y dar la talla a lo que eres si no respetas el sueño?". Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él de ese modo. Ni siquiera Irvin, quien fue el que lo sacó de aquellas calles donde sólo la muerte le esperaba, ni quien lo tomó bajo su tutela durante su formación como soldado.

Además... Además ella era la luz de su vida. Su corazón, sus emociones, su cariño... todo iba dirigido a ella y ella le dirigía las mejores cosas de sí a él. Habían tenido una relación larga y duradera. Una hermosa y perfecta relación que él sólo deseaba que continuase un día más.

Al parecer, sus pedidos dejaron de ser escuchados.

¿Por qué los mejores tenían que ser así de buenas personas? Levi hizo lo posible para cuidarlos.

Abrumado por aquella desilusión, se resguardó en él, en su coraza estoica. Esos hombres iban a ser su ruina cuando ellos muriesen... eso, si llegaban a morir. Si él los asistía, entrenaba, vigilaba y se molestaba un poco por trabajar en equipo, quizás ellos no morirían. Así se aseguró de pensar.

Y en los próximos entrenamientos, comenzó a mostrarse más... comprensivo. Más interesado por ellos.

Antes que se diera cuenta, los había aceptado en su corazón como su nueva familia, sintiéndose realmente como parte de una. Sintiendo calma, paz, alegría... sintiéndose verdaderamente dichoso por tenerlos a ellos en su vida.

Y, entonces...

Aquel Titán Femenino apareció y destruyó todo.

Sólo quedó él. Aturdido, herido. Solo.

Teniendo que recomponerse, concentró su mente en aquellas tareas, pensando que así, el dolor se iría solo. Pero no fue así y, ahora, Zoe y Eren estaban frente a él, pidiendo que descansara, que dejara al dolor correr por sus venas, libre.

Y él, no quería dejar esa puerta abierta. No quería ni ver esa puerta ahora. El dolor, el odio y la culpa lo consumían poco a poco y, pensó, que tal vez, sería bueno compartir su dolor para variar...

–Petra le dijo, Hanji. Petra le dijo que no iba a casarse y dejar el servicio...–habló entonces Levi, y Eren sintió que por la cabeza de ambos estaban pasando los mismos recuerdos–. El viejo hombre quería convencerme de lo contrario. Creía que si yo cambiaba de opinión, ella también lo haría...

Chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar y miró hacia otro lado. Hanji suspiró, pesadamente.

Eren no pronunció palabra, aunque dejó escapar una exhalación de sorpresa. Él no era demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta. Desde el momento en el que oyó al padre de Petra hablar con él, supo y se dio cuenta que algo había y existía entre ellos. Por la expresión de Levi, por el tono de las palabras que el padre le expresaba...

No, incluso él lo supo antes, aunque no quiso verlo. No quiso porque no quería meter sus narices en un asunto que no le interesaba, no lo hizo porque sus preocupaciones era más grandes que saber si su Capitán estaba en pareja con una de sus compañeras.

–Ustedes dos sabían que...

–Sí. Hablábamos sobre la muerte, muy a menudo–interrumpió él secamente.

– ¿Entonces...?

–Ese viejo hombre...–gruñó despectivo–. No esperé que tan pocas palabras...

Hubo silencio, donde Hanji asintió y Eren sentía la boca seca. Él tenía culpa al respecto y, desde lo acontecido el día anterior, no había podido pronunciar una sola palabra de disculpa. Sus heridas estaban completamente curadas ya, pero en su mente aún sufría por lo sucedido.

–Déjame preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincero contigo, Levi– habló repentinamente Hanji, llamando la atención de ambos hombres–. ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? ¿Algo que te hubiese gustado decirle o darle o hacer con ella?

–No–respondió Levi de inmediato.

– Vaya, qué rapidez. ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

– ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?

–Demonios, que sí, cuatro–ojos. ¿No me has oído la primera vez, cabeza de titán anormal?– respondió, exasperado.

Hanji sonrió. Ése era el Levi que quería escuchar.

–Sólo quería asegurarme, enano–proclamó con una sonrisa ancha. Posando una mano en el hombro, una que rápidamente, Levi quitó y Hanji ignoró, ella prosiguió–. Entonces, si no hay nada de lo que te arrepientas, estoy seguro que tu encuentro con ella será... más fácil.

– ¿Has estado aspirando químicos de nuevo? Ella está muerta, Hanji. Muerta. No volverá –espetó, molesto.

–Oh... pero tú sí que no has escuchado las historias.

–No me interesa la vida después de la muerte, idiota. Solo importa el momento y lo que haces mientras estas vivo.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto.  
–Asintió ella, dándole razón a sus palabras–. Pero las historias dicen que, dos que están unidos... de la manera en la que ustedes dos estaban, y si realmente todo lo que hicieron, lo han hecho con el corazón, es posible, es casi seguro, que se vuelvan a encontrar en otra vida. Y, dadas aquellas condiciones, su encuentro será pautado con anterioridad. Ya verás, ya verás que volverán a estar juntos.

Hubo silencio. Levi contempló a Hanji y ella a él. Eren, observó a ambos. Finalmente, el de menor estatura se puso de pie.

–Cuatro–ojos. Imbécil – expresó–. Váyanse de mi vista en este instante.

Eren acató la orden de inmediato. Hanji se quedó unos segundos más riendo.

* * *

Al no haber nada, absolutamente, nada para hacer, el adolescente estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre, aquellas que presenciaron su conversión a titán para agarrar sólo una cuchara.

–Te importa si te acompaño, ¿Eren? –la voz grave de Zoe rompió con el silencio silvestre.

El muchacho accedió y pronto la vio sentada a su lado, recargando su espalda contra el borde de la mesa, igual que él, y con las piernas cruzadas.

–Ellos tuvieron... una relación de un poco más de cinco años– comenzó de pronto–. Eso, si cuentas el exacto día en el que ella pasó a estar bajo su mando. Antes estaba bajo el mío, y las cosas eran muy divertidas–sonrió ante el recuerdo–. Sé que no fue amor a primera vista. Ella lo admiraba mucho, ¿sabes? Era su más grande héroe. A él, eso era lo menos que le importaba. Pero le llamó la atención como ella actuaba con él, como era visto por ella.

Hanji se tomó una pausa para respirar.

–Realmente, Petra era un diamante–comentó de pronto–. Ella lo hizo feliz, ¿sabes? Lo hizo más humano. Y él la colmó de cariño. Pero ya no está acá y las cosas pueden ser como antes.

Eren la observó, en silencio. Zoe se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y llevando sus manos entrecruzadas debajo de su nariz, pensativa.

El adolescente, mantuvo en su lugar, pensando. El silencio era demasiado tranquilo como para romperlo, pero tras unos instantes, no pudo resistirlo.

–Así que... encontrarse en otra vida, ¿crees que es posible?

Zoe lo miro de reojo y le sonrió de costado. De repente, su humor había cambiado.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos nos encontráremos alguna vez, en otras vidas!

–Sería lindo volver a encontrarme con mi familia... –suspiró entonces, con cierto aire de melancolía.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy una enamorada de los finales felices, así que creo en ello. Eren, la vida no es más que un ir y venir, todo el tiempo estamos yendo y viniendo. Cada oportunidad, cada ocasión en la que uno está aquí, tendremos que aprovecharla para vivir al máximo y amarnos con nuestros seres queridos.

.

...

... ... ...

* * *

... ... ...

...

.

La noche era silenciosa, calmada y fría. Los faroles iluminaban las calles vacías y las casas durmientes. No había ni una sola alma vagando por allí. Todo era quietud.

O lo parecía.

Una silueta, pequeña, esbelta, corría por los tejados sin hacer ruido. Escapaba o perseguía, o quizás, ese era su modo de moverse. De cualquier manera, se oyó un solo disparo en la oscuridad y, la figura, cayó abatida como una pequeña ave. Su cuerpo rodó y pareció caer al vacío, cuando, de algún lado de su capa, salió un cable de metal que se insertó en una de las paredes y le salvó la caía, quedando suspendida en el aire por su cintura.

Tenía que moverse rápido, de lo contrario, la silueta sería encontrada.

Activó un mecanismo que terminó por hacerla caer al suelo, dejando que los cables volviesen al aparato que tenía en su cintura.

Le costó ponerse de pie. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así, debía llegar a su destino.

Irvin le había encomendado aquella misión especial y, aunque aún no conociese la cara del contacto a quien tenía que darle aquella preciada información, la silueta, se comprometió a cumplir.

Caminó y luego comenzó a correr, con su cuerpo contorsionado en el dolor. Le faltaba tan poco...

Allí, bajo el farol de la tercera calle, el único farol cuya luz no funcionaba, se encontraba otra figura, envuelta en una capa corta que le servía para ocultar su rostro de cualquier testigo.

Sólo estaba a unos pasos...

Sólo un poco más... Sólo...

Todo se volvió negro.

Levi, entonces, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la silueta y, por mera curiosidad, movió aquella capucha. Unos cabellos castaños–calabaza cayeron sutilmente. El rostro de una mujer fue revelado. Él, torció el gesto. ¿Por qué Irvin le enviaba una mujer cuando se suponía que tenía que estar él allí? ¿Qué tramaría esta vez?

Se arrodilló junto a ella, antes de tomarla gentilmente entre sus brazos y alzarla.

Si le habían disparado, a lo mejor estén todavía buscándola. Debía de encontrar un lugar seguro pronto.

* * *

Sep, bienvenidos al inicio del final. Incluí esta última parte para... bueno, para que viesen que, al menos iba a haber un noveno capitulo.

Me estoy muriendo de sueño, viendo como puedo titular el próximo cap.

Después de haberme quejado tanto, creo que extrañaré este fic.

Reviews!:

**"Maddie":** En mi opinión, no termina mal. Aún falta un capitulo n.n

**"Danii R.T":** ¡Gracias, mujer! ¡No sabes cómo me hacen sentir esas palabras!


	11. Cuando Se Volvieron A Encontrar

**Punto de No Retorno.**

**9. Ninguno De Los Dos Pudo Decir Con Certeza Que Se Volvieron A Encontrar.**

Gritos, sangre y miedo. Eso fue toda su vida. El terror de morir la había terminado consumiendo en sus últimos momentos. Y, sin embargo... Aún vivía.

El canto de las aves la despertó a la mañana, junto al lejano murmullo de aquellos vehículos extraños que comenzaban a andar por su propia cuenta. Algo con combustión interna... nada que le interesase lo suficiente como para prestarle atención. Abrió los ojos y observó el entorno en el que se encontraba. Las imágenes de la noche anterior aún eran borrosas, incluso le parecía difícil ubicar aquella habitación. Su pobre casa no tenía una habitación así, con esos lujos aparentes. Palpó su cuerpo con sus propias manos y encontró dolor cerca del abdomen. Revisó cuidadosamente y encontró vendajes con una pequeña mancha roja que surgía de allí.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que fue herida. La pregunta era... ¿Quién fue su rescatista? ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse en la cama y a observar su entorno. Los techos altos, las paredes recargadas de adornos exagerados, pero poco mantenidos, viejos y desgastados. La madera blanda, oscura, casi podrida del suelo. Ahora que miraba mejor parecía una vieja casa que había sido adquirida recientemente, pero.. no había ni un rastro de suciedad o polvo por ninguna parte.

Oyó el timbre sonar y, poco después, la puerta abrirse. Sus sentidos se agudizaron conforme intentaba prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Escuchó las voces ahogadas, las palabras que no podía entender con claridad. Movida por la curiosidad, comenzó a ponerse de pie y avanzar dando pequeños, cortos pasos, tanteando antes de apoyar firmemente por el miedo de hacer crujir la madera. Si eran enemigos, debía de correr. Así, avanzó por la amplia habitación y sólo se detuvo frente al espejo de un tocador.

Se miró en él y le dieron ganas de reírse de sí misma. Su cabello corto, castaño estaba despeinado y desprolijo. Quizás era hora de cortarse un poco, sólo para emparejarlo, pues no quería perder el largo. Su piel, blanca, tierna, ahora parecía desinflada, pegada a sus huesos y pálida. Se oscurecía alrededor de sus ojos, formando ojeras de sueño y estrés. También, tenía un moretón en la frente, seguramente, producto de la última caída.

Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos seguían siendo de ese bonito color miel y seguían brillando con entusiasmo. Y claro ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella seguía viva,eso era motivo suficiente para estar entusiasmado. Podría no estar comiendo bien, incluso, podía estar durmiendo mal, pero... esta viva. Y eso era suficiente motivo de alegría para ella. Se acomodó un poco el pelo con las manos mientras se sonreía a sí misma, adquiriendo su rostro un matiz más alegre, más vivo. Incluso, más saludable. Sus manos entonces, descansaron sobre la madera vieja del tocador y se acercó más al espejo, sólo para observarse.

Uno de sus dedos tocó el filo de un cuchillo y ella bajó su vista hacia él, sorprendida. Vio entonces, un plato vacío de vidrio, con un tenedor y una servilleta encima. El cuchillo estaba a un lado, como si la persona que usó ese plato tuvo que dejarlo a las apuradas así. Ella inmediatamente lo entendió.

Alguien no sólo la trajo allí y curó su herida, sino que también la estaba cuidando o quizás vigilando pero, sin dudas, esperando que despertase. Desconfiada por la propia naturaleza de la situación, tomó el cuchillo y se aferró fuertemente al mango. Quizás lo necesitaría.

En cuanto a sus ropas, sólo poseía aquellos vaqueros oscuros y las medias blancas con las que había salido de la guarida con la intención de cumplir su misión. Su remera negra había sido reemplazada por una blanca. Se preguntó cuánta sangre debió de haber perdido para que le cambiaran la ropa. Jugando con el cuchillo en sus manos, dio dos pasos pasos.

Escuchó el ruido de platos romperse y ella levantó la guardia, volviéndose todo su cuerpo los músculos rígidos, dispuestos a dar pelea. El ruido venía de abajo.

Con la garganta seca, se acercó a la puerta cerrada y espió a través del hueco de la cerradura. No vio nada, salvo el pasillo y otra puerta. Lentamente, bajó el picaporte y, con cautela, comenzó a abrir la puerta. Había silencio nuevamente y en el pasillo no había nadie.

Se deslizó de manera felina, cuidadosa. El pasillo no era largo y sólo había otra puerta a demás de la que había visto a través de la cerradura, y las escaleras a su derecha. Se asomó por allí y vio la puerta de salida. Sí, le hubiese gustado tomarla, pero... pero tenía que volver por todas sus cosas primero y no sabía donde estaba su preciado bolso, ni su capa, botas o el dispositivo de maniobras tridimensional.

Su instinto le decía, entonces, que había peligro allá abajo. Las voces se volvían a escuchar, a lo lejos y de manera muy baja. No podía entender las palabras que decían.

Lentamente, bajó peldaño por peldaño, asegurándose de no pisar ninguna tabla que delatase su presencia. Luego, se deslizó por el lobby, viendo las tres puertas que tenía a los costados. La de su izquierda parecía llevar a una sala de estar. La de su izquierda, mostraba a las claras, una biblioteca. La de enfrente, un pasillo. Haciendo uso de los bordes de las paredes y los umbrales de cara abertura, avanzó rápida y silenciosa.

A la derecha, había más puertas cerradas, ningún ruido provenía de allí. A la izquierda, estaba la entrada a la cocina. A través de ella, pudo ver a dos hombres grandes y anchos como un guardarropas bloquearle la vista. No hablaban, pero estaban entretenidos en algo. A los pies de ellos, vio tres platos rotos. Avanzó más y se ayudó con un espejo que estaba colgado de la pared y frente a ella para ver más la situación.

Oyó quejidos mudos y el ruido que hace la ropa cuando se corta. Tragó silenciosamente, dándose una idea de que podía estar sucediendo. Quizás en un acto de valentía podría hacerse cargo de aquellos dos gorilas ¿verdad?

Sí.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces.

Porque Petra sabía que ella misma era fuerte y capaz. Quizás no era la mejor de todos, pero su apariencia de chica dulce y su bondadoso caracter a menudo hacía que los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba ella, la creyeran débil y desvalida.

Y... Oh, que error tan grande que cometían en esos momentos.

Silenciosamente, tomó un jarrón decorativo lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo golpeó duramente contra la cabeza de uno de ellos. Ese hombre tambaleó varias veces antes de caer completamente al piso y, para cuando lo hizo, Petra ya había atajado un puño mal tirado del otro hombre hacia ella y había respondido eficazmente con una patada en la entrepierna, un rodillazo en el estómago y, para compensar las cosas, se aseguró de clavar aquél cuchillo que tenía en uno de los hombros del segundo hombre, para luego extraerlo limpiamente y dejarlo lejos de éste. No fuese a ser que se lo quitara y lo usara para atacarla.

Su instructor, Keith Shadis le había enseñado aquella regla en la primera clase de combate que tuvo: nunca confiarse.

Cuando los titanes de dos metros cayeron, inconscientes o presa del dolor, ella vio la figura de un hombre con un corte en la cabeza, una mirada que espantaba a cualquiera y un corte superficial en la parte superior de la pierna izquierda, reciente. El hombre no estaba amordazado, hecho que le dio a entender a ella que ese hombre de rasgos faciales impotentes, pero, en alguna manera, esbeltos la miraba con sus ojos claros fijos sobre ella.

Petra parpadeó. Nunca en su vida había visto a aquél hombre de cabello corto y que sólo era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella (lo notaba por el largo de sus piernas, no parecía alguien de un metro setenta u ochenta, como estaba acostumbrada a ver y tratar). Le sonrió amablemente, de manera cálida, bajando completamente su guardia frente a él.

Allí, algo le decía que ese hombre de apariencia ruda y peligrosa, de aura oscura y fría, de ceño fruncido y voz grave, indiferente, no era sólo eso.

Algo le dijo que ese hombre herido que la miraba sin ninguna pizca de interés, que podía confiar en él. Que podía quererlo y confiar en su palabra y sus acciones, por más que intrigantes y silenciosas fuesen.

_– ¿Sería mucho pedir que me desataras?_ –preguntó, interrumpiendo la linea de pensamiento que ella estaba teniendo.

_– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!_ – se disculpó avanzando hacia él, quien, se las arregló para ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, mostrándole las muñecas atadas a su espalda con una soga.

Ella usó el cuchillo que tenía, manchado de sangre para cortar las ataduras. Durante el minuto y medio que tardó, ni ella ni él pronunciaron alguna palabra. Tan solo, se mantuvieron en silencio. Ella hacía aquella tarea mecánica, pensando con detalle esa extraña sensación de confianza y conocimiento que estaba sintiendo respecto a ése hombre.

En cuanto las sogas cayeron, en un breve segundo ella notó como el cuerpo de él se tensaba. En un ágil y rápido movimiento, alargó la mano para tomar una botella, girando sobre su eje al mismo tiempo.

En el segundo siguiente, estuvo frente a ella, con su mano izquierda tomándola bruscamente de un hombro y moviéndola con él mientras continuaba girando. En el segundo que le siguió, ella estaba donde antes había estado él, y él, donde estaba ella. En el suelo, a espaldas de ambos, el segundo gorila yacía con la cabeza rota y la yugular cortada, en un charco de vino tinto.

El olor a alcohol y uvas no tardó en sentirse.

Petra se quedó en silencio analizando lo que acababa de suceder, ella ni siquiera sentía miedo o sintió miedo cuando lo vio actuar con esa velocidad y con esa calma, con esa precisión tan justa, tan limpia. Tan perfecta.

El hombre dejó el resto de la botella sobre la mesa. Su mano sangraba, Petra notó eso, pero aún no se movió. ¿Por qué no reaccionó? ¿No lo golpeó? ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentó defenderse cuando lo vio moverse? Esta bien, el ataque no era para ella, pero eso no lo supo hasta que vio al tipo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Demonios ¿Por qué?

_– Para ser tan habilidosa, tienes unos reflejos bastante lentos, mocosa _–comentó el hombre observando su mano, su pierna y luego, la cocina_–. Qué desastre._

Petra tragó y respiró hondo. Dándose vuelta lentamente.

_– ¿Por qué? _–se preguntó a sí misma, en voz alta, buscando el sonido de su propia voz. El hombre la ignoró.

_– ¿Cómo sabías que yo no era el enemigo? _–preguntó con curiosidad, caminando hasta una de las alacenas a buscar un botiquín que aparentemente tenía allí.

_– ¿Ah?... Sólo lo supe –_respondió mientras lo observaba–. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Y por qué me salvaste recién?

El hombre, en respuesta la miró y luego tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el cabello se moviese a su gusto.

_..._

_"Porque... no podía permitirme perderte de nuevo y no hacer nada al respecto, Petra"_ susurró un recuerdo olvidado desde lo más profundo de su alma, un susurro que no llegó a oír. Y que si lo hubiese oído, no lo hubiese comprendido.

_..._

___–Ayúdame a vendarme ¿Quieres? _–ordenó a cambio, con tono demandante. La muchacha enarcó ambas cejas, pero accedió, acercándose a él.

El silencio que se formó entonce fue ameno y, quizás, nostálgico para sus almas.

_–¿Sabes por qué no vino Irvin? _–una pregunta ansiada de formularse.

_–Oh... así que tú eres Levi –_una observación que no pareció tener la sorpresa que debería tener–. _Así que, al final, pude llegar allí._

_–Sí. Aunque te desmayaste. Ahora, apreciaría que me respondieras._

_–El equipo que estaba conduciendo Mike se estaban acercando a una emboscada y no podían dar marcha atrás. El Comandante salió con refuerzos para allá. Espero que estén bien._

_–El equipo de Mike es uno de los mejores, y si Irvin salió como refuerzo... Estarán todos sanos y salvos ahora._

_–Eso espero. Yo no me imaginé que me persiguiesen como lo hicieron._

_–Debiste ser muy ruidosa._

_–¡No lo fui! El Comandante me eligió a mí porque soy una de las mejores _–en respuesta a su réplica, el hombre chasqueó la lengua nuevamente.

_–Eres sangre nueva, no puedes ser una de las mejores._

_–Pregúntale al Comandante cuando lo vuelvas a ver _–resolvió decir, mientras terminaba de vendarle la mano y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre que Levi tenía en la frente

_–Hn... lo haré. ¿Has traído los documentos?_

_–Por supuesto. Están en el bolso._

_–No lo vi _–admitió cuando ella le ponía un apósito autoadhesivo en el corte.

_–No lo iba a poner así no más. Esta en un bolsillo escondido. Sólo tienes que romper la tela que esta en el interior _–explicó mientras comenzaba a guardar, prolijamente cada cosa en el botiquín. La herida de la pierna cerraría sola, era demasiado superficial como para necesitar una atención urgente y su sangrado se había detenido para ese momento.

_– Eres una rebelde ¿Y eliges una tela con dibujos de osos y conejos?_

_–Bueno, para la próxima me pongo un cartel que diga que me opongo al régimen y trabajo para el "infame" Comandante Irvin ¿Lo prefiere así, Sargento?_

_–Aún pareces infantil._

_– Y usted un amargado._

Hubo silencio luego del "click" del botiquín al cerrarse. Ella se lo extendió y ambos se miraron unos breves segundos.

Entonces, Levi sonrió y Petra comenzó a reír. Por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos entendía, el otro, le caía bien.

La puerta principal se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Unas voces masculinas pronto se hicieron escuchar.

_–Levi, trajimos la comida –_comentó una voz.

_–También trajimos comida para la bella durmiente ¿Ya despertó? _–habló una segunda

_–Espero, me gustaría dormir en mi habitación para variar _–opinó una tercera voz

_–¿Qué tiene de malo que duermas en el piso de la mía?–_ interrogó la segunda.

_–Haces demasiado ruido cuando duermes._

_–Excusas, tú solo lo dices porque quieres jugar con el espejo que tienes. Eres una chica después de todo._

_–Deja mi pelo fuera de esto._

_–O si no ¿qué?_

Petra prestó atención a aquél dialogo entre la primera y tercera voz. Levi dejó escapar un ameno suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. La muchacha, entonces, dejó escapar una risa dulce.

_–Los infantiles de allá, son mis hombres _–comentó volviendose a ella_–. Oh, hay que cambiar las vendas de tu herida._

Bajó la vista a su abdomen y vio como aquella remera que tenía comenzaba a mancharse lentamente de un rojo intenso.

_–Ugh, no me di cuenta. Lo siento. _

_–No hay problema. Te ayudaré _–se ofreció.

_–Jefe~ Oh, ¿Qué diablos...? _–en ese instante, la segunda voz, un hombre de los que Petra estaba acostumbrada a ver en el refugio apareció a pocos pasos de la puerta, observando con asombro los cuerpos de los hombres _–. ¡Mi botella de vino! ¡Ahora no podré hacer la carne!_

_–Erd, deja de llorar por la botella y lleva los cuerpos abajo. Uno de ellos puede que aún este vivo –_comentó sin ganas Levi, mirándolo.

_–Eh... Más vale que después me diga lo que sucedió. Tendré que reportarle esto al Comandante._

_–Sólo haz lo que te digo._

* * *

Bien. Este ha sido el final.

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, más que un final, es un bonito comienzo .3.

Uhm... aunque no tuve oportunidad de mencionarlo, esto último ocurre 3 siglos después de cómo sea que termine el manga e_e

Antes de seguir, quiero darles un gran agradecimiento, un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla. A todos los que han leído y comentado, así como a aquellos que no. En serio, todos ustedes son magnificas personas. Gracias. Al día de hoy tengo 3212 views de ustedes. ¡Son muchos! ¡No puedo creer que tanta gente leyera mi fic!¡Me pone muy contenta!

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado con este final. El Shoujo realmente, no es mi estilo predilecto de escritura, pero con Shingeki no Kyojin... pues, bueno, es inevitable.

Adoro esta pareja, realmente lo hago. No me gusta caer en clichés tipicos del romance y por eso he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo en que esto no resultara... tan típico xD

Seguiré escribiendo a cosas sobre ellos, como dije, tengo muchas cosas en mente.

Ehm... bueno, por última vez,contestaré reviews anónimos de este fanfic n.n

**"maddie":** Sip, yo creo que ellos son importantes para él y sufrió tanto su muerte como la de Petra ;-; Pero, si lees esto, espero que entiendas por qué tuve que respetar el canon y matarla T-T


End file.
